L'impatient et très atypique Sirius Black
by BlackSaphir
Summary: Sirius Black est un garçon très intelligent. L'ennui ? Il ne se donne pas la peine de le montrer. Ni de réfléchir avant d'agir, d'ailleurs... Et même s'il est totalement conscient que ce n'est pas toujours bénéfique, Sirius Black ne changera pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est trop fier pour ça. Mais chut ! C'est un secret... connu de tout Poudlard, certes, mais un secret quand même...
1. Dans la maison des Black

Bonjour !

Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile, puisque c'est plutôt flagrant, je tiens avant tout à préciser que **cette fic se base sur le monde d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling** , monde auquel j'ajouterai ponctuellement un ou deux personnages. Que dire de plus ? Le but est, comme vous vous en doutez fortement, d'essayer de vous divertir - avec plus ou moins de succès. D'autre part, même si j'écris par plaisir et que je poste au fur et à mesure, le délai d'attente entre les chapitres sera assez variable, même si j'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible. Bon... je vous laisse lire, OK ?

* * *

 **1- Dans la maison des Black...**

Sirius Black n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Pas du tout, même. A bien y réfléchir, il était d'ailleurs tout sauf patient. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'il se mette fréquemment en colère contre son imbécile de frère.

\- MAIS TU VAS TE DÉCIDER À RÉPONDRE, OUI ? JE T'AI DEMANDÉ CE QUE TU FAISAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE ! Rugit-il, alors qu'une force invisible poussait avec force son frère détesté contre un mur.

Oui, car, s'il y avait une autre chose à préciser au sujet de Sirius Black, c'était sans aucun doute qu'il était un sorcier. Et un sorcier très puissant. Comme l'entièreté de son horrible famille. Enfin, sûrement serait-il un sorcier très puissant lorsqu'il aurait sa propre baguette... Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que pratiquer de la magie « sauvage », et uniquement lorsqu'il ressentait une émotion particulièrement forte. Ce qui, du haut de ses onze ans trois quarts, le frustrait énormément. Il lui tardait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard ! Toutefois, l'idiot qui lui servait de petit frère l'énervait déjà suffisamment pour qu'il fracasse et fasse léviter un grand nombre d'objets que le reste de sa famille semblait considérer comme, si ce n'est précieux, relativement importants. Autrement dit, cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Sirius martyrisait son frère et faisait exploser à peu près tout ce qui passait à sa portée en prétextant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir contrôler sa magie. Autant dire que ses parents n'avaient que peu apprécié son nouveau hobby... Il revenait d'ailleurs de la salle à manger où il avait pour la treizième fois de la semaine subi les foudres – et les sortilèges tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres – de sa très chère mère, après avoir une nouvelle fois manqué de détruire la moitié du mobilier. Et en retournant dans sa chambre en chancelant, il tombait sur son frère. Que personne après ça ne vienne lui dire que Regulus ne cherchait pas les problèmes !

\- ALORS ? Tonna-t-il, ne faisant rien pour lutter contre sa colère.

Son frère, toujours plaqué contre le mur, balbutia des mots sans queue ni tête, avant de finalement parvenir à articuler une phrase correcte de ce ton larmoyant et pitoyable qui exaspérait tant l'aîné.

\- Je-je ... venais déposer ça... sur ton bureau... Pleurnicha-t-il en désignant tant bien que mal ce qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

La colère que Sirius avait ressenti plus tôt s'évanouit immédiatement, à l'instar de la pression qui collait Regulus à la cloison. Alors que ce dernier s'écroulait au sol, Sirius se dépêcha de récupérer sa lettre. C'était une simple enveloppe faite d'un parchemin jauni sur laquelle était tracés à l'encre vert émeraude les mots :

Mr S. Black

Dans le couloir de la salle à manger

12, Place Grimmaurd

Londres

Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ouvrait avec empressement ce courrier tant attendu. Sa lettre de Poudlard... Enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir s'enfuir loin de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ! Loin de cette famille de fanatiques... Il s'aperçut brutalement que son frère était toujours là et le regarder avec curiosité. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait sûrement congédié assez violemment, mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait conscience que rien n'avait obligé Regulus à venir porter la lettre dans sa chambre. Tout comme il avait conscience que, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, la lettre serait actuellement entre les mains de Walburga ou d'Orion Black. Et que ses chers parents ne se seraient sûrement pas embêter à lui montrer son courrier, considérant de toute manière comme acquise depuis fort longtemps son acceptation à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Il aurait certainement dû lui dire « merci ». Mais il se refusait à le faire. Alors il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête, lent et un peu hésitant. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec lui à cet instant... La marque de reconnaissance, aussi petite soit-elle, tira un sourire doux et surtout sincère à Regulus qui sortit sans plus attendre.

\- Je vais prévenir les parents lança-t-il toutefois au passage. Tu sais... pour que tu puisses aller acheter tes fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse et tout...

Le ton était assez maladroit, mais également beaucoup plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour une fois, Regulus et lui mettaient de côté leurs désaccords et les disputes pour se concentrer sur une seule chose : l'un d'eux deux allait partir pour Poudlard. Et ça, ça impressionnait autant que ça fascinait les deux enfants. Alors Sirius allait accepter la trêve que lui proposait son frère, au moins jusqu'à son départ, le 1er septembre 1971. Ils auraient tout le temps de se haïr à son retour...

* * *

Vous êtes évidemment fortement encouragés à commenter, même si... Bon, voilà... Je sais, c'est assez court et pas vraiment très joyeux... Disons que ce premier chapitre est plus un prologue qu'un véritable chapitre... Pour ma défense, c'est ma toute première fanfiction ! D'accord, ça n'excuse rien, mais quand même... Sinon, le chapitre suivant est plus joyeux...


	2. A bord du Poudlard Express

Cette histoire se base toujours **sur l'univers d'Harry Potter** , lequel est toujours l'œuvre **de J.K. Rowling** , dans lequel je me permettrai d'incorporer quelques personnages par ci par là... Au passage, je tiens à saluer la bravoure de ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'à ce chapitre - bien que l'Histoire ne pourra retenir leur nom tant qu'ils n'auront pas laissé une trace de leur passage...

* * *

 **2- A bord du Poudlard Express...**

Une fois sur le quai, Sirius ne s'éternisa pas à traîner avec ses parents, qui étaient de toute façon prêts à repartir à la seconde, et ce, alors même qu'ils avaient daigné faire le déplacement pour le conduire. Enfin, ça, c'était la raison officielle. Officieusement, ils avaient simplement profité de l'occasion pour lui rappeler une dernière fois qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à préserver l'honneur de leur famille lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. Bien entendu, cela impliquait d'amener Serpentard à conserver la coupe des Quatre Maisons durant toute sa scolarité. Il se frotta discrètement la joue et retint de justesse un sursaut de douleur. Sa mère n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'il lui rappelle l'existence des trois autres maisons... Mais lui s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Et si Sirius Black refusait d'aller dans cette maison, ce n'était pas un vieux chapeau miteux qui allait l'y obliger ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il avança vers le troisième wagon avec autant de noblesse que le lui permettait sa lourde valise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être associé à sa famille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de tenue ! Et surtout, il était tellement habitué à prendre cette expression d'indifférence glaciale lorsqu'il était entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas que s'en était devenu un réflexe. Il songea que si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir la paix et d'éloigner les Sang-Pur qui auraient pu essayé de se faire bien voir des Black, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Il était en train de dresser petite liste de toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à Poudlard pour faire enrager ses parents, lorsque quelqu'un le percuta violemment. Si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre. Les dernières remontrances de Walburga Black n'ayant eu lieu que peu de temps auparavant, la chute fut beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été en temps normal. Étouffant un juron, sa baguette jaillit immédiatement dans sa main et, avant que le malotru qui venait de l'expédier au sol – et avait en plus l'audace de rire de lui ! – n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sirius lui envoya un puissant sortilège de désarmement. La valise sauta des mains du rustre personnage, alors même que le sort projetait ce dernier à l'intérieur du train où, à en juger par le bruit sourd et des hurlements apeurés, il s'écrasa lourdement. Le Black se releva avec un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène le fixaient, à la fois choqués, effrayés et admiratifs. Après tout, il n'avait même pas encore commencé sa scolarité qu'il envoyait un sort de cette intensité par pure réflexe... Oui, il était plutôt fier de lui. Au moins, maintenant, tout le monde saurait qu'il fallait le respecter ! Il eut juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un pester et marmonner quelque chose qu'il se faisait éjecter à son tour et atterrissait lourdement sur le quai, plusieurs mètres plus loin. La locomotive siffla. Irrité de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, Sirius se redressa dès que la tête cessa de lui tourner et chercha son adversaire des yeux... pour constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du gamin qui l'avait bousculé ! Debout devant le train, le garçon, la baguette levait, le regardait avec un sourire arrogant, les yeux brillant d'un éclat triomphal derrière ses lunettes... Il abaissa sa baguette d'un coup sec.

Sirius se fit complètement avoir. Il était prêt à parer tout maléfice que le binoclard aurait pu lui envoyer, mais pas _ça_! Un seau d'eau sortit de nulle part se renversa brusquement juste au-dessus de lui. A sa grande honte, il cria de surprise lorsque le liquide glacé lui tomba dessus et le responsable de sa déconfiture se mit à rire. Mais cette fois, Sirius en avait assez de jouer ! Trempé et encore glacé à cause de sa douche forcé, l'héritier des Black pointa sa baguette droit sur son opposant toujours hilare.

\- Tarentallegra ! Rugit-il.

L'autre réagit trop tard et le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet, alors qu'il invoquait à la hâte un bouclier.

Le garçon à lunettes regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et d'irritation ses jambes se mettre à danser sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il darda un regard mauvais sur l'auteur du sortilège et fit mine de lever sa baguette, mais, cette fois, Sirius était prêt et le prit une nouvelle fois de vitesse.

\- Rictusempra !

Le sort fit mouche une nouvelle fois et son adversaire se mit à se tordre de rire, sans cesser de danser. Sirius éclata de rire en le voyant se démener pour essayer de lancer un autre maléfice... Le train siffla une nouvelle fois.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Aboya sèchement une voix autoritaire.

Ce faisant, chaque combattant se vit aussitôt désarmé, les sorts furent annuler et Sirius fut soudainement entièrement sec. Les deux garçons se fixèrent une fraction de seconde. Puis décidèrent de faire fi de l'interruption pour se ruer l'un vers l'autre, tous les deux rouge de colère.

\- Toi... ! Crachèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation et en se foudroyant mutuellement du regard.

Ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas la bonne solution, puisque celui qui les avait arrêtés – un préfet, d'après ce que Sirius comprit – poussa un nouveau rugissement et saisit la tête des perturbateurs pour les faire s'entrechoquer bruyamment. Les deux enfants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en chancelant, complètement sonnés.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du grabuge, espèces d'idiots ! Le Poudlard Express va partir ! Les sermonna-t-il sévèrement avant de les jeter à l'intérieur avec leurs bagages et leur baguette et de refermer violemment la porte.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent faire sans rien dire, incapables de parvenir à connecter deux neurones avec leur affreux mal de crâne. Le train siffla une dernière fois et s'ébranla en manquant de les précipiter au sol, tant ils avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes. Dans une sorte d'étrange brouillard, ils prirent leurs affaires et avancèrent jusqu'à trouver un wagon vide. D'un même mouvement, ils firent mine d'entrer et poussèrent tous deux un grognement de douleur, réalisant seulement à quel point le préfet les avait assommés pour qu'ils ne soient même plus en état de voir une bête porte vitrée. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le compartiment et s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur les banquettes, les valises restant en plein milieu de leur petite « pièce ». Sirius observa ses doigts. Il en voyait dix. Sur chaque main. _Génial !_ Comment pouvait-on frapper aussi fort ? Il avait l'impression qu'un troll lui était passé sur le crâne...

\- Je hais ce type ! Soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson, avant de se regarder avec surprise.

Il se sourirent, amusés. Le garçon aux lunettes passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, avant de se redresser un peu pour mieux lui faire face.

\- James Potter, se présenta-t-il en tendant amicalement la main.

\- Sirius Black, répondit-il en la serrant sans hésitation.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite le massacre ou continuer ?


	3. Mise en place du compte à rebours

**3- Mise en place du compte à rebours...**

BOUM !

Sirius cligna des yeux. James Potter éclata de rire. Pris d'un sérieux doute, le frère de Regulus se tâta avec précaution le visage. Tout semblait en ordre... Pourtant son nouvel ami continuait de se bidonner et c'était clairement de lui qu'il se moquait. Devant son air d' incompréhension, son compagnon sortit un miroir de sa valise et le lui tendit sans cesser un instant de pouffer. Sirius se figea en découvrant son reflet. Ses yeux gris orage reflétaient d'ailleurs sa surprise. Et il se rappela soudainement d'une petite chose. Une petite chose toute bête : quand un truc vous pète à la gueule, ça laisse des traces... Ce que le miroir s'empressa de lui faire remarquer. Sirius leva sa tête pleine de suie pour regarder James qui le fixait avec appréhension, semblant se demander comment le Black prendrait la chose. Ils avaient maintenant sensiblement la même coiffure... Sans prévenir, Sirius éclata de rire, vite rejoint par James, qui semblait soulagé de ne pas le voir s'énerver.

\- Je propose tout de même qu'on en reste là avec la Bataille explosive...

\- Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea innocemment le garçon à lunettes.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius retourna une carte et la lui lança à la tête. Trop occupé à rire, sa victime n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que...

BOUM !

\- SIRIUS!

.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais été une personne très impressionnable. Des fauteurs de troubles, elle en avait vus défiler ! Et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de faire cours ! Du moins... c'était ce qu'elle se répétait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner, mais, maintenant, elle n'en n'était plus aussi sûre qu'avant. Plus depuis le 1er septembre... Comme chaque année, elle était venue accueillir les première année dans le hall, après leur traversée du lac noir. La plupart des enfants étaient généralement assez nerveux, surtout les Sang-Mêlé et les Né-Moldu, mais elle avait immédiatement remarqué que ce n'était le cas de ces deux... _phénomènes_ ! Elle les revoyait encore, ces deux garçons qui s'étaient approchés d'elle, tout sourire, pour engager nonchalamment la conversation. Tout sourire, et couverts de suie et de légères brûlures... Tout en eux lui hurlait qu'ils n'allaient pas rester tranquillement dans leur coin pendant les sept années qu'ils allaient passer ici... Et elle n'avait pas était déçue ! Aussi insupportables que talentueux ! Ce qui en disait déjà long sur leur potentiel, songea-t-elle, alors qu'ils entraient dans son bureau pour la troisième fois en quatre jours. Elle se massa les ailes du nez et les fixa sévèrement.

\- Potter, Black... Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a pris de _scier_ la table et les chaises des élèves de Serpentard en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner ? Et non, _par Merlin,_ je n'attends pas de réponse de votre part, monsieur Black ! Je vous retire dix points à chacun et vous viendrez me voir demain à dix-neuf heures trente dans mon bureau pour votre retenue...

Et dire que ce n'était encore que le 6 septembre ! Si ça continuait, Gryffondor n'aurait strictement plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leur scolarité...

.

.

.

Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. James Potter s'était révélé être aussi drôle qu'intéressant et, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait énormément de ressources. En plus, ils étaient maintenant camarades de dortoir, avec deux autres garçons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et étaient vite devenus pratiquement indissociables. Ils partageaient un goût pour l'aventure et les défis en tout genre, et ne rataient jamais l'occasion de faire une petite blague à l'un ou l'autre des habitants du château, d'autant plus rapprochés par un sens de l'humour sensiblement identique. D'autre part, ils commençaient sérieusement à envisager la possibilité de parier sur celui d'eux deux qui aurait le plus de retenues avant la fin de l'année. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que, même si les cours étaient effectivement assez intéressants, tout cela restait d'un niveau trop faible pour qu'il soit capable que s'intéresser _sérieusement_ à ses études ! Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il montre à tout le monde son impulsivité et son impétuosité qui lui avaient valu une place chez les lions ! Il sourit quand James commença silencieusement le décompte à l'autre bout de la salle en repliant un à un ses doigts vers sa paume de main. D'un même geste, ils se saisirent de leur baguette. Quand ses parents apprendraient que non seulement, il n'était pas à Serpentard, mais, qu'en plus, il avait trouvé le moyen de se faire répartir chez les rouge et or... ! Son sourire s'agrandit en songeant à la tête qu'ils allaient faire quand ils l'apprendraient. Il avança ensuite nonchalamment jusqu'au milieu de la Grande Salle, où James le rejoignit. Ils se topèrent dans la main et se mirent à rire avec insouciance, alors que la plupart des professeurs se levait de table pour se diriger vers eux et que le sort commençait à agir, plongeant la Grande Salle dans le chaos le plus total. Décidément, cette année s'annonçait bien !

* * *

Voilà, voilà... C'est tout pour ce troisième chapitre assez court ! J'avoue que j'hésitais à continuer, mais comme un ou deux personnes ont l'air d'attendre une suite, j'ai décidé de continuer... J'essayerai de poster le chapitre quatre dans les sept jours, mais je ne promets rien !


	4. Rires et hurlements

**4- Rires et hurlements**...

En quelques secondes, à peine, le double sort s'était répandu à toute la Grande Salle. Néanmoins, il avait fallu un peu plus de temps aux victimes pour commencer à réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait vraiment... Déjà des cris de surprise retentissaient ça et là. Pour l'instant, plus personne ne se souciait des deux garçons et ils auraient facilement pu en profiter pour s'éclipser. Ils n'en firent rien. Déjà, parce que ça n'aurait été que retarder l'inévitable. Ensuite, parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de rester plutôt que de fuir comme des Serpentard. Enfin, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à rire pour faire un pas de plus. Trouver ces formules leur avait pris du temps... Ils avaient dû les chercher pendant plus de dix jours et éplucher plus de livres que Sirius n'en n'avait jamais lus pour y arriver ! Mais ça en valait largement la peine, songea-t-il, hilare. Tout élève qui avait été soumis au premier sortilège s'était immédiatement retrouvé attiré à la personne ensorcelée la plus proche de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs mains entre en contact. Une fois cela fait, le sort de Sirius les avait empêcher de rompre le contact. C'était un maléfice qu'ils avaient mis au point en utilisant comme base un dérivé du sort de Glu Perpétuelle et différentes informations trouvées dans des livres de la bibliothèque... Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas peu fiers de ce petit tour de force ! Enfin, Dumbledore trouverait sûrement un contre-sort assez rapidement, mais la situation actuelle n'en n'était pas moins drôle ! En effet, tous n'étaient pas forcément assis côte à côte quand le maléfice avait été lancé, ce qui donnait lieu à des situations qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas imaginées. Une Poufsouffle de deuxième année passa devant eux en tentant tant bien que mal d'entraîner un petit Serdaigle vers sa table, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés par la main droite à l'autre, ce qui en forçait un à marcher à reculons... Un peu plus loin, le sort avait un peu trop bien marché pour un couple qui se tenait déjà les mains au moment du déclenchement de la blague... Ils étaient donc coincés face à face, écarlates, la main droite de l'un, liée à la main gauche de l'autre, pendant que la gauche du premier était collée à la main droite de l'autre... Pendant ce temps-là, une ribambelle d'élèves de Serpentard essayaient de se lever sans se servir de leurs mains, la plupart étant en effet attachés au voisin de droite _et_ de gauche, ce qui renforçait encore le ridicule de la chose.

\- POTTER ! BLACK !

D'un même mouvement, les deux concernés se tournèrent vers leur professeur de métamorphose. Qui semblait aussi surprise qu'eux. Sirius échangea un regard avec James. Si ce n'était pas Minerva McGonagall qui leur hurlait dessus, qui diable cela pouvait-il être ? Face à l'air d'incompréhension de son complice, Sirius en déduisit qu'il n'en n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée et détourna le regard pour chercher l'origine du hurlement... pour se retrouver face à face avec une personne très en colère. Et _très_ proche aussi... Il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière sans parvenir à retenir une exclamation de terr... hum... de surprise...

\- LA FERME, BLACK ! TU NE TROUVES PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ DE GRABUGE POUR AUJOURD'HUI, NON ? COLLER LES GENS ENSEMBLE ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ? MAIS VOUS AVEZ UN PETIT POIS À LA PLACE DU CERVEAU OU QUOI ? ÇA VOUS ARRIVE DE RÉFLÉCHIR, ESPÈCES DE ZOUAVES ? FRANCHEMENT, APRÈS ÇA, VOUS...

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. À la place, il regarda la jeune fille continuer de leur hurler dessus en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. Sauf qu'elle semblait avoir totalement oublié que sa droite était collée à celle d'un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair... et même si ce dernier avait la gentillesse de la laisser bringuebaler son bras dans tous les sens, elle n'en n'avait pas moins l'air ridicule ! Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Sirius éclata de rire et aperçut du coin de l'œil James en faire autant. La fille explosa littéralement de colère et ses cris gagnèrent encore en intensité. Ce qu'il aurait cru impossible, trente secondes plus tôt, d'ailleurs ! Elle continua tout de même de les invectiver, mais ne parvint qu'à renforcer leur amusement.

\- Mais... mais enfin... Miss... Miss Evans !

\- LA FERME, J'AI DIT ! Rugit l'intéressée, avant de devenir soudainement pâle comme la mort et de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse. Professeur McGonagall... Oh... Oh non ! Jesuisdésoléejesuisdésoléeprofesseurjenedisaispasçapourvous ! C'est juste qu'ils m'ont...

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Elle était à Gryffondor et, visiblement, de son année, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se souvenir d'elle... Il n'y avait pourtant pas énormément de rousses dans le coin ! Un peu agacé, il prêta un peu plus d'attention au garçon qu'elle entraînait dans sa gestuelle enflammée. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose... C'était également un Gryffondor de première année, mais ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier, se sachant observé, articula silencieusement les mots « _C'était grandiose ! »_ que Sirius le reconnut enfin et que la fille le remarqua finalement. Alors qu'elle rougissait et se confondait en excuses destinées autant au garçon qu'au professeur de métamorphose, Sirius se mit à chercher le nom de celui qu'il avait identifié comme le troisième habitant de leur dortoir. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas non plus la moindre idée...

\- Je dois y aller ! Glapit soudainement la rouquine en détalant purement et simplement pour ne pas plus s'enliser dans ses excuses.

Ce faisant, elle entraîna le garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air fatigué dans son sillage, encore trop confuse pour se rappeler qu'elle obligeait ainsi le pauvre garçon à la suivre.

C'était vraiment une drôle de fille !

\- BLACK, POTTER... DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE !

Ah ! Là, au moins, c'était bien Minerva McGonagall ! Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant.

\- CINQ POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius souriait encore de cette blague et de toute l'agitation qu'elle avait causée. Les cours avaient été modifiés et remodifiés pour permettre à ceux qui étaient coincés avec des gens de maison ou d'âge différent de pouvoir suivre les cours aussi normalement que possible, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs parviennent à supprimer le double sort. Il sauta du lit avec une étonnante vivacité qui aurait interpellé quiconque connaissait son habituelle torpeur matinale et s'étonna vaguement de ne pas recevoir de commentaires sarcastiques. Cependant, un rapide examen du dortoir lui permit de déterminer d'où venait l'absence de remarques désobligeantes : James Potter dormait encore. C'était inhabituel, les deux garçons se réveillant généralement aux mêmes heures... Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit toutefois la raison de cet imprévu. Ce n'était pas James qui faisait la grasse matinée, c'était lui qui s'était réveillé à... Il vérifia une nouvelle fois, après s'être frotté les yeux – il ne pouvait qu'avoir fait erreur, c'était impossible autrement ! Mais force lui était de constater qu'il avait parfaitement lu la première fois. Lui, _Sirius Black_ , s'était réveillé à _SIX HEURES DOUZE DU MATIN_! Il pâlit dangereusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il était peut-être malade ? Il fallait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ? Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on le force à rester allongé sans faire de bruit... Se recoucher ? Trop tard, il était réveillé et ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant des heures... Il se précipita vers le lit de James et commença à le secouer brutalement. Mais son ami ne semblait pas pressé d'ouvrir les yeux et le fit clairement comprendre en se retournant violemment dans son sommeil, collant au passage son bras dans la tête du Black, accompagnant son action d'un grognement peu engageant. Se frottant le nez, Sirius pesta et décréta que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi mal peigné pour s'amuser ! Bien entendu, comme James dormait, il eut le bon sens de ne rien répliquer à cela. Vexé, le garçon aux yeux gris alla faire une rapide toilette et s'habilla. Voyant que le croisement de marmotte et de porc-épic, qui lui servait de complice dans ses farces, se terrait toujours au fond de son lit, il décida d'aller directement prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sans son indigne Potter d'ami ! Il resta planté quelques secondes au milieu du dortoir, un peu déconcerté par cette idée, avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur. James dormait toujours, ainsi que... Parker ? Paster ? Il n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des prénoms. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le troisième lit était également vide. Il haussa les épaules et descendit pour aller à la Grande Salle.

.

.

.

Sirius regarda mollement le contenu de son assiette. La nourriture le fixa en retour avec à peu près autant d'enthousiasme. Il claqua sans dynamisme un des deux œufs au plat qui paraissaient vaguement le narguer et soupira bruyamment. La journée avait à peine commencé, mais elle ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement amusante, contrairement aux autres jours qu'il avait passé ici, à Poudlard. Et ce qui différenciait ce petit-déjeuner de ceux qu'il avait pris depuis le 2 septembre se résumait à deux mots. James Potter. A moins d'un miracle, celui-ci ne serait pas sur pied avant au moins dix heures. Et même si on croyait aux miracles – ce qui n'était pas réellement son cas ce matin – il ne se lèverait de toute façon pas avant neuf heures. D'autant plus que Sirius se refusait catégoriquement à aller le réveiller avant. C'était plus par orgueil que par considération pour le sommeil du lève-tard, mais ça ne changeait rien au résultat. Sirius allait devoir s'occuper pendant les trois prochaines heures. Tout seul, parce qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment à qui que ce soit d'autre et aussi parce qu'il avait bien vu que chacun avait déjà son petit groupe d'amis bien à lui et que personne ne semblait avoir envie de bousculer sa petite routine bien tranquille. En plus, il n'était même pas sept heures, alors il n'y avait de toute façon qu'une poignée d'élèves qui devaient être levés pour l'instant... Il reporta son attention sur son repas qui continuait de le défier avec insolence : le jaune d'œuf avait maintenant entièrement recouvert les saucisses. Il haussa un sourcil. Si c'était la guerre que son repas cherchait... Il ne fit pas de quartier. Mais la nourriture avalée fut pourtant bel et bien vengée lorsqu'un hibou peu aimable s'engouffra, malgré l'heure matinale, dans la Grande Salle juste le temps de lui larguer une lettre dans la tête – le faisant au passage recracher sa gorgée de jus de citrouille – avant de repartir à tire-d'aile. Grommelant contre le stupide volatile, il baissa les yeux sur sa robe de sorcier complètement trempée et sortit sa baguette. Pour constater qu'il ne se souvenait plus du sort pour nettoyer son vêtement ni même de celui qui aurait pu le faire sécher.

\- Cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire ! Grogna-t-il.

Juste avant de s'apercevoir qu'en fait, _si_ , cette journée allait effectivement être pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il regarda avec horreur la lettre rouge vif que le hibou lui avait apportée. Une Beuglante. Une _Beuglante_! Saisissant la lettre, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ que quelqu'un d'autre entende ça et, avec l'écho qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle, rester là n'était pas une solution adéquate. Il atteignit la porte de la Grande Salle et se rua littéralement dans le hall Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la lettre commençait déjà à fumer et accéléra sa course. Il parvint à l'extérieur et traversait rapidement la pelouse quand la lettre explosa brutalement. Les hurlements de sa très chère mère retentirent avec dix fois plus de force que d'habitude, le rendant à moitié sourd. Et lui rappelant une vérité qu'il avait totalement oubliée à partir de sa rencontre avec James : on n'échappait pas à la famille Black. Lors de la Répartition, sous le coup de la surprise et du soulagement de _réellement_ échapper à Serpentard, il n'avait pas vu plus loin que le fait que cela énerverait ses parents. Obnubilé par cette idée, il avait oublié que, tôt ou tard, il serait forcé de rentrer chez lui et que ses parents lui feraient chèrement payer son appartenance à la maison des lions... Et même s'il préférait mille fois subir les foudres de Walburga Black plutôt que passer sept ans chez les serpents, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de trembler. Sa mère n'avait jamais été tendre ni douce et elle n'hésitait pas à blesser son fils aîné, il s'était fait à cette idée, malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait après ses punitions... Mais jamais il ne l'avait sentie aussi furieuse...

\- … CHIEN GALEUX, TRAÎTRE, HONTE DE MA CHAIR ET DE MON SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU TRAÎNER À CE POINT NOTRE NOM DANS LA BOUE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FRÉQUENTER LE FILS POTTER OU TOUT AUTRE DE CES ABJECTS GRYFFONDOR ! TU AMÈNES LA HONTE ET LE DÉSHONNEUR SUR NOTRE MAISON ! DE QUEL DROIT PRÉTENDS-TU TRAITER AVEC LA VERMINE QUAND TU PORTES LE FIER ET NOBLE NOM DES BLACK ?

Incapable de supporter un instant de plus les cris de sa génitrice, Sirius saisit soudainement sa baguette et taillada sauvagement la Beuglante avant d'y mettre le feu. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et regarda avec découragement le tas de cendre à ses pieds. Il aurait dû faire ça bien avant ! Si seulement il y avait pensé plus tôt... Maintenant, c'était trop tard, les mots qu'on lui avait jetés en pleine tête allaient le tourmenter pendant plusieurs jours. Au moins... Il soupira et fit volte-face. Il allait retourner au château et attendre James dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, juste à côté de la cheminée. Cela vaudrait sûrement mieux et il éviterait ainsi de s'attirer plus de problèmes pour aujourd'hui... Du moins, c'était ça, le plan initial... Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'en se retournant, il tomberait sur deux iris mordorées. Le cerveau du garçon cessa tout à coup de fonctionner. Pourquoi... Pourquoi, _par Merlin_ , fallait-il qu'il y ait quelqu'un assis juste là à sept heures moins cinq ? Et pas n'importe qui, non... Sirius reconnut le garçon de la veille, celui qu'ils avaient collé à la rouquine. Celui qui partageait leur dortoir. Il devait être maudit ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Eh ! Salut, Rémy ! S'écria-t-il avec un entrain qu'il était loin de ressentir.

\- Remus, le corrigea automatiquement l'autre.

Et merde !

\- Ah, mais bien sûr ! Remus ! Rectifia-t-il avec le même enthousiasme simulé. Alors, Remus, ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? L'interrogea l'autre d'un ton égal.

Il marquait un point, là, Sirius n'en avait strictement rien à faire... Et merde !

\- Bah, tu sais... comme on est dans le même dortoir, je me suis dis : et si j'essayais de mieux m'entendre avec Rémy ?

\- Remus, le corrigea une nouvelle fois l'autre. James Potter n'est pas levé, c'est ça ?

Mais merde-euh ! Pourquoi est-ce que, à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, l'autre devait mettre le doigt pile sur les mensonges et les trucs gênants ?

\- Bof, c'est un lève-tard... Sinon, c'est calme à cette heure-ci, tu ne trouves pas ? Oh, mais tu faisais une ballade, peut-être ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ une heure... J'étais venu là pour dessiner au calme.

Bordel !

\- Ah, tu dessines ? Tu dois être super bon, non ? T'es un artiste, c'est ça ? Tu viens ici, tu rentres dans ton petit monde et...

\- Te fatigue pas, Black... J'ai tout entendu, le coupa l'autre.

Toujours avec ce ton indifférent, remarqua Sirius. Ni agressif, ni ennuyé, ni particulièrement gentil... Il parlait juste avec une voix neutre, comme s'il n'était simplement pas concerné.

\- Bon... c'était sympa, mais je dois y aller, annonça soudainement Rémy – non, Remus ! Il finirait bien par y arriver, un jour ! – en se levant, ses affaires de dessin dans les mains.

Sirius s'apprêtait à poursuivre son discret interrogatoire, quand les paroles du garçon atteignirent finalement son cerveau. Il savait. _Il_ l'avait vu trembler pitoyablement devant une Beuglante. Et, pire que tout, _il_ savait maintenant que lui, Sirius, était officiellement l'héritier légitime des biens et de la fortune des Black, la plus « pure », la plus vieille, la plus riche et la plus malfaisante de toutes les familles nobles. Même les Malefoy ne tenaient pas la comparaison ! C'était la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que, non, il n'était pas lié à la Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Black ! Tout au plus, n'était-il qu'un simple parent éloigné... Et cela avait marché ! Jusque là, personne n'avait mis sa parole en doute à ce sujet et James lui-même, bien que Sirius lui ait avoué dans le train avoir une famille de serpents, n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Mais si le garçon aux yeux mordorés disait ce qu'il avait vu... Un nom seul était suffisant pour que les sorciers – et les Moldus aussi, d'après ce qu'il en savait – se mettent à rejeter quelqu'un. Alors si ce nom était celui de l'effrayante et impressionnante famille des Black... Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de James s'il apprenait cela ! Après tout, les Potter, bien que nobles, étaient particulièrement opposés aux principes conservateurs et rétrogrades des Sang-Purs, James ne risquait pas de sauter de joie. Il ne voudrait probablement plus jamais lui adresser la parole ! Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il empêche l'autre garçon de parler ! Sauf que, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole pour le retenir, il se rendit compte d'une chose...

Remus Lupin s'était déjà éclipsé.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui mettent cette petite fic en favori, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci également à ceux qui prennent du temps pour lire cette histoire, même si elle n'est pas spécialement très intéressante... Mais bon, je vais m'efforcer de faire en sorte qu'elle le devienne... Si vous avez des remarques ou que vous trouvez que c'est un peu trop classique, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je puisse essayer d'y remédier si besoin est. Sinon, **Selene** , j'espère que ce chapitre répond à ta question : Sirius n'est pas maso, il n'a juste pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait après... Il n'a même pas encore onze ans, après tout! Pour ce qui est du chapitre 5, je ne sais pas encore vraiment quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire, désolé... En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus...


	5. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**5- Le jeu du chat et de la souris..**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Sirius se mit à pister et traquer le garçon aux cheveux châtains, tout en essayant de retenir correctement son nom. Et le garçon aux cheveux châtains se mit à fuir et à éviter Sirius, tout en suivant les mêmes cours et le même emploi du temps. Et Sirius devait reconnaître que l'autre était sacrément doué ! Plus qu'agaçant, certes, mais vraiment doué... Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il essayait de le coincer, l'autre trouvait toujours le moyen de lui échapper : il se levait le premier, se couchait le dernier, quittait une salle juste avant que Sirius n'y entre, s'asseyait juste devant les professeurs et juste à côté des commères pour être certains que le Black ne pourrait rien lui dire pendant les cours, sous peine de se trahir lui-même, et disparaissait purement et simplement le reste du temps ! Alors oui, le sixième sens de Lupin – incapable de retenir son prénom, Sirius était finalement, presque miraculeusement, parvenu à mémoriser au moins son patronyme – était incroyable et forçait l'admiration, mais Sirius en avait franchement marre ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce type de vouloir le fuir, d'abord ? Sa très courte réserve de patience s'était déjà épuisée depuis longtemps, si bien qu'il avait plutôt envie de lui jeter un sort que de le convaincre de ne rien dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Car, même si Lupin ne semblait pas en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit pour l'instant, Sirius ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa tranquillité. Et il n'y parviendrait probablement pas avant d'avoir parlé avec Lupin... Enfin, s'il parvenait à lui parler...

\- LUPIN ! PAR MORGANE, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit-il en se ruant à la poursuite de celui qui venait de s'enfuir.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre accéléra encore l'allure, lui arrachant un grognement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui avait un esprit de contradiction au moins aussi développé que le sien et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sirius se serrait bien passé de ça ! En plus, le frère de Regulus commençait sérieusement à fatiguer... Mille gargouilles ! Comment Lupin, qui semblait pourtant sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent, pouvait-il être aussi endurant et courir aussi vite tout en évitant chaque obstacle qui apparaissait sur son chemin ? En moins de dix minutes de course, _lui_ avait percuté trois armures, deux statues, cinq murs, deux portes, et pas moins de trente personnes ! Hum... Trente-et-une... Oups !

\- Bouge de là ! Grogna-t-il en écartant vivement l'importun avant de se remettre à courir à toute vitesse.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la Grande Salle, il suffisait que Sirius le quitte des yeux une seconde pour définitivement le perdre... Et ça, après la course qu'il venait de se farcir, c'était tout simplement hors de question !

.

.

.

Le banquet avait beau avoir officiellement commencé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ce qui – même si elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose, puisque aucune règle de l'école n'était enfreinte – agaçait prodigieusement Minerva McGonagall. Enfin, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment – outre ce manque flagrant à la ponctualité – c'était de voir un James Potter quasiment dépressif qui se laissait mollement tomber sur un banc à la table de sa maison. La raison de son état n'était d'ailleurs pas bien dure à deviner. En effet, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, son inséparable meilleur ami de Sirius Black semblait constamment accaparé par autre chose, si bien qu'on les voyait de moins en moins souvent ensembles. Ce qui ne les empêchait pourtant pas de faire les quatre cents coups dès qu'ils étaient réunis. Et au vue du nombre de retenues dont ils avaient écopées, elle en venait à se poser des questions... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Le pire résidait plutôt dans le fait que lorsque Black ne préparait pas un mauvais coup avec son ami, il partait à la chasse au Lupin. Hors, avec son... problème _particulier_ , Merlin savait combien ce pauvre garçon avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et au calme. Et pour l'instant, le turbulent Black ne paraissait prêt à lui fournir ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE COURIR, OUI ? REVIENS ICI, LUPIN !

En parlant du loup... Remus Lupin passa à toute vitesse devant la Grande Salle, sûrement pour rejoindre le parc et se faire oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, son poursuivant s'arrêta devant les porte de la salle pour reprendre son souffle entre deux jurons. Il avait le teint beaucoup plus rouge que d'habitude et transpirait abondamment. Visiblement, il avait déjà bien cavalé... Même si ça n'excusait en rien un tel langage ! Pendant ce temps, le jeune monsieur Black avait retrouvé son souffle et fouillait maintenant ses poches avec l'air de celui qui cherche quelque chose. L'animagus se redressa avec inquiétude sur son fauteuil, au cas où il se serait agi d'un quelconque accessoire de farces et attrapes – une bombabouse, par exemple – mais soupira silencieusement de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne prenait qu'un bout de parchemin qu'il relut avec attention. La seconde suivante, il repartait en courant, baguette à la main, et disparaissait de son champ de vision.

\- ACCIO REMUS LUPIN ! Entendit-elle crier.

BLONG! Blam! PLAF! **BOUM!**

\- ARG ! MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ! Hurla la seconde voix, vraisemblablement celle de la victime.

\- Incarcerem ! Rétorqua la voix de l'impatient Gryffondor.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la directrice-adjointe pour quitter la table et courir en catastrophe vers l'origine du raffut. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle longeait la table des Gryffondor, Sirius Black repassa devant la Grande Salle en traînant triomphalement un Remus Lupin ligoté qui arborait un air particulièrement peu engageant.

\- Je t'ai eu Rémy !

\- Remus ...

\- Merlin ! Tu veux pas changer de nom, toi ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses deux étudiants et à intervenir, elle entendit un léger murmure et tomba soudainement au sol, sous l'hilarité générale. Le professeur de métamorphose se débarrassa d'un geste de baguette du maléfice de Bloque-Jambes et se redressa pour tomber sur le sourire innocent de James Potter. Bien évidemment, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à son ami, il était de son côté... Minerva McGonagall soupira. C'était encore bien sa veine, ça !

\- Potter, dans mon bureau ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement, autant par réflexes que pour se redonner une contenance.

L'interpellé ne débattit même pas de son innocence, trop heureux qu'il était d'avoir attiré tous les regards sur lui, tout en portant secours à son ami. La directrice de Gryffondor se retint de justesse de se frapper la tête contre la table pour exprimer toute sa lassitude. Cette année scolaire allait être longue...

.

.

.

\- Alors, Rémy...

\- Remus ...

\- On peut dire que tu m'auras fait courir...

\- Je suppose, oui...

\- Et même que tu m'en as fait baver !

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir obligé à me suivre...

\- Mais j'ai fini par t'avoir...

\- Au bout de trois semaines et quatre jours.

\- … je saurais donc me montrer magnanime, si tu reconnais ma supériorité incontestable...

\- La même supériorité qui t'a poussé à t'encastrer dans la porte de la bibliothèque, lundi dernier ?

Ah... Sirius avait espéré que Lupin n'ait pas vu cette partie-là...

\- … incontestable et mon indéniable charisme, parvint-il tout de même à terminer.

\- Mais que vient faire ton charisme indéniablement imaginaire là-dedans ? S'étonna le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

\- MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE M'INTERROMPRE, OUI ? S'énerva Sirius qui venait d'atteindre les limites de sa patience.

Lupin, maintenant attaché à une chaise, balaya du regard la salle de classe déserte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, semblant se donner le temps de la réflexion. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et lui répondit :

\- Non.

Comment quelqu'un – à part lui-même – pouvait-il être aussi... contrariant ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais chiant ? S'enquit-il avec agacement.

\- On t'a déjà dit que le kidnapping n'est toujours pas légalisé en Grande Bretagne ? L'imita son – très agaçant – otage.

Poussé à bout, Sirius perdit définitivement patience. Ce qui, au vu des nombreux jurons et hurlements qui sortirent de sa bouche, n'était encore qu'un sacré euphémisme ! Il fallut peu de temps pour que le très énervant sourire satisfait de Rémy se transforme en une grimace de protestation. Probablement n'appréciait-il pas que l'on malmène ses tympans de la sorte... Mais Sirius Black n'en n'avait rien à faire ! C'était Rémy qui l'avait provoqué, alors que Rémy en paye les conséquences !

Un caquètement dans son dos le fit se retourner en catastrophe. Il fit volte-face juste assez vite pour voir quelque chose s'écraser à ses pieds, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que la chose en question explosa bruyamment. La seconde suivante, Sirius était trempé de la tête aux pieds et un rire aigu retentit dans la petite pièce. S'essorant les cheveux pour qu'ils cessent de lui tomber dans les yeux, l'héritier des Black leva la tête pour fusiller du regard le coupable.

\- Peeves ! Grogna-t-il en levant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, l'esprit frappeur lui fit un geste obscène de la main et lança une deuxième bombe à eau. Cette fois, le garçon parvint à éviter le plus gros des dégâts et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit une porte claquer. Pris d'un sérieux doute, Sirius se retourna. La chaise était vide. Les cordes qu'il avait invoquées avaient disparu, certainement s'étaient-elles suffisamment desserrées au fil du temps pour que celui qui était attaché puisse attraper sa baguette... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait le plus Sirius. Remus Lupin venait de se faire la malle. Une nouvelle bombe d'eau glacée lui tomba en plein sur la tête. Peeves ricana. Sirius jura.

Maudit soit Remus Lupin !

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Un peu plus court cette fois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire plus long et je ne voulais pas trop faire attendre... Enfin, j'espère que ça plaît encore... Sinon, je m'excuse, mais je ne pourrais normalement pas écrire le chapitre suivant avant une semaine, au moins...


	6. Maudit soit Remus Lupin

**6- Maudit soit Remus Lupin !**

Lorsqu'il fit pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Sirius vit immédiatement le drôle de regard que James lui lançait. Grommelant contre les esprits frappeurs et les Remus Lupin en tout genre, le très noble et trempé héritier de la famille Black alla rejoindre son ami en mettant de l'eau sur à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait entre l'entrée de la salle commune et un fauteuil libre, près de la cheminée, dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Il resta assis un moment à méditer sur des choses et d'autres, avant de se tourner vers un James Potter à l'air interdit.

\- Tu ne te souviendrais pas de la formule du sort de séchage, par hasard ?

.

.

.

\- Non, James ! Pour la sept cent-cinquante-troisième fois, je n'ai PAS traversé le Lac Noir à la nage, non !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ? L'interrogea-t-il, presque avec désespoir.

Sauf qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour espérer décourager James Potter ! Et ça, Sirius le savait mieux que personne... Le garçon aux yeux gris soupira, conscient que son mal coiffé de partenaire de crimes ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir pu glaner un minimum d'informations.

\- C'est encore à cause de Lupin ? Déjà que lundi dernier tu es rentré avec un énorme bleu près de l'œil... Il te bat, c'est ça ?

\- Je... Quoi ? S'étouffa Sirius en regardant son ami de travers. Tu crois que... Attends... Remus Lupin ? Remus Lupin me battrait ? Et, comme tout bon sens le suggère, _je_ le poursuis pour qu' _il_ me tape dessus ? Mais il faut que tu arrêtes le jus de citrouille, mon pote !

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Sirius risqua un discret coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur, un peu inquiet de ramener le sujet vers sa chasse au Lupin... et tomba sur un James Potter qui le regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal ?

\- Remus Lupin ? Articula lentement James, comme s'il était certain d'avoir mal entendu. Tu l'as appelé « Remus Lupin » ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sur le qui-vive. Parce qu'il s'appelle Remus Lupin...

Son Potter d'ami le fixa un instant, l'air interdit, puis bondit soudainement du banc et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens en parlant à toute vitesse, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- T'es malade ? Tu as mangé un truc pas net, pas digéré une Dragée surprise ? T'es tombé dans les escaliers ? LES SERPENTARDS T'ONT JETÉ UN MAUVAIS SORT ?

\- Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça au beau milieu du repas ? Je vous préviens que si c'est encore pour un de vos...

\- Professeur McGonagall ! C'est terrible ! Horrible ! ABOMINABLE !

\- Mais... mais enfin, calmez-vous !

\- ME CALMER ? Mais comment pourrais-je me calmer, alors que... Professeur, vous _DEVEZ_ faire quelque chose !

\- Vous commencez à m'inquiéter, Potter... Que ce passe-t-il _encore_?

\- C'est Sirius... JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL A ÉTÉ ATTAQUÉ PAR EVANS !

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas été...

\- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?

\- Miss Evans, je vous en prie !

\- JE PARIE QUE C'EST LA FEMME DE MAIN DE LUPIN !

\- PARCE QU'EN PLUS, JE NE SUIS QU'UNE SOUS-FIFRE DANS TON DÉLIRE ? MAIS, MERLIN, POTTER, TU CHERCHES À CREVER !

Alors que la directrice de Gryffondor s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, un autre protagoniste apparut à l'entrée de la salle et fit mine de se diriger vers la table des lions. Aussitôt, Sirius Black se redressa et, poussant un retentissant « LUPIIIIIIIN ! », sauta purement et simplement sur la table, avant de se mettre à courir sur celle-ci pour rejoindre sa cible, renversant par la même à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et sortit sa baguette.

\- ACCIO REMUS LUPIN ! Rugit-il.

\- FINITE INCANTATEM ! Répliqua la victime.

\- STUPÉFIX ! Renchérit le premier.

\- PROTEGO ! Contra l'autre.

\- TU CROIS ME FAIRE PEUR, POTTER ?

\- POURQUOI ? TU ME CHERCHES, EVANS ?

La directrice-adjointe se tourna vers la table des professeurs, en quête d'un quelconque soutien. Soutien qui ne vint pas, la plupart de ses collègues semblant brusquement très occupés à ne surtout pas regarder en direction des fauteurs de troubles. Elle soupira, finit par se tourner vers le directeur qui observait la scène avec son habituel regard pétillant de malice et d'amusement... et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Résignée, elle se retourna vers ses élèves...

\- SUFFIT ! POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, LUPIN ! DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit la directrice de la Maison des rouge et or.

.

.

.

\- Albus...

\- Un bonbon au citron, Minerva ?

\- Albus...

\- Plume en sucre ?

\- Tiens, nous, on a des Chocogrenouilles ! Vous en voulez ? On pourrez se faire un petit goûter, comme ça, entre nous... Rien de bien méchant, bien sûr ! Je suis certain que...

\- _Monsieur_ _Potter,_ pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de vous taire ? Siffla le professeur McGonagall avec une colère difficilement contenue.

Sirius ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, trop occuper à fixer intensément Remus Lupin, qui s'était prudemment assis le plus loin possible du Black. Après l'incident de la Grande Salle, les quatre Gryffondor s'étaient vu directement emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à les rejoindre et à leur proposer un siège. Ils se retrouvaient donc assis juste devant le bureau, Lupin à droite, Sirius à gauche, Evans et James coincés au milieu. Ils devaient être là depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, mais Sirius n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont discutaient les autres, toute son attention étant focalisée sur le si fuyant et irritant Remus Lupin. Pour ne rien arranger, ce dernier avait, en plus, l'outrecuidance de l'ignorer ostensiblement ! Un tel manque de respect à sa personne mettait déjà à rude épreuve la réserve – déjà bien limitée – de patience du garçon aux yeux gris, mais il y avait plus agaçant encore... Comme le fait que la personne qui s'octroyait le droit illégitime de le snober s'appelait Remus Lupin – oui, Sirius avait des idées fixes, mais comme c'était en partie à cela qu'il devait sa place chez les lions, il faudrait faire avec ! – ou encore que cette personne en question venait de se lever et sortit calmement du bureau... S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Monsieur Black, restez assis ! Ordonna sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

\- Lupin vient de s'en aller, lui ! Protesta-t-il, outré au plus haut point.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que les gens disent ? Souffla Evans, exaspérée.

Il la fixa avec agacement et elle roula des yeux.

\- Question bête, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de lui expliquer avec le même ton qu'elle aurait pris pour s'adresser à un enfant de deux ans particulièrement stupide.

\- QUOI ? S'écria-t-il, complètement révolté. Alors, sous prétexte que c'est moi qui lui aie lancé des sorts – tellement parfaits que vous devriez me donnez une bonne dizaine de points, d'ailleurs – lui, il est considéré comme une victime ? INJUSTICE !

\- Black, cessez de hurler ! Vous êtes dans le bureau du directeur ! S'insurgea leur professeur de métamorphose.

\- Oh, laissez, laissez, Minerva, minimisa tranquillement Dumbledore. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir un bonbon ?

\- Albus !

\- Mais enfin, Minerva ! Vous êtes dans le bureau du directeur ! La singea l'un des élèves.

\- Potter ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, et je vous conseille _fortement_ de vous calmer ! Tonna l'Animagus. Sachez, jeune homme, que vos parents seront mis au courant de votre comportement, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais ! D'autre part, vous aurez une retenue demain soir à...

\- Demain ? Impossible, professeur ! La coupa sans cérémonie le fils Potter. J'en ai déjà une avec Flitwick !

\- Le professeur Flitwick, monsieur Potter, corrigea le directeur avec amusement.

\- Eh bien, après demain !

\- Ce n'est pas possible non plus...

\- Et pourquoi donc, cette fois ? Soupira la directrice-adjointe.

\- Parce que vous m'avez collé jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour vous avoir lancé un Bloque-Jambes, madame, répondit-il innocemment.

La sévère sorcière pinça les lèvres, avant de remarquer à haute voix :

\- Vous adorez jouer à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Confirma joyeusement son ami mal coiffé.

Pendant ce temps-là, le cerveau de Sirius consentit finalement à traiter les informations recueillies par ses oreilles. Il regarda James Potter...

\- Tu as... QUOI ? S'étouffa-t-il.

Lazy – ou quelque chose comme ça – Evans renifla hautainement, avant de déclarer agressivement :

\- Oui, cet idiot a attaqué un professeur en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et nous a fait perdre une quantité astronomique de points ! Content ?

Cette fois, son cerveau – beaucoup trop sollicité, ces derniers temps – ne retint qu'une chose :

\- Il a attaqué un prof... ?

\- Oui ! Confirma Evans, de mauvais poil.

\- SANS MOI ?

\- Je viens de te le... Hein ? Mais t'es débile, ou quoi ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait, quand un claquement de langue retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de potentiellement très compromettant.

\- Monsieur Black... Commença le professeur McGonagall d'une voix dangereusement calme.

 _Oh._ _Merlin._

Là, il était mal. Tout ça parce que Remus Lupin l'avait coincé dans une salle avec Peeves – car Sirius n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que la venue de l'esprit frappeur faisait partie du plan d'évasion du garçon aux cheveux châtains... Ce dernier l'avait provoqué pour qu'il crie, sachant parfaitement que, là où il y avait du bruit, il y avait Peeves. Et c'était à cause de ça que James avait fait son numéro, que Sirius avait essayé d'attraper Lupin, qu'ils avaient fini chez Dumbledore et que McGonagall venait d'assister à l'une de ses plus belles bourdes ! En plus, dans le processus, il avait visiblement achevé de se mettre à dos une _rousse_! Tout était de sa faute...

Maudit soit Remus Lupin !

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre... Beaucoup de dialogues, pas forcément compréhensible... J'avoue ne pas être satisfait de ce chapitre, mais si je ne le postais pas aujourd'hui, l'attente se serait facilement prolongée d'une ou deux semaines, donc j'essaierai plutôt de me rattraper pour la suite... Si ça plaît toujours, évidemment...


	7. Réflexion faite

**7- Réflexion faite...**

En deux mois, personne à Poudlard n'avait jamais vu une telle chose... James Potter était debout et six heures n'avaient pas encore sonné. James Potter était debout... _Un dimanche matin ?_ Et, bien entendu, il fallait que le meilleur ami de Sirius Black apparaisse devant lui juste quand il s'autorisait enfin à légèrement abaisser sa garde, persuadé – visiblement à tort – que personne ne viendrait le déranger à cinq heures trente sept, un 31 octobre... Remus se serait donné des baffes ! Est-ce qu'il devait s'enfuir tout de suite ou prendre le risque de tomber dans un traquenard ?

…

Il commençait peut-être à devenir un peu paranoïaque, non ?

Ça devait être « l'effet Black »... Il soupira et commença à rassembler son matériel de dessin. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Il venait de se lever, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, quand...

\- Lupin !

Bon sang ! Peut-être qu'en prétendant n'avoir entendu... ? James Potter vint se planter juste sous son nez. Raté !

\- Remus Lupin, c'est bien ça ? Salut, je suis James ! James Potter...

Remus se contenta d'un hochement de tête assez sec, retenant au passage un commentaire relativement... acide. Comme s'il pouvait se trouver une personne, rien qu'une seule, à Poudlard pour ignorer le nom de James Potter ! Même Binns – Binns, qui semblait pourtant ne pas avoir vu d'élèves depuis un bon millénaire – connaissait le fauteur de troubles ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Potter et lui ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole avant aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient camarades de dortoir ! Hmm ? Ah, si ! C'était exactement ça, songea-t-il, railleur. Il se morigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer amer ! Sa solitude, il l'avait déjà acceptée et il faisait d'ailleurs tout pour la conserver. Sa sombre litanie lui revint en mémoire. _Ne jamais les laisser approcher. Ne jamais croire. Ne jamais espérer. Rester seul et se faire oublier._ Il réintégra brutalement le moment présent. Juste devant lui, Potter se trémoussait, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Le lycanthrope marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'erreurs dans cette phrase pour qu'il ne les relève pas. La première : Potter, juste devant lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Potter aimait attirer l'attention, être adulé. Lui, il était transparent et insipide. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi populaire viendrait soudain le trouver, _lui_ , alors qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais manifesté le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait connaissance de son existence ? Ensuite, Potter se _trémoussait_. Cette observation se passait de commentaire, tant les faits parler d'eux-mêmes. Mais, surtout... James Potter était _mal-à-l'aise_? C'était antithétique, oxymoronique, paradoxal ! Remus en perdait son latin ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Quelque chose de grave, sûrement... Quelque chose de _très_ grave... MERLIN, IL SAVAIT ! IL SAVAIT ET IL VENAIT POUR LUI DEMANDER DE QUITTER LE DORTOIR ET POUDLARD !

\- Alors... euh, voilà, commença le trublion. Je voulais te demander... Enfin, Sirius...

Bien sûr, c'était Black qui le lui avait dit ! Remus comprenait beaucoup mieux. Comme il avait appris que Sirius appartenait à la branche centrale de la Maison Black, qu'il était l'héritier légitime du nom et des biens de la famille la plus influente du moment – rien que ça ! – ce dernier avait probablement cherché un moyen de réduire au silence celui qui avait découvert son secret. Et il avait ainsi percé le sien ! Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il poursuivi aussi assidûment ? Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à l'attacher ? Et maintenant, il allait être chassé du dortoir et expulsé de l'école ! Tout ça, juste parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait comme ça. _Ne jamais espérer..._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Sirius et toi ? Demanda brutalement le brun.

\- QUOI ? S'étouffa Remus, alors que sa voix filait dangereusement dans les aigus.

Il fallait dire que ça, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et d'abord...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? S'interrogea-t-il tout haut.

Il fallut que son interlocuteur recommence à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens pour que Remus se rende compte que sa pensée avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois ! Potter reprit la parole, visiblement encore moins assuré qu'au début de la conversation. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ce matin-là !

\- Eh bien, tu sais... Plus ça va et plus il s'intéresse à toi... du coup... enfin, comme il a l'air de préférer passer du temps avec toi... je...

À partir du troisième mot, Remus sut qu'il était totalement largué. Visiblement, l'autre ne venait pas l'expulser d'où que ce soit et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Il venait pour lui parler de Sirius Black. Mais pourquoi venir parler de Sirius Black avec _lui_? Pour un peu, on aurait dit que James Potter venait lui demander des conseils !

…

Par Morgane, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir autant !

\- Tucroisquibfzcnvqmvnaami ?

Remus fixa le fils Potter. Pendant une seconde. Puis deux. Trois. C'était peut-être un message codé ? NON ! Ne. Plus. Réfléchir. Méchant Remus, méchant !

…

Quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'il irait voir un Médicomage, ce ne serait pas pour sa lycanthropie...

\- Je... tu... Hein ? Bredouilla-t-il en voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de répéter.

\- Tu crois que... je suis un mauvais ami ?

Merlin, Morgane, Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar ! MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON LUI DEMANDAIT _ÇA_ À _LUI_? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des amis, c'était avant d'être mordu. Soit un peu avant ses cinq ans.

...

Il avait vraiment une vie pourrie...

…

Ne. pas. Réfléchir. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Pourquoi Potter le dévisageait-il ainsi ? Expirer. _Oh_ _!_ Inspirer. _Il attendait une réponse à sa question !_ Mais... Remus ne savait pas quoi lui répondre... Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que le meilleur ami de Black le prendrait assez mal si Remus partait soudainement en courant... C'était dommage, d'ailleurs, Remus courait vite. Donc il aurait pu le semer. Mais se mettre à dos Sirius Black ET James Potter semblait être un très mauvaise idée... Lui jeter un sort, peut-être ? Mais malheureusement, Remus ne savait pas lancer celui d'Amnésie...

\- MERLIN ! TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS UN MAUVAIS AMI !

Il n'avait tout de même pas interpréter son silence comme une affirmation ? Question bête... Bien sûr que si ! _Qui ne dit mot consent_... Nom d'un Pitiponk borgne ! Bien entendu qu'il allait prendre ça pour une réponse ! Y avait-il des limites à sa propre stupidité ? Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de rattraper le coup, maintenant...

\- Non ! Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'empressa-t-il de nier.

\- Ah oui ? Releva l'autre, sceptique.

\- Non ! Enfin... oui... euh... Black n'essaie pas de te remplacer, enfin ! Lança-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- « Black » ? Releva le fils Potter.

Remus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Était-il possible que James n'ait pas fait le lien entre Sirius et la détestable famille de Sang-Pur ? Que Sirius ne lui ait pas dit ? Que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait eu l'air paniqué en apercevant un témoin de l'épisode de la Beuglante ? Et que lui-même ait accidentellement vendu la mèche à l'instant ? Remus allait s'exiler en Antarctique et rejoindre la colonie de manchots dont il était sûrement issu ! Sa maladresse n'avait-elle donc pas plus de limite que sa stupidité ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il était réellement mal barré !

\- Tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ?

Alors c'était _ça_ qui l'avait interpellé ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il cesse de réfléchir...

\- Non ! On n'est pas réellement proches, tu sais ? Enfin, lui, il me course et moi, je fais tout pour lui échapper, c'est tout...

\- C'est tout, je vois, fit-il en hochant la tête, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Remus fronça les sourcils. C'était donc tout ce qu'il suffisait de dire pour que Potter cesse de se torturer l'esprit avec ça ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Comme pour lui donner tort, James Potter réengagea la conversation avec, cette fois, son aisance habituelle et un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

\- Et toi, Remus ? Parle-moi un peu de toi ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. La façon dont tu as arrêté les sorts de Sirius était plutôt impressionnante ! Tu t'entraînes beaucoup ?

\- Euh... merci... Je ne sais pas si on peu dire que je m'entraîne beaucoup ou non... En fait, à part les sorts vus en classe et celui de séchage, je ne connais que le Charme du Bouclier et l'Antisort Général... Mon père m'avait déjà appris comment lancer les trois derniers d'un point de vue théorique... J'ai juste mis en pratique de temps à autres depuis la rentrée... Mais c'est tout. Dans un vrai duel, je n'aurais aucune chance !

\- Ton père devait avoir peur qu'on t'attaque, remarqua le cauchemar de Lily Evans.

\- Avec raison, marmonna sombrement le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien... si j'ai dû m'en servir, c'est bien parce qu'on m'a attaqué, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Mais bon, assez parlé de moi ! S'il y a quelqu'un à féliciter pour ses prouesses magiques, c'est bien Black et toi ! Votre dernière blague était vraiment impressionnante ! Au fait, comment vous vous y prenez pour trouver tous ces sortilèges ?

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, ma famille possède tout plein de grimoires, alors ça fait des années que j'apprends à lancer des sorts ! Et comme la Trace ne permet pas de savoir qui utilise la magie dans une maison de sorcier, je ne me suis pas contenté de la théorie, _moi_! Même si j'avoue que mes parents n'étaient pas très contents que « j'emprunte » leur baguette, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace. Et puis, comme on n'a pas besoin d'écouter en cours ou de faire nos devoirs, on a beaucoup plus de temps ! Même si on en perd beaucoup avec les retenues...

\- Vous devriez éviter de faire vos farces devant les professeurs, alors, releva Remus.

\- Mais si personne ne le voit, ce n'est plus drôle !

\- Mais non, je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas que ça se voit ! Ce qui ne doit pas se voir, c'est vous, en train de faire la blague ! Faites-vous des alibis solides, assurez-vous que les professeurs vous voient bien lors du déclenchement de vos farces et vous ne serrez pas pris... Sauf si vous vous vantez juste sous leur nez ou que vous êtes les seuls de l'école à ne pas être touchés, ajouta-t-il après un court instant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Potter le fixer bizarrement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé emporté. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand...

\- Et si tu nous aidais ? Proposa James.

\- Je... Quoi ?

\- Et si tu nous aidais, répéta-t-il. Tu as de bons réflexes, tu réfléchis vite et tu as l'air de savoir comment faire pour ne pas se faire prendre ! Tu pourrais nous aider, Sirius et moi, à faire nos blagues !

\- Je... je ne veux déranger personne et je ne suis pas sûr que Black...

\- Il sera d'accord, ne t'en fais pas ! Et tu ne nous dérangeras pas ! Si tu veux, faisons un test ! Mardi prochain, nous avions pour projet de continuer notre exploration du château... pour trouver de nouveaux passages secrets... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec nous ? De là, on verra bien si tu te joins ou non à nous pour les blagues !

\- Mardi ? Oh... Désolé, je ne peux pas...

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna James, déçu.

\- C'est la pleine lune, expliqua Remus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? S'enquit-il, perplexe, alors que Remus, horrifié, ouvrait de grands yeux.

Il n'avait pas pu dire _ça_! Il ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ stupide ! Réflexion faite, Remus Lupin devrait _toujours_ réfléchir avant de parler !

\- Eh bien... en fait, je suis... Je suis...

* * *

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre ! Du point de vu de Remus, cette fois ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler, celui-là... J'espère qu'il est suffisamment compréhensible... Après tout, le raisonnement de Remus est bien différent de celui de Sirius ! A peu près aussi étrange, mais différent... Enfin, j'espère que l'on sent que le raisonnement est différent... et que ça vous a plus, aussi, accessoirement... Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, je m'enfonce. La prochaine fois, découvrez la révélation de Remus à James et assistez au grand retour de Sirius Black ! Enfin, normalement...


	8. Conflit(s) d'intérêts

Coucou,

Juste un petit mot ennuyant de l'auteur pour s'excuser de ne pas faire de réponses convenables (voire tout court) à vos commentaires. Loin d'être un manque d'intérêt de ma part, c'est simplement parce que je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous répondre et que je suis malheureusement trop occupé pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement à des réponses convenables... Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais... j'y arrive pas (et je n'en suis pas fier) ! D'un autre côté, sachez que j'apprécie vraiment vos reviews et qu'elles donnent vraiment la motivation pour écrire les différents chapitres, donc... Merci à vous tous de lire cette petite fic ! Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire... **  
**

* * *

 **8- Conflit(s) d'intérêts…**

Sirius ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. À la place, il resta allongé sur son lit, sans bouger. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'il dormait ou qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce... Ce qui n'était, bien entendu pas le cas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et savait parfaitement qui avait poussé la porte. Seulement, Sirius n'était pas dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « bon » jour...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Je suis allé faire un tour, répondit James en avançant jusqu'au lit de Sirius.

\- Ah...

\- J'ai croisé Lupin, déclara le garçon aux cheveux indomptables.

\- Ah...

 **-** On a parlé. Il est plutôt sympa...

\- Si tu le dis, déclara le fils Black d'une voix toujours aussi lasse.

Pourtant, une sonnette d'alarme venait de retentir dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas bon. James ne devait pas _lui_ parler. Mais c'était peut-être déjà trop tard... L'ambiance dans la pièce était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de... différent... Sirius devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu as repéré de nouveaux passages secrets pendant ta ballade ?

Son ami secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Eh bien... Heureusement qu'on a décidé de se refaire une nuit d'exploration, pas vrai ?

Il avait dit ça comme si de rien était, mais, en son for intérieur, il attendait attentivement la réponse de son camarade. Laquelle tarda justement un peu trop. Le cœur du Black rata un battement, alors que ses yeux gris s'obscurcissaient et perdaient brusquement les dernières étincelles de malice, qui avaient survécu à sa mauvaise humeur, pour être remplacées par le même éclat glacial et impitoyable que celui qui habitait les pupilles de sa très chère génitrice. James respira un peu plus profondément qu'il n'aurait dû et prit la paroles. Instinctivement, les doigts du Black se refermèrent sur le bois de sa baguette.

\- Écoute, Sirius, commença prudemment James, qui avait visiblement compris que ce n'était pas le jour pour lui chercher des Nargoles. Je...

\- Quoi ? Coupa-t-il assez sèchement.

Le silence qui suivit lui apprit que son _ami_ cherchait probablement ses mots. Sirius ne fit rien pour l'aider.

\- En fait... Tu sais que j'ai autant envie que toi de la faire, cette expédition, mais... Ça te dérange si on reporte ?

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il, encore plus froid.

Cependant, James semblait déterminer à ne pas se laisser affecter et il reprit, cette fois-ci, comme si de rien n'était :

\- J'ai proposé à Lupin de venir avec nous...

Cette fois, Sirius ne put pas faire comme si cela lui importait peu.

\- QUOI ? Rugit-il en se redressant brutalement et en daignant, finalement, regarder son interlocuteur. Tu as... QUOI ?

Lequel, paradoxalement, paraissait avoir retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui.

\- J'ai invité Lupin à venir avec nous.

\- Mais tu es complètement _malade_ ! Il a refusé, j'espère !

\- Mmm... partiellement, dirons-nous, modéra le fou à lunettes.

Le frère de Regulus haussa les sourcils.

\- Il a _partiellement_ refusé ? Releva-t-il. C'est stupide ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'abord ? Il fait un quart du trajet avec nous, puis il s'arrête et attend qu'on repasse ?

À son plus grand agacement, le binoclard eut le culot de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _Je_ _disais_ _donc_ : il a partiellement refusé. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne peut pas nous accompagner mardi, mais qu'il voudrait bien... D'où ma proposition de reporter !

\- Attends un peu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ça mardi ? L'arrêta-t-il.

\- Parce que Lupin ne peut pas, répondit l'autre, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement stupide.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas ? S'entêta Sirius.

\- Parce que c'est la pleine lune...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Souffla Sirius, excédé.

L'imbécile heureux qui lui servait d'ami poussa aussitôt un cri de triomphe qui irrita atrocement ses précieux tympans.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est cool, balaya le garçon d'un geste impatient de la main. Et ?

James se gratta l'arrière du crâne, dérangeant encore plus son semblant de coiffure.

\- J'avoue que ces explications étaient un peu bizarres, mais... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a un... euh... truc... avec la lune...

\- Un truc ?

\- Il a dit qu'il est sénélé... non, nésélé...

\- Hein ?

\- … sélénophobe ! Hurla le malvoyant, comme s'il venait d'inventer la poudre de cheminette.

\- Sélé... Quoi ?

\- Ah non ! M'oblige pas à le redire ! Se hérissa le Potter qui prenait visiblement cela comme une remise en question de sa pitoyable réussite.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? S'enquit le premier, exaspéré.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec mauvaise volonté.

\- Je sais pas !

Et, soudainement, Sirius se sentit _très_ las. Finalement, Potter consentit à lui donner de plus amples informations.

\- Bon... D'après ce que j'ai retenu de ses explications, il a peur de la lune depuis tout petit. Un truc psychologique, apparemment... Bref, il arrive à surpasser ça la majeure partie du temps, mais pas lorsqu'elle est pleine ou presque pleine... Et j'avoue que s'il nous fait une crise de panique en plein milieu d'un couloir, ça risque d'être relativement embêtant...

\- Il a peur de... la _lune_? MAIS C'EST QUOI SON PROBLÈME, À CE TYPE ?

\- JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE RÉPÉTERAI PAS CE MOT IMPRONONÇABLE ! S'écria le fils Potter.

\- RAAH ! LA FERME ! Répliqua l'héritier des Black. DONNE-MOI PLUTÔT LA DATE !

\- VENDREDI !

\- HORS DE QUESTION !

\- JE TE DEMANDE PAS TON AVIS !

\- EH BIEN JE TE LE DONNE QUAND MÊME ! C'EST CE SOIR OU RIEN !

\- C'EST VENDREDI !

\- CE SOIR !

\- CE SOIR, TU NE POURRAS PAS !

\- AH OUI ? ET POURQUOI DONC ?

\- PARCE QUE JE VAIS TE JETER UN SORT DONT TU NE TE REMETTRAS PAS AVANT VENDREDI !

\- CE SOIR !

\- VENDREDI !

\- EXPULSO !

\- DENTESAUGMENTO !

\- TARANTALLEGRA !

.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius était étendu en travers de son lit. Le dortoir entier était sens dessus dessous. Les matelas étaient retournés, les draps, trempés, les oreillers, éventrés, les rideaux, carbonisés... Les meubles tenaient à peine debout et il y avait des plumes dans toute la pièce, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de faire une bataille de boules de neige avec des hiboux en guise de projectiles... Le pire, c'était que, au final, aucun sort n'avait réellement atteint sa cible, à part un ou deux qui n'avaient laissé aucune trace physique et dont les effets, limités dans le temps, s'étaient déjà dissipés. Avec un rictus qui dévoilait ses canines, Sirius commença à déchirer consciencieusement les restes de son oreiller, alors que des pensées aussi noires que son nom traversaient son esprit. Lupin avait parlé avec James. Lupin avait parlé avec... Lupin avait parlé... Lupin... Lupin. Lupin avait peut-être tout dit à James. Lupin pouvait lui prendre James. Lupin était _une menace_. Sirius Black n'aimait pas les menaces. Sirius Black n'aimait pas _Remus_ _Lupin_.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les plumes qui jonchaient le sol, ramenant au passage le souvenir du dérangeant hibou qu'il avait reçu lors du petit déjeuner, qu'il avait – heureusement – pris seul, puisque James s'était alors révélé introuvable. Un sourire sans joie écorcha les lèvres du garçon. Il aurait dû le savoir, depuis le temps... Une journée ne pouvait qu'être horrible lorsqu'elle commençait par la réception d'une lettre de Walburga Black !

* * *

Voilà... Pas vraiment satisfait de celui-là non plus, mais rien ne dit que je l'aurais été en le retravaillant encore et encore... Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aurais sans cesse repoussé le moment de le poster, donc vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant début juin... En tout cas, même si ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, j'espère qu'il est au moins compréhensible et reste à peu près cohérent par rapport au reste... Bref, vous avez le droit de vous plaindre...


	9. Expédition nocturne

**9- Expédition nocturne…**

Malgré la présence de Lupin, Sirius parvint à tirer un peu de satisfaction en voyant la tête de James. Les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les yeux prêts de sortir de leurs orbites, les lunettes de travers et la bouche grande ouverte, il avait l'air de s'être pris un sortilège de Confusion. Sirius se donna à peine la peine de cacher son sourire narquois. C'était bien fait pour Potter !

\- Mais... tu... qu'est-ce que... enfin...

Le sourire du Black s'agrandit, alors que son soi-disant meilleur ami balbutiait une suite de mots sans queue ni tête, visiblement trop choqué pour se rappeler comment former une phrase décente.

\- Ben quoi ? Interrogea-t-il innocemment. J'ai bien le droit d'amener quelqu'un, moi aussi, non ?

C'était définitif, Sirius adorait l'expression de stupeur qu'affichait James en ce moment ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de se forcer à traîner un deuxième boulet pendant leur petite escapade... Lupin continua de le regarder avec une drôle de tête, avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour demander :

\- Et tu comptes nous le présenter, ton... euh... ami ?

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il fallait que Remus Lupin ait jurer de l'achever avant la fin de l'année pour s'évertuer de la sorte à lui gâcher toute sorte de plaisir ! En soupirant, Sirius consentit, dans un élan de générosité que peu de personnes à sa place auraient eu, à répondre à l'usurpateur.

\- Potter, Lupin... Voici mon très cher ami... Parker !

\- En fait, je m'appelle Peter, moi...

\- Silence, Jack !

\- _Jack_? C'est Peter ! Je viens de te le dire et tu n'es pas fichu d'avoir une seule lettre de correcte ? Tu pourrais au moins faire _semblant_ de me prêter attention, non ?

\- Attends un peu ! _Potter_ ? Tu m'as appelé _« Potter »_? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'APPELLES POTTER ?

\- Eh ! Mais... tu es celui qui partage notre dortoir, c'est ça ? Enchanté, Remus Lupin...

\- JE T'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX, POTTER !

\- Peter Pettigrow, ravi de faire ta connaissance...

.

.

.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les deux se regardèrent, mal-à-l'aise, puis Peter formula à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux :

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on est dans le même dortoir et c'est la première fois qu'on se parle ?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Ah...

En silence, ils reportèrent leur attention sur leurs deux autres camarades de chambres.

\- TU CHERCHES LES NOISES, POTTER ?

\- Au fait, Pettigrow...

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS POTTER, BLACK !

\- Appelle-moi Peter, s'il-te-plaît... Je déteste mon nom de famille...

\- Hmm... Je dirais que tu es loin d'être le seul...

\- LA FERME, LUPIN ! … ET NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACK, POTTER !

\- ARRÊTE DE T'EN PRENDRE À REMUS ! …. ET NE M'APPELLE PAS POTTER, BLACK !

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACK, POTTER !

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS...

Peter soupira.

\- Et... euh... qu'est-ce que tu disais Lupin ?

\- Oh, rien ! J'étais juste en train de me demander... C'est bien eux qui ont parlé d'explorer _silencieusement_ le château ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua l'autre. En fait, Black est venu me voir i peine dix minutes, on a échangé trois mots, puis il m'a dit de le suivre...

Remus le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu l'as suivi ?

Peter esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Il semblerait...

Mais Remus Lupin n'entendait pas ce contenter de cette réponse !

\- Comme ça ? Il t'a dit de le suivre, et c'est tout ? Insista-t-il, éberlué.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Sirius Black est venu me voir. On ne dit pas non à Sirius Black, répondit-il simplement.

Remus secoua la tête. Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait _forcément_ quelque chose d'autre ! On ne suivait pas quelqu'un sans même savoir qu'elles étaient ses attentes ! C'était tout simplement... c'était... c'était illogique !

\- Il y a autre chose, fit-il à haute voix, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Devant son entêtement, ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs de nouveau.

\- Écoute, Lupin... Black et Potter sont connus dans toute l'école, on est d'accord ?

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as suivi parce qu'il est célèbre ?

\- Non ! Enfin, oui... non... En partie, seulement...

Remus ne comprenait pas. Remus n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il devait probablement être en train de grimacer, car Peter arrêta son semblant d'explication et respira profondément. Remus espérait que c'était pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées afin de lui donner des explications plus claires, et pas pour lui hurler d'aller voir à Durmstrang s'il y était ou pour lui lancer un sort... Heureusement pour lui, Peter ne lui lança aucun maléfice, pas plus qu'il ne le remballa. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne reprit pas non plus la parole. Donc Lupin attendit. Un peu. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Mais Remus Lupin était quelqu'un de patient. Généralement...

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer en passant par une métaphore, suggéra-t-il.

\- Ce... n'est pas une bonne idée ! Le contredit-il aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux essayer quand même, non ?

Avec une réserve évidente, il accepta finalement et se lança :

\- Bien... Imagine... euh... une grenouille !

\- Une grenouille ?

\- Une grenouille, confirma Peter. Un jour, elle rencontre un... un Ronflak cornu et...

\- Un Ronflak cornu ? C'est toujours dans le cadre de ton explication ou tu es en train de raconter une blague ? Interrogea Remus, complètement perdu.

\- Je t'avais dit que la métaphore était une mauvaise idée, se défendit Pettigrow.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là !

\- Bon, tant pis ! Écoute, on sait tous que Black...

\- NE M'APPELEZ PAS BLACK !

\- LA FERME ! ARRÊTE DE T'EN PRENDRE À REMUS !

\- En fait, c'était Peter qui parlait, indiqua – inutilement – le garçon.

\- MAIS CESSE DE L'APPELER REMUS !

\- Donc, je disais, on sait que Black n'est pas patient, qu'on ne lui arrive pas à la cheville avec une baguette et qu'il n'admet pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose... Donc, oui, quand l'un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école m'a dit de le suivre, je l'ai suivi, parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et que, de toute façon, même si j'avais refusé, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire et j'aurais quand même étais obligé de le suivre !

\- ALORS CESSE DE M'APPELER BLACK, POTTER !

\- C'est un peu...

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'APPELLES « POTTER », POTTER ?

\- Lâche ? Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux, moi !

\- PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS GOURÉ ! T'ES CONTENT ?

\- Mais... Tu es à Gryffondor, objecta Remus.

\- NON !

\- Apparemment, même le Choixpeau peut se tromper...

\- ET POURQUOI DONC ?

\- PARCE QUE J'AI MAL À LA GORGE À FORCE DE CRIER !

\- MOI AUSSI !

\- ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON CONTINUE DE HURLER ?

\- JE SAIS PAS !

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Peter à Remus, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas... En fait, je n'arrive déjà pas à imaginer que _qui_ _que_ _ce_ _soit_ puisse faire preuve d'autant de bêtises, alors envisager qu'ils fassent _ça_ à chaque fois... Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces... D'un autre côté...

\- Oui ?

\- James m'a demandé de venir pour les aider à ne plus se faire prendre quand ils « contournent » les règles... Donc si c'est là leur comportement habituel, ça explique qu'ils n'aient jamais évité de retenues !

\- Mais je t'ennuie, Lupin !

\- Sirius ! Le prévint James.

Le garçon aux yeux gris leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! N'empêche que...

\- POTTER ! BLACK !

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent, alors que quelqu'un surgissait derrière eux. Remus sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. À mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, un frisson électrique remontait le long de son échine et ses petites cellules grises s'activaient à toutes allures. Courir ne servirait à rien, puisque deux d'entre eux avaient déjà été identifiés. Gryffondor perdrait tout de même des points... En plus, Peter et lui ne connaissaient pas suffisamment le château pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants... Il fallait donc une excuse. Et il avait environ sept secondes pour en trouver une... Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et, en priant pour qu'il comprenne, il chuchota à Pettigrow, juste à côté de lui, « Somnambule ! », avant de se retourner vers le professeur McGonagall. Au passage, il entendit très distinctement Sirius souffler à James : « Eh ben ! Elle ne doit pas avoir mal à la gorge, elle ! ». Il valait mieux que leur directrice de maison n'ait pas entendu ça... Dire qu'il aurait pu éviter de tomber sur elle s'il s'était un minimum concentré sur les bruits autour d'eux ! C'était bien la peine d'avoir une ouïe sur-développée si c'était pour être aussi sourd que les autres ! Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était miser sur ses capacités de menteur et son parcours scolaire encore irréprochable... _Alea Jacta est_!

\- Professeur McGonagall, s'écria-t-il avec tout le soulagement dont il était capable – ce qui eut l'air de marcher puisque tout le monde le fixa avec surprise. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme nous sommes heureux de vous voir ! Nous avons besoin _impérativement_ besoin d'aide !

\- J'avoue, Monsieur Lupin, que je m'étonne de vous trouver hors de votre dortoir à cette heure. Je vous pensais plus sérieux que cela, enfin... Pettigrow ? S'étonna soudainement l'enseignante, en fronçant les sourcils. Que faites-vous ?

Remus lui-même dut faire un effort pour cacher sa surprise. Certes, l'idée – bien peu originale, d'ailleurs – était de lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son camarade soit si convainquant dans son rôle de somnambule ! En effet, Peter ne marchait pas les yeux fermés et les bras tendus devant lui comme l'aurait fait beaucoup de personnes, non... Il avançait résolument devant lui avec un regard vide et trouble, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa démarche même semblait vaguement différente et il était difficile de se figurer qu'il était réellement dans son état normal. Ça en devenait presque inquiétant... Sans se préoccupé un instant du professeur, Pettigrow passa à côté d'elle et poursuivit son chemin sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Remus ne savait pas si les somnambules agissaient réellement comme ça, mais, en tout cas, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

\- C'est là tout le problème, professeur ! Il est sorti comme ça du dortoir, en pleine nuit ! Il était assez bizarre, alors nous l'avons suivi, mais, même quand on a essayé de lui parler, il ne s'est pas arrêté ! Je.. On pense qu'il est somnambule et on ne sait pas quoi faire... Black pense qu'il faut le réveiller pour le ramener au dortoir, mais Potter dit que c'est potentiellement dangereux... et... euh... la conversation a un peu dérapé après, d'où les cris que vous avez sûrement entendus... Alors, professeur, que devons-nous faire pour lui ? La pressa-t-il.

Malgré l'obscurité, Remus put clairement la voir cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je... euh... Balbutia-t-elle. Essayez de l'orienter progressivement vers votre salle commune... je suppose... Vous... euh... devriez le rattraper... il est en train de partir vers les cachots...

Le garçon retint de justesse un sourire triomphant. Visiblement, il avait réussi à mettre Minerva McGonagall face à une situation qu'elle ne savait pas gérer... Ce qui était tout de même extraordinaire, puisqu'elle devait quotidiennement réagir aux fantaisies de Sirius Black et James Potter !

\- Vous avez raison ! Merci beaucoup, professeur ! S'écria-t-il en poussant les deux autres, complètement ahuris par ce qui était en train de se passer, devant lui pour rejoindre Peter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître au bout du couloir, à la suite de ses compagnons, la directrice-adjointe l'interpella soudainement :

\- Monsieur Lupin ! Bien que je sois heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes faits des amis, je préférerais que vous évitiez de sociabiliser dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu...

Il hocha docilement la tête et amorça un mouvement pour suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté les autres, quand elle ajouta :

\- Et, Remus, soyez sûr de rentrer au plus tôt ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vos camarades et vous-même puissiez jouir une nouvelle fois du bénéfice du doute si nous devions nous recroiser...

\- Bien, professeur McGonagall, répondit-il poliment, avant de finalement disparaître.

Une petite grimace fit son apparition sur le visage d'habitude si sérieux de l'enfant. Il avait peut-être évité une sanction cette fois-ci, mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce ne serait pas aussi facile la prochaine fois ! Puis la grimace se changea en sourire. Un sourire de loup. Oui, pour la première fois depuis des années, Remus Lupin eut un vrai sourire. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis des lunes, il se sentait vivant. Et les exclamations de surprise, les rires et les compliments des trois autres vinrent confirmer ce que tout son être lui disait. Il avait finalement trouvé une meute...

* * *

Voilà... Bon, excusez les... euh... éventuelles ruptures linéaires, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en plusieurs fois et il est possible que les raccords soient un peu flagrants... En outre, même si c'est un peu simpliste, complexifier ce chapitre aurait encore demandé des semaines... et comme je risque d'être très pris dans les jours à venir, j'ai préféré poster comme ça. Donc si ça vous plaît, tant mieux ! Sinon, eh bien... euh... dites-le moi ?


	10. De toutes les couleurs

**10- De toutes les couleurs...**

Sirius devait admettre que Lupin et Pettigrow se révélaient plus efficaces qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Beaucoup plus, même ! À tel point que James et lui faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent appel à eux pour leurs blagues, qui se révélaient d'autre part d'autant plus nombreuses et spectaculaires qu'au début d'année. Sans compter que le principal inconvénient – à savoir le nombre astronomique d'heures de retenue qu'un professeur de métamorphose pouvait infliger à deux pauvres élèves sans défense, pour des motifs aussi saugrenus que _« cadeau_ _déplacé »_ – se trouvait, si ce n'est totalement effacé, au moins considérablement réduit. Et même Sirius ne pouvait nier – bien qu'il l'aurait certainement fait avec grand plaisir s'il l'avait pu – que Remus Lupin était l'origine de la tendance décroissante que subissait la « _courbe réactionnelle »_ , comme ils l'avaient récemment nommée. On pouvait d'ailleurs pratiquement affirmer qu'il était la voix de la raison dans leur groupuscule. Et qu'il prenait son rôle au sérieux ! Ainsi, même Sirius avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'offrir une souris en caoutchouc à leur bien-aimée directrice de Maison pour qu'elle se « déride un peu et laisse les honnêtes farceurs en faire de même » n'était pas sa plus brillante idée. Toutefois, Lupin avait expliqué ultérieurement au jeune Black que le problème n'était pas tant le cadeau en lui-même – bien qu'il ait tout de même affirmé que la nature du présent n'avait rien arrangé – mais le moment qu'il avait choisi pour lui en faire don. Bien entendu, Sirius savait pertinemment bien qu'il avait agi au meilleur moment, mais Lupin était trop têtu pour le reconnaître et McGonagall, trop timide pour lui dire à quel point le geste attentionné de son élève lui avait fait plaisir. Sirius soupira. Dans son immense magnanimité, il avait décidé de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur. Après tout, même s'il était parfait, il comprenait très bien que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas de tout le monde... Même si certains faisaient des efforts pour accéder à l'excellence. Ainsi, James et Pettigrow avaient convenu avec lui qu'en collant « accidentellement » et magiquement des Serpentard aux murs, Sirius avait mené l'Art de l'horreur à un tout autre niveau et que le cadeau fait à leur chère professeur de métamorphose était absolument parfait, même s'ils avaient également estimé qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de ne pas enchaîner les deux le même jour. Ou la même semaine. Voire le même mois.

Mais là n'était pas la question ! L'important était que la courbe réactionnelle était décroissante. Et, les punitions se raréfiant, la fréquence de leurs méfaits – si l'on pouvait désigner de cette manière grotesque les chefs-d'œuvre d'inventivité et de magie qu'ils déployaient – augmentait drastiquement. De sorte qu'en trois mois, ils avaient déjà causé plus de raffut, de rires, de grognements, de problèmes et d'agitation dans le château que ne l'avaient fait des générations d'élèves sur toute leur scolarité. Bien entendu, pour toute personne n'ayant pas assisté à la Nuit du Somnambule – Lupin trouvait le nom stupidement drôle, mais James avait adoré et Pettigrow n'avait pas d'avis réel sur la question – cette recrudescence de farces semblait incompréhensible, mais Minerva McGonagall n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et même le sourire poli et innocent de Lupin et l'air perdu et désolé de Pettigrow ne suffisaient plus à endormir ses soupçons. Et Merlin savait qu'une pause dans sa croisade anti-blagueurs aurait été très appréciée des quatre garçons !

Pourtant, malgré cela, Sirius était tout de même forcé de reconnaître que Lupin et Pettigrow méritaient totalement la place qu'ils étaient en train de se tailler dans sa vie et dans celle de James. Pire, il en venait à _apprécier_ les deux intrus ! Et, en plus, il commençait à être à court d'excuses pour leur en vouloir. Ce qui en disait déjà long sur l'étendue du désastre, puisque, question mauvaise fois, les Black n'avaient jamais été en reste...

Il soupira. Depuis quand était-ce si difficile de reprocher des choses aux gens ?

.

.

.

\- Toi, tu fais encore la tête, remarqua James.

\- Absolument pas ! Nia vivement Sirius.

\- Ben oui, c'est ça ! Tu es simplement en train de perfectionner ta tête de tueur, je suppose ?

Perplexe, Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Et je ferais ça pour... ?

\- … parvenir à infiltrer Azkaban, assura son ami.

\- Pour… ?

\- Pour venir me voir. Je vais tuer Evans !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Sirius tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il en resta muet... environ trois secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Tapant du poing sur la table, il tomba de sa chaise et se mit à se rouler par terre en pleurant de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle, Sirius ! S'indigna celui qui était jadis brun.

Jadis, oui ! Car les indomptables cheveux de James Potter arboraient maintenant fièrement une teinte bien criarde de vert. Sans oublier le fait que ladite chevelure était actuellement coiffée en deux couettes magnifiquement ridicules. Dans le même esprit, ses lunettes, jusque là relativement sobres, avaient laissé place à des monstruosités rose bonbon en forme de fleur. Pour ne rien arranger, des moustaches de chat lui avaient poussé, tandis que son visage, maintenant blanc à taches noires, le faisait ressembler à un dalmatien ou un panda. Hormis quelques flammèches qui dansaient dans ses cheveux et dans le bas de son uniforme, le fier James Potter ressemblait étrangement à cette fillette moldue que Sirius avait croisée une fois après une fête d'anniversaire au 11, Square Grimmaurd...

Bref, il était l'incarnation du mot « ridicule ».

\- Non ! C'est... c'est encore pire que drôle ! Parvint-il à articuler malgré tout. Si tu... Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Merlin ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Aguamenti.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON ! NON ! PARDON ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !

.

.

.

\- Dégage, Black !

\- Mais... ! _Hic_ ! J'ai... _hic ! …_ encore rien dit !

\- Justement, je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps ! S'écria Evans avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Attends une minute... Tu as le hoquet ?

\- Je... _HIC !_ Non ! Pas – hic – du tout !

\- Tu _as_ le hoquet !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- _HIC !_

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Triompha-t-elle.

\- Méchante, bougonna-t-il.

Evans leva un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'es qu'une – hic ! – méchante !

\- Dis-moi, Black... Tu t'es déjà entendu parler ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment tu peux parvenir à te supporter !

\- Méchante ! Moi qui – hic ! – voulais juste savoir ce que – hic ! – James avait fait pour que tu le mettes dans cet état...

Sa camarade de Gryffondor ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir brusquement pour fusiller le garçon de son intense regard vert.

\- Black, étant donné que tu es actuellement incapable de lancer le moindre sort à cause de ton hoquet, je te conseille fortement _d'arrêter d'être toi_ , au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse... En outre, je te rappelle que, moi, je n'ai pas de problème d'élocution et que j'ai une baguette... Conclusion : tu as trois secondes pour dégager ou je te mets dans le même état que ton abruti de petit copain !

\- Eh ! James et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation, je te signale ! Enfin, peut-être que ça viendra plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc ne désespère pas ! Peut-être que dans deux ou trois ans, tu auras une chance avec moi ! Enfin, si tu perds un peu de poids – parce que tes joues sont quand même encore un peu trop rondes pour que ce soit sexy – et que tu mets de côté ton caractère de cochon... Et que tu te teins les cheveux, aussi. Parce que là... rousse ! Bon, voilà, hein ! Mère Nature ne t'a pas vraiment gâté, mais peut-être que ça s'arrangera avec l'âge, hein ! Ou peut-être pas, remarque...

\- …

\- Ben, tu dis plus rien, Evans ? S'étonna-t-il, sincèrement perplexe. Eh ! Je n'ai plus le hoquet ! Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi !

\- …

\- Oui, je suis persuadé que c'est grâce à toi ! Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire sur tes cheveux, en fait, je leur dois beaucoup ! D'accord, ils ont été un peu longs à faire effet, mais, au fond, il n'y a pas grand chose qui peut me faire aussi peur que ce tas informe de nœuds oranges !

\- …

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas très causante, toi, hein ? Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas d'amis...

\- …

\- D'ailleurs... Attends... Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est toi qu'on voit souvent avec ce Serpentard bizarre, non ? Franchement, Evans... Même toi, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'amis qu'il faut ramasser le premier Veracrasse qui traîne et décréter que c'est ton meilleur ami !

\- Black...

\- _HIC !_

\- …

\- MERLIN, EVANS, TU SERS À RIEN !

.

.

.

\- Farfadet, lança-t-il au portrait.

La Grosse Dame avait à peine pivoter qu'il était déjà au milieu de la salle commune. Sans un mot ou un regard pour qui que ce soit, il grimpa directement dans son dortoir, saisit un rouleau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et redescendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa à une table et commença à écrire.

\- Sirius ? S'inquiéta James au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Tu... Tu travailles ?

Agacé, l'interpellé fit un geste impatient de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas le moment, éclaboussant ainsi d'encre à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Consentit-il tout de même à répondre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je – hic ! – planifie le – hic ! – meurtre d'Evans !

\- Ah. Bonne idée...

\- Hmm...

\- Sirius ?

\- Quoi, encore ? S'impatienta le garçon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as les cheveux bleus ? S'enquit l'autre, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix. Tu as demandé à Evans de te refaire une coupe ?

Sirius le fusilla du regard. James lui répondit par son plus beau sourire d'imbécile heureux. Sirius se frappa le front avec la main, exaspéré.

\- Tu sais quoi, Jamesie ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir te supporter encore longtemps comme ça...

Le fils Potter le fixa avec un sourire brutalement beaucoup plus arrogant, preuve qu'il savait exactement ce que son ami voulait dire. Il feignit pourtant l'ignorance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon petit Sirinouchet ? Demanda-t-il avec son air le plus inquiet et crétin possible.

Sirius soupira.

\- Je veux dire que je suis d'accord pour appliquer ton idée stupide...

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, après toute cette attente, vous avez droit à... ça... Bon, voilà... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, que voulez-vous ? Enfin, au moins, vous avez pu assister au grand retour de Sirius, avec toute sa subtilité et son tact ! D'ailleurs, il est fort probable qu'il essaie de nouveau d'en savoir plus sur ce que James a fait à Lily... La prochaine fois, Remus, Peter et McGonagall reviennent se joindre à la partie... Enfin, normalement... Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, svp, que je puisse essayer de m'améliorer ou de me corriger... Et si vous repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas non plus à me les signaler, il n'est pas exclu que j'en aie ratées quelques unes...


	11. Intronisation (1)

Bonjour !

Bon, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas avancé cette fiction - d'ailleurs, j'en ai commencée une autre, pour ceux que ça intéresse (c'est _Par Morgane!_ , accessible depuis mon profil) - mais j'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 11 ! Donc le voici...

 _Disclaimer :_ _Cette fiction se base - comme vous êtes sensé l'avoir remarqué - **sur le monde d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling** , monde auquel je me permets d'ajouter quelques personnages..._

J'en profite également pour remercier :

1) tous les gens qui lisent/s'infligent la lecture/continuent de lire cette fic

2) tous ceux qui la/me mettent en favori/suivi

3) tous ceux qui commentent (donc, pour le dernier chapitre, merci à **Ptitepointe2** et **keloush** )

* * *

 **11- Intronisation (1)**

\- Monsieur Black ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous fabriquez au juste ?

Dérangé alors qu'il sculptait consciencieusement un chien dans la table avec le sortilège de Découpe, Sirius leva la tête pour toiser avec agacement l'importun. Et tomba nez à nez avec un drôle de personnage. Vêtu d'une robe violette doublée d'or et d'un chapeau pointu assorti, qui laissait paraître de-ci de-là des cheveux bouclés et châtains, l'homme le dévisageait avec un air sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Vous êtes qui ? Interrogea Sirius, sincèrement curieux.

L'autre plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- Isaac Shelter, répondit-il néanmoins.

Comme si c'était sensé dire quoi que ce soit à Sirius ! L'héritier des Black attendit trois secondes la suite de la présentation – qui ne vint d'ailleurs pas – avant de prendre les choses en main.

\- Et... ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans mon dortoir ? Demanda-t-il, choqué. Je ne vous connais pas, moi !

Si le garçon s'était un minimum intéressé à son interlocuteur, il aurait rapidement compris que le tic nerveux qu'il avait à l'œil droit était le reflet de l'irritation croissante de celui-ci. Mais comme Sirius n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il ne le vit pas. Et, de toute façon, même dans le cas invraisemblable où il aurait pu prêter une quelconque attention à la personne en face de lui, il était ridiculement illusoire de penser qu'il se serait arrêter pour si peu ! Après tout, même s'il en avait assurément plus que de patience, Sirius Black n'était sûrement pas connu pour son tact !

\- Premièrement, monsieur Black, vous _n'êtes pas_ dans votre dortoir, vous...

\- Comment ça ? Le coupa-t-il immédiatement. Évidemment que je suis dans mon dortoir ! Sinon, pourquoi y aurait-il donc le lit de James à côté de la fenêtre ? Et d'abord, où est-ce que je pourrais être à part dans mon dortoir ?

\- Vous êtes en _cours_ , Monsieur Black, vous êtes en cours, martela l'adulte.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Sirius. Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Évidemment ! S'impatienta son interlocuteur.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Gryffondor de vérifier en regardant autour de lui. Bon, à l'évidence, il se trouvait effectivement dans une salle de classe. Subsistaient deux questions :

\- Mais... si je suis en cours, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là, vous ?

Les lèvres de l'homme se tordirent en un rictus douloureux, alors qu'il semblait lutter contre l'envie d'assommer le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis votre professeur, Black.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il, réellement sceptique.

\- Certain, répliqua sèchement Shelter.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais vous enseignez quoi, alors ? Se renseigna-t-il.

\- Défense contre les forces du Mal. Depuis le début de l'année, si vous voulez tout savoir...

Sirius resta pensif un moment. Avant de secouer la tête.

\- Nan, je ne vous crois pas ! Je pense quand même que je vous aurais déjà croisé une ou deux fois depuis le temps, assura-t-il.

Le prétendu professeur le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. À son haussement de sourcil et son étrange silence, Sirius finit par comprendre qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui. Comme il ne savait pas quoi et qu'il n'allait certainement pas demander de précision à un parfait inconnu, Sirius se tourna vers James. Qui n'apprécia que moyennement d'être tiré de sa sieste par un jet d'eau glacé et jeta quelques sorts à l'aveuglette pour manifester son mécontentement. Sirius, bon joueur, se contenta de les bloquer et ne répliqua pas. Malgré cela, James ne parut pas le moins du monde reconnaissant et le fusilla copieusement du regard. Le garçon aux yeux gris lui répondit par un grand sourire.

\- Merlin, Sirius ! Je faisais un super rêve ! Protesta le malvoyant en attrapant ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le frère de Regulus pointa aussitôt l'adulte du doigt.

\- Tu le connais ?

James passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en étudiant longuement la personne en face de lui.

\- Jamais vu ! Certifia-t-il. C'est qui ?

\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle « Sac Chatter » et qu'il est prof...

\- « Sac Chatter » ? Ce n'est même pas un nom ! Le seul prof dont le nom pourrait ressembler à ça, c'est « Isaac Shelter », mais il faudrait être sacrément bouché pour...

James s'interrompit. Fixa Sirius. Prit un air blasé.

\- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Isaac Shelter, pas vrai ? Vérifia James en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Sirius choisit d'y voir une question rhétorique.

\- Hum... Et donc, reprit innocemment-il, c'est lui ou pas ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, je l'ai jamais vu !

Les deux amis réfléchirent quelques secondes.

\- Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un qui connaît tous les profs, décida finalement le fils Potter.

\- À un lèche-bottes, clarifia l'héritier des Black. Tu connais des lèche-bottes, toi ?

James prit un air embêté.

\- Ben n... Ah, mais si ! EVANS !

L'interpellée se retourna vivement pour leur lancer un regard plus froid que tous ceux auxquels ils avaient eux droit jusque là. Pas que cela risquait de les affecter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, mais les deux perturbateurs mirent tout de même l'information de côté. Cela servirait peut-être plus tard...

\- Eh, Evans ! Est-ce que... ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est notre professeur, sombres crétins ! Siffla-t-elle avec colère. Maintenant, si vous avez fini votre numéro, on peut peut-être espérer reprendre le cours ?

Mais le duo ne s'intéressait déjà plus à elle.

\- Donc vous êtes VRAIMENT prof ? S'étonna Sirius, sincèrement surpris.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vous a jamais vu, alors ? Renchérit James, tout aussi étonné.

\- Parce que vous n'écoutez jamais, même quand je vous enlève des points ? Suggéra le professeur Shelter avec un soupir résigné.

\- Ah, fit Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut James.

Ils restèrent pensifs un moment avant de demander :

\- Et vous nous en enlevez souvent ?

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa et leur rappela, par la même occasion, qu'il y avait quelques autres élèves dans la classe.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda leur étrangement patient professeur, alors que les deux perturbateurs reprenaient leurs occupations premières – à savoir graver dans la table et dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'écoutez _absolument_ jamais ?

Le duo se redressa d'un même geste en riant.

\- Parce que nous sommes des génies, professeur ! Clamèrent-ils avant de retourner à leurs importantes activités.

\- Au fait, se souvint Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'on pouvait amener son lit ? C'est injuste que James soit le seul à être bien installé !

.

.

.

Remus retournait bien sagement à sa tour, quand il fut intercepté par un James encore plus survolté que d'habitude et un Sirius, si ce n'est plus calme, au moins un peu moins hystérique que son ami. Remus haussa les sourcils, avant de se raisonner. Il n'y avait pas à être surpris : après tout, James s'était déjà bien reposé pendant le cours – Remus poussa un discret soupir de découragement – donc il était normal qu'il soit encore plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Remarquant que Sirius traînait pratiquement Peter derrière lui et n'ayant plus de raison pour les éviter, Remus ne songea pas une seconde à s'échapper et les salua tranquillement, inconscient du danger qui le guettait, comme tout bon garçon de onze l'aurait été à sa place. La seconde suivante, Remus se faisait traîner à la suite du duo infernal. Il cligna des yeux, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Évidemment, ça ne marcha pas.

Remus n'aimait pas quand ça ne marchait pas...

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait au moins compris une chose : ses réflexes de lycanthrope ne valait rien contre les attaques surprises d'un James parfaitement reposé ! À la réflexion, il n'était même pas sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse résister à un James Potter en pleine forme... Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'y avait pas grand chose pour le faire ! Finalement, vu l'énergie qu'il dégageait pour l'instant, c'était probablement une bonne chose que le meilleur ami de Sirius soit si friand de balades nocturnes. Ça avait au moins le mérite de l'empêcher d'être au meilleur de sa forme... sans quoi le château n'aurait probablement pas résisté plus de deux jours !

…

Mine de rien, Remus ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait kidnappé.

…

Forcé de courir derrière Sirius pour suivre ses grandes enjambées – et accessoirement rester à une distance raisonnable de son propre bras, que le garçon aux yeux gris ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher – Peter hésitait entre se frapper la tête ou, plus simplement, éclater de rire devant le spectacle qu'offraient les trois autres. Sirius – qui ne semblait décidément pas prêt à lui rendre son bras – courait. Soit. Comme un dératé. C'était prévisible. Et se prenait à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin – portes, murs, fantômes, chats, élèves, professeurs, armures... Peter était même pratiquement sûr de l'avoir vu renverser un chaudron ! Après, pourquoi y avait-il un chaudron à cet endroit, ça le dépassait... Toujours était-il que Sirius Black méritait réellement son titre de danger public. Après tout, même lui, Peter Pettigrow, parvenait à éviter la majeure partie de ces obstacles ! Alors même qu'il ne voyait – et ne savait – pas où il allait, parce que ledit danger public était juste devant lui et qu'il donc devait éviter tout ce qui s'écroulait juste devant lui – portes, chats, sacs, livres, chaudrons... Pendant ce temps-là, James Potter, excité comme une puce, gambadait, sautillait, courait, et parvenait malgré tout à ne rien se prendre dans la tête – Sirius Black était vraiment un cas désespéré – et à rester tout devant pour guider ce qui semblait être une petite et chaotique procession à laquelle Peeves ne tarda pas à se joindre. Même si Peter ne savait pas très bien si l'esprit frappeur avait simplement décidé de les accompagner ou s'il poursuivait juste Sirius qui lui avait foncé dedans... Toujours était-il que James Potter, au meilleur de sa forme, courait. Les yeux de Peter s'intéressèrent ensuite à Remus Lupin. Pour l'heure, c'était le plus bizarre. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Remus n'était pas en train de courir, non. Remus était en train de se faire traîner à plus ou moins 45° par rapport au sol derrière James qui l'avait saisit par la peau du dos. Ou plus précisément par le col du dos de sa robe de sorcier. Alors que faisait Remus Lupin ? La question ne méritait même pas d'être posée : Remus réfléchissait. Remus réfléchissait toujours, de toute façon. C'était simplement troublant de le voir croiser les bras, ramener sa main droite à son visage et se caresser le menton d'un air pensif, alors même qu'il était en train de se faire traîner dans tout Poudlard par un Potter drogué à la bonne humeur ! Un instant, Peter se demanda même si, plongé dans ses réflexions comme il l'était, il avait remarqué la manière dont il se faisait transporter... Sûrement que non... Remus avait tendance à faire abstraction de tout le reste quand il réfléchissait. D'ailleurs, Peter était prêt à parier qu'il s'était mis dans cet espèce de transe juste pour comprendre ce que les deux autres énergumènes comptaient faire en les kidnappant de la sorte !

Lui-même n'aurait pas été contre le fait de le savoir non plus.

…

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

Il verrait bien !

.

.

.

Une fois qu'ils eurent parcouru à peu près tous les étages du château – Sirius soupçonnait James de s'être un peu laissé emporter par son enthousiasme débordant – et semé Peeves, ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce. Enfin, plutôt LA pièce dans laquelle ils avaient prévu d'aller ! Ils secouèrent un peu Remus qui était toujours dans la lune, lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient tout clarifier dès qu'il arrêterait de poser des questions et James commença les explications.

…

Enfin, James était sensé commencer les explications, mais avait visiblement préféré se mettre debout sur le bureau d'abord.

…

Comme ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Sirius le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et ils commencèrent finalement leurs explications :

\- Chers amis, commença théâtralement James.

\- Chers camarades, continua – non moins théâtralement – Sirius.

\- Nous sommes...

\- Réunis en...

\- Ce jour...

\- Jour qui restera...

\- À jamais...

\- Gravé dans...

\- Les mémoires...

\- Afin de...

\- Récompenser le...

\- Travail impeccable...

\- Et l'implication admirable...

\- Dont vous avez fait preuve...

\- Au cours de votre période d'essai !

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Maintenant, reprit James.

\- Posez un genou au sol, ajouta Sirius.

\- La main droite sur le cœur...

\- Et prononcez le serment !

Le duo de perturbateurs échangea un sourire complice avant d'annoncer d'une même voix ledit serment :

\- « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Leurs deux camarades, bien qu'un peu méfiants, s'exécutèrent tout de même. James et Sirius sourirent.

\- Nous avons...

\- Le plaisir...

\- Et le privilège...

\- De vous remettre...

\- Le titre officiel...

\- D'assistants...

\- Aux Maniganceurs...

\- De Mauvais Coups !

\- Félicitations ! Les complimenta James.

Mais Peter et Remus n'avaient toujours aucune réaction et se contentaient de cligner des yeux. Sirius en eut rapidement assez.

\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il. Soyez heureux !

Leurs deux nouvelles recrues esquissèrent un sourire timide.

\- Plus que ça, intima-t-il.

Ils sourirent franchement et James et Sirius s'estimèrent satisfaits.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ! Bien que je ne doute pas une seconde que vous ayez une très bonne raison de vous introduire dans mon bureau, j'attends des explications de votre part ! Et... Mais que diable faites vous debout sur cette table, vous deux ?

Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le professeur McGonagall. Remus ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais les deux responsables ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de prononcer un mot. D'un même geste, ils sautèrent du bureau et se mirent à courir dans toute la pièce en tendant les bras sur le côté et en imitant le cri de l'hippogriffe.

Pourquoi ?

…

À vrai dire, même lorsque leur professeur de métamorphose fut revenue de sa surprise, Remus cherchait encore...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon... Eh bien, c'est bête pour vous, quoi... Vous êtes bien évidemment fortement encouragés à commenter ! D'autre part... Non, en fait, je n'ai plus rien à dire, là...


	12. Petit entretien vespéral

Avec beaucoup de retard, voici enfin le chapitre 12 !

Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, de suivre ou d'ajouter cette fic en favori, je précise que c'est en grande partie grâce à eux que le délais d'attente est inférieur à trois mois (cette fois-ci ne compte pas, puisque j'étais en voyage pendant quelques temps et que ça ne fait pas trois mois, d'abord !).

* * *

 **12- Petit entretien vespéral...**

-Tour en E6 ! Clama Sirius.

La pièce se dirigea tranquillement en E4. James pouffa. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- En E6, j'ai dit !

La tour recula carrément d'une case. L'hilarité de James augmenta d'un cran. Sirius renifla dédaigneusement.

\- C'est ton tour, Potter ! Essaie donc de faire mieux, pour voir !

\- Tu parles d'un challenge ! Cavalier en E3 !

Un pion avança en B4.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis le cavalier se mit à hennir et Sirius éclata purement et simplement de rire.

\- Silence, contente-toi de jouer, ordonna lugubrement l'autre, alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une McGonagall plus qu'agacée.

Les deux amis la saluèrent distraitement avant de reporter leur attention sur leur jeu.

\- Potter, Black… Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce que vous pensez être en train de faire dans mon bureau ?

\- Mais, très certainement, professeur ! Répondirent d'une même voix les deux compères. Nous disputons une partie d'échecs très serrée !

\- Voyez plutôt : Sirius, à toi de jouer ! Annonça James.

\- Tu as raison, laisse faire les pros ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Potter ! Reine en D8 !

 _ **SBLAAAM !**_

Un ange passa.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? Demanda le plus mal coiffé des deux garçons.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu as cru voir, James…

\- Ta reine vient bel et bien de décapiter ton roi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- James, mon ami… Ne soit pas ridicule ! Ma reine n'a pas…

\- Oh, si ! Elle vient totalement de dégommer ton roi ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Black ? Ça veut dire que…

\- Non ! Non, non, non !

\- Et si ! J'ai gagné !

\- Non ! C'est de l'anti-jeu ! Je suis sûr que tu as lancé un sortilège de confusion aux pièces !

\- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Et tu as perdu-euh !

\- Retenue. Tous les deux. Deux heures, avec le concierge. Ce soir. Horaires habituels…

\- QUOI ?

\- MAIS… ! PROFESSEUR !

\- SILENCE ! Et vous osez appeler ça des échecs… Oh ! Merlin ! Je savais que vous ne respectiez rien, mais, là, ça va trop loin…

\- Trop loin, trop loin, bougonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne joue pas aussi bien aux échecs que Remus qu'il faut péter une durite !

\- Je suis totalement d'accord ! Renchérit son meilleur ami. Nous sommes dans une école, il me semble ! Qu'est-il donc advenu du fameux « Ce n'est pas grave si vous vous trompez, nous sommes là pour apprendre », hein ?

\- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et le célèbre « Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne va vous juger » ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus, hein ? Hein ?

\- Ils sont morts en même temps que votre roi, Black, rétorqua l'animagus.

Le fils Potter ricana, alors que Sirius se drapait dans les restes de sa dignité – injustement – froissée.

\- Fi ! Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par tant de médisance ! Car, je vous le demande, ai-je l'air de prendre à cœur…

\- Oh oui ! Totalement ! Commenta ce qui lui tenait lieu d'ami.

\- C'était rhétorique, crétin ! Siffla-t-il avant de reprendre le fil de son ô combien émouvant discours. Ai-je l'air de prendre à cœur ces odieuses insinuations sur ma prétendue incapacité à disputer un match d'échecs…

\- Une partie d'échecs, Monsieur Black. Le terme exact est partie d'échecs.

\- EH BIEN NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! JE NE ME LAISSE PAS INFLUENCER PAR LE FIELS DES ENVIEUX ET JE N'AI RIEN À PROUVER À QUI QUE CE SOIT ! ET, D'ICI PEU, JE VOUS ÉBLOUIRAI TOUS PAR MA MAGNIFICENCE ET MON INCOMMENSURABLE TALENT AUX ÉCHECS, BANDE DE JALOUX ET DE MÉCHANTS ! ET MAINTENANT, BONJOUR CHEZ VOUS, rugit-il en tournant théâtralement les talons et en quittant dramatiquement la salle.

 _BAAAM !_

Se tenant le nez d'un main, il ouvrit la porte – ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs dû commencer par faire la première fois – et sortit fièrement, non sans avoir lâcher un tonitruant :

\- VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME ÇA ! JE REVIENDRAI !

Un ange passa.

Après quelques secondes de silence, James se tourna vers sa directrice de Maison.

\- Maintenant que notre mauvais perdant est parti… Vous voulez bien faire sauter cette retenue pour le gagnant, madame ?

\- Potter, commença l'enseignante.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- À quelle heure vos cours ont-ils pris fin, aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… Nous avons dû terminer vers 17h00…

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Autour de 19h00...

\- Bien… Et savez-vous ce que font les autres ?

\- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

\- Eh bien, vos amis et les autres Gryffondor, par exemple...

\- Ah ! Alors, voyons… Sirius doit être en train d'arpenter les couloirs en faisant sa diva… Peter est probablement en train de s'escrimer sur son devoir de potion… Remus est sûrement à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune en train de lire ou d'aider Peter… Et les autres… Ils doivent être dans la tour, je suppose… Pourquoi ?

\- Non, non ! Pour rien… Et si vous alliez les rejoindre, d'accord ?

\- Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas encore supprimé ma punition !

\- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, POTTER, CETTE PARTIE D'ÉCHECS AURAIT DONNÉ ENVIE DE SE PENDRE AU PLUS JOYEUX DES FARFADETS ! ET MAINTENANT, POUR AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE, VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE CE QU'ON VOUS DIT DE FAIRE, SORTIR UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE DE MON BUREAU, ALLER DANS VOTRE TOUR ET Y RESTER BIEN SAGEMENT, VU ? ET ENVOYEZ-MOI MONSIEUR LUPIN, TANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES !

James Potter s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

\- C'est moi ou vous avez un peu de mal à garder votre sang froid, cette année ? Non, mais c'est parce que ma mère m'avait dit que vous étiez toujours calme et tout, et du coup…

\- DEHORS !

James se précipita hors du bureau en se couvrant les oreilles avec les mains, mais le rugissement de son professeur de métamorphose le suivit encore sur plusieurs mètres et continua de résonner dans les couloirs, bien après son passage, terrifiant plusieurs Serdaigle qui avaient eu le malheur de traîner dans le coin.

.

.

.

\- Euh… Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? Demanda un Remus plus qu'inquiet en poussant prudemment la porte du bureau.

Depuis que James avait débarqué dans la tour des rouge et or en hurlant à la fin du monde, le lycanthrope n'avait pas cessé de se triturer les méninges afin de comprendre ce qui lui valait cette convocation plus qu'inattendue. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour leur précédente blague ? Non… Non, ça remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines et ils s'étaient déjà faits sermonner pour ça… En plus, toutes les victimes avaient été décollées des portes de la Grande Salle ! Non, décidément, ce n'était pas pour ça. Alors quoi ? La directrice-adjointe n'allait tout de même pas lui annoncer qu'il n'était finalement plus le bienvenu à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il était devenu un fauteur de trouble à part entière ? Non, il aurait plutôt dû se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore… N'est-ce pas ? À moins que ce ne soit pour un dernier avertissement avant l'exclusion définitive ?

\- En effet, confirma le professeur McGonagall en le faisant sursauter. Oh, à ce propos, Monsieur Lupin…

\- Professeur ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fabrique votre ami ?

Remus baissa les yeux pour considérer ledit ami avec lassitude. Sirius Black, qui n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de s'accrocher désespérément à sa jambe, lui renvoya un sourire angélique.

\- À vrai dire, il faudrait lui demander pour être sûr de ce dont il revient, mais… Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à jouer aux – AÏE-EUH ! Non, mais ça ne va pas bien, Sirius ? On ne pince pas les gens comme ça !

Le fils Black se contenta de le fixer avec de grands yeux.

\- Silence, pauvre fou ! Ne divulgue aucune information à l'ennemi ! Souhaites-tu donc si férocement ma mort ?

Remus le fixa mornement.

\- Te rends-tu seulement compte de toutes les absurdités que tu profères ? L'interrogea Remus avec le même ton qu'il aurait employé face à un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Je ne…

McGonagall coupa court aux protestations du frère de Regulus.

\- Black, cessez de tergiverser et laissez-nous.

\- Mais… ! Je ne…

\- Non, laissez-nous, ai-je dit.

\- Je…

\- Cinq points en moins.

\- C'est…

\- J'en retire encore dix.

\- C'est tout à fait inadmissible ! S'enflamma Sirius. Je refuse de céder à ce genre de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le professeur, excédée, venait de le pousser dans le couloir d'un coup de baguette magique et de refermer la porte. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Remus reprit ses interrogations là où il les avait laissées. Est-ce qu'il allait être viré ? Et si oui, pour quel motif ? Révélerait-on la vérité aux autres élèves ou travestirait-on celle-ci en inventant un autre motif expliquant son départ de Poudlard ? Et qu'en diraient ses tous nouveaux amis ? Tenteraient-ils de garder le contact ou se contenteraient-ils de l'oublier purement et simplement ? Peut-être que...

\- Lupin…

Il sursauta de nouveau.

\- Désolés'ilvousplaîtprofesseurnemerenvoyezpasje... !

\- Pourquoi diable voudrais-je vous renvoyer ? Cessez de raconter des bêtises et dites-moi… Vous savez jouer aux échecs ?

Remus cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Hein ? Euh, oui… Un peu.

L'enseignante fit apparaître un plateau sur son bureau.

\- Parfait ! Asseyez-vous et prenez un biscuit, Remus. Après ce massacre que vos amis ont osé appeler « partie d'échecs », j'ai besoin de redorer l'image que j'ai de ce jeu !

\- Pardon ? Fit-il, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser tout le temps et asseyez-vous, Remus ! Les échecs n'attendent pas. Bien… Vous prendrez les blancs ou les noirs ?

Alors qu'il entamait la partie avec les pièces les plus sombres du plateau, Remus décida de ne plus penser à sa potentielle exclusion, qui n'aurait visiblement pas lieu aujourd'hui, pour plutôt s'inquiéter de ce que James et Sirius avaient bien pu mettre dans son jus de citrouille.

Il ne trouva pas, mais parvint tout de même à la conclusion plus que logique que c'était une soirée des plus inhabituelles.

Était-ce donc ça, la signification cachée derrière son enrôlement chez les Assistants aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups ? Qu'il renonçait définitivement à tout semblant de normalité ? Connaissant James et Sirius, c'était effectivement fort possible…

Il haussa les épaules.

Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il n'avait jamais été vraiment normal, de toute façon ! Avec un petit sourire, il entreprit de contrecarrer les assauts du cavalier blanc contre son roi et contre-attaqua dans le même élan avec son fou.

Ce genre de journée, il pourrait bien s'y faire !

.

.

.

\- Vous vous intégrez bien parmi vos camarades, Remus ? S'enquit-elle soudainement.

Levant les yeux du jeu dans lequel il s'était complètement plongé, le jeune Remus mis plusieurs secondes à assimiler la questions qui venait de lui être posée.

\- Je… euh… oui… Enfin, à peu près… Je crois… Pourquoi ? Ils se sont plaints ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il en était sûr ! Il était un individu horrible et forçait le monde entier à le supporter, mais quelqu'un avait fini par en avoir assez de se taire et avait réclamé son renvoi !

Le regard de sa directrice de Maison sembla se voiler un instant, alors qu'elle se frottait le front d'un air las.

\- Calmez-vous une bonne fois pour toute, enfin ! Le sermonna-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins stricte que d'habitude. Si cela peut vous apporter un quelconque réconfort, ni le directeur, ni moi-même, ni aucun enseignant ou élève n'a encore évoqué l'idée de se débarrasser d'un seul de nos élèves cette année. D'ailleurs, si nous devions revoir nos positions, croyez bien que vous seriez bien loin d'être le premier sur la liste. Et tant que vous et vos petits camarades ne tentaient pas de faire sauter le château, il est tout à fait probant que je doive vous supportez jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année !

\- Mais…

\- Prenez un biscuit, Remus.

Elle fit glisser la boîte vers lui et il attrapa machinalement un triton au gingembre.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant de croquer dans le triton.

Puis le silence reprit ses droits et ils continuèrent leur partie.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, le relança-t-elle finalement.

\- Eh bien… James, Sirius et Peter sont des amis formidables… Les premiers que j'ai eu depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs… Mais sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec qui que ce soit d'autre…

\- Monsieur Pettigrow est-il dans la même situation que vous ?

Remus prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment, mais… Je pense que oui.

La femme fixa le plateau de jeu d'un air vague en murmurant, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

\- Il faudra que je lui parle aussi… Mais pas ce soir… Non, pas les quatre le même soir…

Puis, brusquement, elle sembla se rappeler de la présence de son élève et reprit ses esprits avant de lui demander :

\- Et que pensez-vous de Miss Evans ?

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux. Que pensait-il d'Evans ? Qu'est-ce que cette question était sensée vouloir dire ? Son professeur ne pensait tout de même pas que… ?

Minerva McGonagall roula des yeux.

\- Vous pensez trop, Remus ! Je ne vous demande pas cela sur un plan sentimental, vous n'avez que onze ans, enfin ! Même si vous êtes beaucoup plus mature que bien des troisième année, vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous pour y penser… Je voulais juste savoir si elle s'intégrait bien, elle aussi… Elle semble souvent assez à l'écart durant les cours de métamorphose. En est-il de même tout le temps ?

Cette fois, il réfléchit encore plus longuement, faisant appel à tous ses souvenirs qui impliquaient de près ou de loin Lily Evans. Et plus il y repensait, plus il lui semblait étrange qu'elle ne soit jamais accompagnée lorsque James commençait à l'ennuyer… Jusque là, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, car il l'avait vue discuter avec une Serdaigle une ou deux fois, mais elles ne semblaient finalement pas très proches l'une de l'autre… Puis l'image d'un garçon maigre habillé en vert et argent s'imposa à son esprit.

\- À vrai dire… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vue avec un groupe d'amies ou d'amis, encore moins avec des Gryffondor… Mais je sais qu'elle discute de temps à autres avec une Serdaigle et qu'elle pourrait éventuellement s'être liée d'amitié avec un garçon de Serpentard. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé…

\- Hmm… Votre honnêteté et votre habilité aux échecs font gagner quinze point à Gryffondor, ce qui vous permet d'effacer le manque de politesse dont à fait preuve votre ami en quittant cette pièce tout à l'heure. Je dois également vous avouer que c'était l'une des meilleures parties que j'ai disputées depuis longtemps… Veillez tout de même à ne pas vous laisser distraire trop facilement par la discussion, vous en venez à négliger le jeu. Enfin, échecs et math ! Ah, et seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'envoyer Miss Evans, lorsque vous serez de retour dans votre tour ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il serviablement en se levant et en prenant le chemin de la porte. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Il avait déjà un pied dehors, lorsque le professeur de métamorphose l'interpella.

\- Une dernière chose, Monsieur Lupin… Bien que je ne puisse que saluer l'inventivité dont vos camarades et vous faites preuves durant votre temps libre, je compte tout de même sur vous pour leur rappeler qu'il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser et que tout n'est pas sans conséquence… Bonne nuit.

Remus Lupin hocha la tête et retourna docilement à sa tour, la tête encore pleine de questions.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de s'intéresser un peu plus à la vie des autres ? Et peut-être était-il surtout temps de s'intéresser un petit peu plus à la vie de l'étrange Lily Evans...

\- _Audaces fortuna juvat*_ , lança-t-il distraitement à la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait pivota et il entra dans la tour des rouge et or.

* * *

 _*Audaces fotuna juvat_ : La fortune sourit aux audacieux

* * *

Voilà, voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez un petit commentaire pour que je sache ce qui va et ne va pas, ce qu'il faudrait rectifier ou conserver... Et même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à en dire, songez simplement que vos reviews me motivent pour écrire la suite et qu'elle sortira donc plus vite ! D'ailleurs, que préférez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? Qu'un passage soit dédié à l'entretien Lily/McGonagall ou qu'on enchaîne directement sur les péripéties du quatuor ? Ou alors sur les leçons d'échecs de Sirius ? (Ceci est une vraie question, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à y répondre par commentaire !)


	13. Intronisation (2)

Et voici finalement le nouveau chapitre !

Bon, il ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'avais prévu de faire et je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'en suis arrivé à _ça_ , mais... le chapitre est écrit ! Même s'il ne me plaît pas vraiment, enfin... Sinon, merci à **Ptitepointe2, lune patronus, Maraudemy** et **keloush** pour les reviews !

* * *

 **13- Intronisation (2)**

Plein de détermination et de bonnes résolutions, Remus Lupin s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la tour des Gryffondor et interpella avec assurance la jeune fille dont il allait, à partir de maintenant, se rapprocher.

\- Eh, commença-t-il courageusement. Ev… ans ?

Remus s'interrompit dans son bel élan de spontanéité et se frotta les yeux, certain qu'il devrait les changer sous peu. Mais rien n'y fit, devant lui s'étendait toujours une version post-apocalyptique de la salle commune. C'était… indescriptible.

\- Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Tiens, Lupin, le salua Lily en souriant.

\- Evans ! Euh… Qu'est-il arrivé à la salle commune ?

La jeune fille tiqua.

\- Tes… _amis_ , commença-t-elle en butant sur le mot, ont voulu jouer à la Bataille explosive.

Ah. Effectivement… Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ça explique pourquoi les rideaux sont en train de brûler… D'ailleurs, tu as… euh… des flammèches dans les cheveux. Et des cornes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des cornes ?

Remus Lupin, loup-garou depuis maintenant plus de sept ans, estimait avoir déjà vécu bon nombre de situations terrifiantes. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait cinq ans, par exemple, un loup-garou fou furieux avait brutalement fait irruption dans sa chambre, aux alentours de minuit, avant de le mordre sauvagement. Le petit garçon qu'il était avait alors cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Une autre fois, des enfants du village dans lequel il vivait avaient découvert son secret et s'étaient empressés d'en informer les adultes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus, attaché sur la place publique, recevait les premières pierres. Il avait finalement échappé de justesse à la lapidation, mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait cela qu'à l'intervention héroïque de sa mère. Après cela, Remus s'était rongé le sang pendant presque deux mois, le temps qu'elle sorte du comas. Il venait d'avoir six ans et avait déménagé pour la première fois. Quelques mois plus tard, il passa encore à deux doigts de la mort, qui se présenta à lui sous les traits d'un chasseur de loup-garous désireux de l'écorcher vif. Apparemment, sa fourrure valait son pesant de Gallions. Depuis, Remus avait appris à faire profil bas et à conserver un sang froid impressionnant pour son jeune âge. Hormis sa peur constante que quelqu'un, quelque part, découvre sa vraie nature, Remus Lupin se considérait donc comme une créature, somme toute, peu impressionnable.

C'était avant de rencontrer Lily Evans. Le regard noir que lui lança la frêle rouquine qui lui faisait face le força à reconsidérer son point de vue.

\- Non ! Glapit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé. Je voulais dire : « T-Tiens, c'est nouveau ! Tu as des cornes, maintenant ! Ça… euh... te va bien ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'avais pas de cornes avant, n'est-ce pas ? Vérifia-t-il.

Nouveau regard noir.

\- Je te préviens, Lupin : pour l'instant, je n'ai rien contre toi. Alors n'aggrave pas ton cas !

Caché derrière un fauteuil, un Remus Lupin tout tremblotant pointa finalement le bout du museau hors de son abri improvisé et approuva lentement, en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout geste brusque.

.

.

.

Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. Et voilà qu'elle faisait même peur à Lupin, maintenant, avec ses manières de sauvages ! Pétunia devait sûrement avoir raison : elle était très certainement un monstre. Même Potter et ses amis l'avaient compris ! Enfin, pas qu'elle se fiait à l'opinion de cet imbécile congénitale, mais bon… Si tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir un fond de vérité !

Ou pas…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, ça n'allait pas du tout ! En plus, elle avait promis à Severus d'arrêter l'auto-dénigrement. Et elle ne voulait pas manquer à sa parole, oh non ! Elle était une femme d'honneur, elle ! Ou, du moins, elle s'efforçait de l'être ! Pas comme Potter !

...

Bon, c'était peut-être un mauvais exemple, puisque, _biologiquement_ parlant, Potter ne _pouvait pas_ être une _femme_ d'honneur… Mais, bon… L'idée était là.

…

Avait-elle déjà dit combien elle détestait Potter ?

Hmm… Probablement pas encore assez.

Elle détestait Potter !

Ah ! Elle se sentait déjà mieux ! Beaucoup plus joyeuse… Beaucoup plus légère… Elle avait l'impression de… de flotter.

\- Euh… Evans, l'appela timidement Lupin, toujours retranché derrière son fauteuil. Err… Comment dire ? Tu… hem… Tu voles.

\- Hum-hum, répondit-elle distraitement.

\- _Tu_ _voles_ , insista-t-il.

Cette fois, l'information parvint jusqu'à son cerveau, la tirant aussitôt de ses pensées.

\- Mais non, enfin ! Rit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible que je…

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était _réellement_ en train de flotter dans les airs.

Son visage se décomposa. Comme l'avait fait son lapin lorsqu'il avait touché le trottoir, après que Pétunia l'ait jeté par la fenêtre du grenier…

D'un seul coup, elle ne se sentait pas bien _du_ _tout_.

\- E… vans ? Tenta le garçon, peu assuré.

Bloquée à deux-trois mètres du sol, la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, renforçant du même coup l'inquiétude de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci l'appela de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vérifia-t-il.

-B-Bien sûr ! Clama-t-elle en hâte. T-Tout va bien ! Il n'y a aucun problème, je gère ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, L-Lupin ? Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par ce stupide petit tour de passe-passe ! J-Je ne touche plus le sol, et alors ? Hein ? Ça… ça ne me fait pas peur ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur, d'abord ? J-Je fais ça tous les jours, de toute manière ! Deux petits mètres au-dessus du sol, ça… ça ne veut rien dire pour moi ! C'est rien du tout ! Ce-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir le vertige, de toute façon ! Et-Et puis, c'est simplement une autre farce de tes deux idiots d'amis, rien de plus… comme si ça pouvait m'impressionner ! T-T'entends ça, Potter ? Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ta blague à deux Mornilles ! S-Si tu voulais me faire peur... c-c'est raté ! Mais bon, je-je n'attendais rien de mieux d'un imbécile comme toi ! D-Deux mètres, hein ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, pas vrai ? Fanfaronna-t-elle avec tellement peu de naturel que Remus se sentit immédiatement mal pour elle, alors qu'elle commençait un rire triomphant, qui sonnait encore plus faux que tout ce que Sirius pouvait chanter sous la douche. Ha ! … ha ! ha ! ha ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON ! NON ! PAS PLUS HAUT ! PITIÉ ! AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE ! LUPIN ! REMUS ! MERLIN ! N'IMPORTE QUI ! QUELQU'UN ! REPOSEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE LÀ ! AU SECOURS ! J-JE PEUX FAIRE LA CUISINE ET LA LESSIVE ! JE SAIS FAIRE LES C-COOKIES, hurla-t-elle en se débattant dans les airs, avec désespoir. JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR-EUH !

.

.

.

Sorti depuis déjà quelques temps de derrière son fauteuil, Remus observait la scène avec ahurissement. Il se reprit finalement, alors que la petite rousse continuait de s'égosiller et de s'agiter comme un beau diable, les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, elle avait probablement vu juste : il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres personnes qui se risqueraient à faire une chose aussi osée en plein milieu de la salle commune !

\- James, avertit le lycanthrope. Faire pleurer les filles, ce n'est pas cool. Et tu devrais avoir honte de l'aider à faire ça, Sirius…

\- Oh, Remus-euh ! Se plaignit le Potter en pointant finalement le bout de son nez hors de sa cachette.

…

Remus ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il fichait _sur_ _le lustre_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément _son_ idée ? S'indigna Sirius, vexé, en sortant d'un placard.

Remus se demanda vaguement si leur plan originel impliquait dès le début de se cacher dans un meuble ou s'il leur était juste subitement apparu qu'une partie de cache-cache était impérativement nécessaire à l'exécution de leur projet.

Mmm…

Ce devait être la deuxième solution…

Le mystère éclairci, le détective Lupin se concentra sur sa seconde tâche : formuler convenablement une réponse.

\- Parce que c'était une idée stupide, déclara-t-il, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

James, du haut de son lustre, glapit d'indignation.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément de _ma_ faute ?

\- C'est vrai ça, s'offusqua Sirius. Moi aussi, j'ai des idées stupides ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir des idées stupides ? Je suis le PRINCE DES IDÉES STUPIDES, D'ABORD !

\- O-ON S'EN FICHE, FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE ! ... C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! JE… ARRÊTEZ ! C'EST… C'EST TROP HAUT ! JE… JE VAIS TOMBER… JE VAIS… JE VAIS M'ÉCRASER PAR TERRE ET TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FICHE !

\- Eh, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! S'insurgea James. C'est moi le prince des idées stupides !

\- Même pas vrai, je l'ai dit le premier, d'abord !

\- Ma mère m'appelle comme ça depuis que j'ai quatre ans ! C'est moi !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je serais l'Empereur des Bêtises ! Clama Sirius.

\- N'importe quoi ! Se récria le fils Potter.

\- M'en fiche, je suis empereur, _moi_! Et l'empereur, ça bat le prince !

\- Mais… Mais… T'as pas le droit ! C'est moi qui fait le plus de problèmes ! D'ailleurs, c'était mon idée !

\- F-FAITES… FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE ! JE… J'EN PEUX PLUS ! À L'AIDE !

\- Pff ! J'avais des idées mille fois plus bêtes que ça avant même de contrôler ma magie, fanfaronna le fils Black. À six ans, j'attachais Kreattur à une planche et je me mettais debout dessus pour descendre les escaliers ! Tu ne pourras jamais battre ça, Potter !

\- Bien sûr que je peux ! Se hérissa-t-il.

\- B-BANDE DE… D'ABRUTIS, J-JE VOUS JURE QUE… QUE SI VOUS NE ME DÉLIVREZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE… JE…

\- Eh, Evans ! S'écria James. Dis-lui que mon idée est plus bête que la sienne !

\- Aucun risque ! Ricana Sirius.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas une compétition, vous savez ? Les informa un Remus un peu dépassé par les événements.

\- OUI ! OUI ! C'EST… C'EST ÇA ! TON IDÉE EST LA PLUS STUPIDE QUI SOIT ! Je… JE SUIS COMPLÈTEMENT D'ACCORD, MAIS RELÂCHE-MOI !

\- Tu n'est pas obligée de crier, on t'entends très bien, râla Sirius, mécontent que la jeune fille soutienne son ami plutôt que lui.

\- N'empêche qu'elle est d'accord avec moi ! Jubila l'ami en question.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque Remus intervint.

\- Là n'est pas la question, enfin ! S'agaça-t-il. Faites-la redescendre tout de suite, vous voyez bien qu'elle va mal !

\- Mais naaan, elle va très b… commença le fils de Walburga, avant d'être interrompu par la principale concernée.

\- A-Arrêtez ça… s'il vous plaît… Je… Je…

James la fixa bêtement, la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'elle se ramassait sur elle-même et se mettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Mais arrêtez ça ! S'écria Remus, scandalisé.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil timide, avant de fixer piteusement ses pieds.

\- On peut pas, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Le sort est programmé pour s'arrêter tout seul au bout de trois minutes… Tant que le temps n'est pas écoulé, elle ne peut pas…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, quand le sort s'arrête ? Le coupa sèchement Lupin.

James ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de jurer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je ne connais pas le sortilège de Coussinage, réalisa-t-il en blêmissant d'un coup. Et vous ?

Sirius et Remus secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Il reste combien de temps ? S'entendit demander le lycanthrope.

Alors que les deux farceurs s'apprêtaient à répondre, son instinct de prédateur reprit le dessus. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent brusquement et ses oreilles hyper-sensibles captèrent le changement qui venait de s'opérer dans la respiration de la demoiselle, à peine une seconde avant qu'elle ne crie. Ses réflexes de loup prirent le dessus, alors qu'elle tombait à toute vitesse. Il s'élança, planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol et prépara ses bras. À la seconde où elle allait s'écraser sur ses avant-bras, Remus passa en pilote automatique. Fléchissant les genoux, tout en pivotant légèrement sur lui-même, il fit passer ses bras au-dessus d'elle, et se servit de toute la fluidité de son propre corps pour la faire tourner sur elle-même, la suspendant ainsi dans les airs pendant une demi-seconde supplémentaire, et diminuant du même coup la vitesse du corps en pleine chute. Ne risquant plus de la blesser en essayant de la rattraper, il saisit la jeune fille au vol avec une délicatesse et une vivacité félines.

Le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, Lily Evans était dans les bras de Remus Lupin, qui la portait comme une princesse. Encore tremblante, elle enfouit son joli visage noyé par les larmes dans le torse du garçon, qui se trouva complètement pris au dépourvu. Il lui chuchota maladroitement quelques mots de réconfort et soupira de soulagement en la sentant finalement se détendre un peu. Au bout de quelques instants, il estima qu'elle était suffisamment remise et la déposa délicatement sur la causeuse, près de la cheminée. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis.

\- Waw ! Mais c'était quoi ces réflexes de dingues ? S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix, admiratifs.

Mais Remus, déjà sur les nerfs à cause de l'imminence de la plein lune, était loin d'avoir le cœur à rire. Et puisque tous les autres élèves semblaient avoir déserté la salle commune avant son arrivée, il ne voyait aucune raison de retenir sa fureur.

\- À quel point êtes-vous irresponsables ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ils parurent sur le point de répondre, mais il ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Non, non, non ! Pas d'excuse ! _Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?_

Les deux autres baissèrent les yeux, l'air pitoyables.

\- VOUS AURIEZ PU LA TUER, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILES ! Explosa le lycanthrope.

Honteux, James fixa avec encore plus d'intensité le bout de ses chaussures. Mortifié, mais néanmoins piqué dans son ego, l'héritier légitime de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black releva vivement la tête, près à répliquer, avant de se raviser et de suivre l'exemple de son partenaire de crime. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus n'entendait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Oui, Sirius ? Tu as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? S'enquit-il, toujours aussi sèchement. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que je dis, c'est ça que tu penses ?

Rougissant malgré lui, l'interpellé marmonna une réponse.

\- Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas, claqua Lupin, implacable.

\- N-Non, ce… n'est pas ce que je pensais…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu pensais, au juste ? Qu'il n'y a pas de problème, puisque je l'ai rattrapée ?

\- N-Non, c'est juste que…

\- James, aide donc ton ami à répondre, il ne s'en sort pas, l'interrompit abruptement Lupin.

Le fier Potter n'en menait pas plus large, mais releva tout de même un peu la tête.

\- Sirius essaye de te dire que… qu'on ne pensait pas à m…

\- MAIS C'EST BIEN ÇA LE PROBLÈME ! Rugit le loup-garou. VOUS NE PENSEZ _JAMAIS_ AUX CONSÉQUENCES ! C'EST _ÇA_ QUE VOS PARENTS VOUS ONT APPRIS, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

\- NE T'EN PRENDS PAS À MES PARENTS ! S'énerva James.

\- **ALORS NE T'EN PRENDS PAS AUX AUTRES !** Tempêta Remus Lupin, les faisant se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. **QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? QU'ILS AURAIENT ÉTÉ FIERS DE TOI QUAND TU TE SERAIS TROUVÉ EN FACE DU TRIBUNAL ? SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ LÀ, VOUS SERIEZ COUPABLES** _ **D'HOMICIDE**_ _ **INVOLONTAIRE**_ **! C'EST ÇA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? DEVENIR DES DANGERS POUR TOUS CEUX QUI VOUS APPROCHENT ?**

Presque au bord des larmes, les deux autres secouèrent mollement la tête.

\- **RÉPONDEZ !** Tonna celui qui venait de sauver la jeune fille.

\- N-Non…

Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de les terrifier, Remus se força à respirer un grand coup.

\- J'espère au moins que vous comprenez à quel point c'était immature et cruel de votre part, asséna-t-il tout de même, d'un ton toujours aussi glacial. Que vous ressentiez le besoin de faire des farces, je le conçois. Mais si c'est _ça_ votre concept de l'humour, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Maintenant, remontez dans votre dortoir et réfléchissez un peu, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! En outre, soyez assuré que le professeur McGonagall sera informée de votre conduite !

James et Sirius déglutirent difficilement et le fixèrent, statufiés, pendant plusieurs longues minutes, l'air encore plus ébahis et misérables que s'il les avait frappés. Finalement, Remus s'irrita de leur présence et les fit décamper jusque dans leur dortoir d'un regard particulièrement noir, avant de réellement succomber aux pulsions quasi meurtrières que le Loup faisait remonter en lui.

Prenant le temps nécessaire pour regagner un semblant de sang-froid, le lycanthrope ferma les yeux et entreprit de calmer sa respiration en faisant quelques exercices respiratoires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit contact avec la réalité et sursauta en rencontrant deux yeux émeraude braqués sur lui.

.

.

.

Lily lui fit une petite moue contrite.

\- Désolée…

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec gêne. C'est ma faute si tu t'es disputé avec tes amis…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Sûrement pas ! C'est entièrement la leur ! D'ailleurs…

\- Oui ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tes cornes sont toujours là.

La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le plafond, certaine que quelqu'un devait bien rigoler, là-haut, et se frappa le front. Son sauveur la fixa avec incompréhension et Lily lutta contre une soudaine envie de l'étrangler. Était-ce _vraiment_ la meilleure chose qu'il avait trouvée à lui dire ? Lily était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas été gâtée par la nature, mais il aurait quand même pu faire un effort pour être gentil un peu plus longtemps ! Elle était en état de choc, elle !

Et ce n'était pas en lui rappelant qu'elle avait des cornes que ça allait changer… Les hommes étaient vraiment tous des goujats !

\- Bref, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, Lupin ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

.

.

.

Remus haussa un sourcil devant le brusque changement d'attitude. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas lui avoir fait du tort d'une quelconque manière... À moins qu'elle ne soit tout simplement dégoûtée d'avoir atterri dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt ? Hmm… C'était plutôt compréhensible. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était malgré tout une créature détestable et repoussante.

\- Je… euh…

Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé lui dire, déjà ? Ou fallait-il plutôt qu'il s'excuse d'abord ? Incapable de résoudre ce problème cornélien, il opta pour un troisième choix :

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

\- Hum, confirma-t-elle en détournant la tête, afin de cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Et dire qu'elle venait de se couvrir de ridicule en plein milieu de la salle commune ! Encore heureux que tous les autres élèves aient flairé le danger et soient partis sans demander leurs restes avant que Potter et Black ne l'expédient dans les airs ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter d'être humiliée de la sorte devant toute sa Maison !

.

.

.

Rassuré, Remus hocha la tête, plus pour se donner une contenance, le temps de trouver quoi dire que pour autre chose.

\- Ah… C'est… euh… bien, commenta-t-il maladroitement.

Après tout, que pouvait-il bien dire à une personne qui ne supportait même pas de poser les yeux sur lui ? Puisque, pour Remus Lupin, il était maintenant évident qu'elle ne le voyait que comme l'être méprisable qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur son petit corps pur et innocent. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que Lily Evans détourne le regard à chaque fois que ses yeux émeraude se posaient sur lui ? Pas qu'il l'en blâmait, d'ailleurs ! Ça, non ! Il était même entièrement d'accord avec elle, mais il lui semblait qu'il devait lui transmettre un message. À bout d'idée, il lança gauchement :

\- Bon, je vais… euh… informer McGonagall de ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est… euh… trop grave pour être ignoré !

.

.

.

 _Parce qu'il allait la laisser là, toute seule, en plus ?_ Lily pinça les lèvres, retenant ainsi les nombreuses piques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Décidément, son père avait bien raison : les garçons étaient beaucoup trop bêtes pour s'en préoccuper ! Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle était juste méchante… Lupin était simplement une personne timide et un peu marginale… Ça sautait aux yeux qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des gens. Il faisait probablement déjà son maximum.

 _Ça promettait pour la suite…_

.

.

.

Ce fut lorsqu'il prononça le nom de leur directrice de Maison que Remus se rappela brutalement du message qu'on l'avait chargé de transmettre.

\- Ah, oui ! S'écria-t-il, heureux d'avoir surmonté sa défaillance mnémonique. McGonagall m'avait chargé de t'envoyer la voir !

.

.

.

 _Et en quoi était-ce une raison pour se réjouir ?_

Plus la discussion se prolongeait et plus Lily était persuadée que Lupin la haïssait. Déjà qu'il semblait impatient de la laisser en plan, voilà qu'il était euphorique de la voir convoquée chez leur directrice de Maison ! Et d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être enjointe de se rendre dans le bureau de leur professeure ?

Lily commençait vraiment à stresser…

\- Enfin, je vais lui rapporter l'affaire, elle comprendra que tu aies besoin de repos, conclut la garçon dans un sourire chaleureux.

Ah. Mais merci, mais non merci, en fait ! Lily ne ressentait aucune nécessité de prendre du repos pour l'instant ! En plus, elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par un de ses camarades de classe !

Et puis, elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ envie d'envoyer paître la directrice-adjointe de son école… Question de survie.

Mais, manifestement, Lupin ne paraissait pas réellement préoccupé par sa survie à elle, puisqu'il tournait déjà les talons. Sans réfléchir, Lily bondit en avant, s'affalant à moitié sur l'accoudoir du sofa dans lequel elle se trouvait toujours et parvint _in extremis_ à attrapa la manche de Remus Lupin. Interloqué, celui-ci se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle.

En plus, elle avait réussi à le dire sans tomber, sans bafouiller et presque sans rougir !

Lily était fière d'elle.

.

.

.

Remus était plutôt perdu.

Après ce qui venait de lui arriver, il était surpris qu'elle ait déjà récupéré. Enfin, puisqu'elle voulait y aller…

\- Bon, du coup, tu pourras lui relater l'incident toute seule, je suppose. Je vais rester dans la salle commune pour lire un peu, donc, si jamais il y a besoin d'un témoin, tu sauras où me trouver !

Comme ça, Remus ne lui imposait pas sa présence ET il n'avait pas besoin de parcourir la moitié du château à cause d'une blague stupide, donc tout le monde était content !

Du moins, le croyait-il…

.

.

.

La jeune fille sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, alors qu'il la congédiait en souriant.

\- Bon, aller... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point-là ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il lui servit son plus bel air de hibou effarouché ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait fait rire aux éclats, mais ne parvint cette fois qu'à la troubler d'avantage.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te déteste ? S'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que je t'importunais, moi !

Lily cligna des yeux. Trois fois. Puis elle se prit le visage entre les mains et commença à réfléchir au sens de la vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la secoua doucement par l'épaule. Relevant la tête, elle planta son regard dans le sien, déterminée à mettre fin à toute forme de quiproquo.

\- Oh, et puis on s'en fiche ! Viens, on va voir McGonagall ! Simplifia-t-elle en le choppant de nouveau par le bras.

Là-dessus, elle se mit en route, le forçant du même coup à la suivre.

 _Problème réglé !_

Lily était fière d'elle.

…

Du moins, elle le fut jusqu'à ce que son compagnon de voyage commence à poser des questions… La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rencontré une personne plus curieuse que Remus Lupin ! Le simple fait qu'il choisisse de passer par delà sa timidité pour étancher sa soif de connaissance suffisait à lui seul à montrer à quel point il souhaitait s'abreuver de savoir ! D'un autre côté, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait une culture générale des plus étendues, tant sur le monde magique que Moldu, et un sens de l'humour discret et rafraîchissant, qui faisaient de lui un interlocuteur des plus intéressants. Mais si seulement il pouvait arrêter _les questions_!

\- Et donc… Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je vienne, en fait ? S'enquit-il. Tu ne craignais tout de même pas que quelqu'un t'envoie de nouveau dans les airs ?

\- Q-Quoi ? S'étouffa-t-elle. N-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Cette drôle idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit !

Ou alors juste un peu, en passant… Mais elle l'avait vite chassée, parce que c'était une idée complètement stupide ! Et ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des idées complètement stupides, puisqu'elle était une grande fille, forte et intelligente !

Ou, du moins, c'était ce que Severus lui disait souvent, même si elle-même n'en était pas totalement convaincue.

\- Alors pourquoi ? S'entêta-t-il.

\- Parcequenjfkbdfnjvdf, grommela-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de McGonagall ! S'énerva-t-elle. C'est bon, t'es content ?

\- Euh… Désolé ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle roula des yeux, toujours énervée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je sois de mauvais poil, commence donc par ne pas me mettre en rogne, gronda-t-elle. Je t'en pose, des questions, moi ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu n'as qu'à faire pareille !

\- D'accord…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Dis… Elle me veut quoi, la prof ? Interrogea Lily, presque à contrecœur.

.

.

.

\- Non, je n'en reviens pas qu'il nous ait hurlé dessus comme ça, répéta Sirius pour la cinquième fois. C'est vrai que ce qu'on a fait n'est pas très glorieux, mais je trouve qu'il dramatise quand même un peu !

\- Sirius, se plaignit James. On en a déjà parlé au moins mille fois : on aurait pu la tuer, Remus a eu raison de s'énerver ! Reste juste à espérer qu'il ne pensait pas réellement que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire…

\- Parce que, en plus, il pourrait ne plus vouloir être notre pote ? _À cause de ça_? _Sérieusement_? On a beau faire n'importe quoi, on reste tout de même extraordinaire, comment pourrait-il se passer de nous ?

\- Ben… Comme il le faisait avant la nuit du Somnambule…

\- Mille gargouilles ! Tu n'essayes quand même pas de me dire qu'il va _encore_ falloir lui courir après ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- NON ! ALORS LÀ, C'EST MORT ! J'AI DÉJÀ DONNÉ, MOI, NON MERCI !

\- Sirius, je crois que tu passes à côté du point essentiel…

Le frère de Regulus ouvrit de grands yeux, catastrophé.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'il va pouvoir me donner des leçons d'échecs s'il ne veut plus me parler ? C'est horrible ! Tu imagines, à chaque fois que je vais lui poser une question, je devrais deviner la réponse !

James le dévisagea d'un air las.

\- Ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais…

\- Mec ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu pensais ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour réussir à l'approcher, la première fois ? Désespéra Sirius.

\- Il faudrait faire quelque chose…

\- Oui, mais quoi ?

\- C'est là que ça bloque ! Je n'en n'ai aucune idée…

\- Une personne lambda saurait quoi faire.

\- …

\- …

\- On a besoin d'aide, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Au même instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? S'étonna le nouvel arrivant. Vous avez des têtes de déterrés !

\- PETER ! S'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis en lui sautant au cou.

Le pauvre garçon haussa les sourcils, l'air perdu.

\- J'ai… raté quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt James, tout sourire.

\- Rien du tout, enchaîna Sirius, radieux.

\- Tu as…

\- … simplement été…

\- … choisi par…

\- … Merlin…

\- … pour…

\- … devenir…

\- … le sauveur…

\- … des deux génies…

\- … que nous sommes !

\- Félicitations !

La tête encore fourmillante d'informations plus ou moins pertinentes sur les particularités et les différentes utilisation de l'aconit, Peter se contenta de cligner des yeux en fixant ses deux camarades de dortoir.

\- Vous avez encore essayé de mettre au point une nouvelle potion ? Les interrogea-t-il par mesure de précaution.

Avec ces deux phénomènes, on n'était jamais trop prudent !

.

.

.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce… problème est réglé, nous pouvons passer au vif du sujet. Asseyez-vous, Miss Evans, la pria Minerva McGonagall, alors que Remus quittait la pièce.

Nerveuse, Lily tira la chaise et manqua de la faire tomber une bonne dizaine de fois avant de parvenir à s'installer avec des gestes relativement saccadés. Ses joues pales se colorèrent de rouge. Elle devenait toujours extrêmement maladroite quand elle était mal-à-l'aise.

Ce qui la mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Parfois elle se disait que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si elle arrêtait juste de réfléchir…

Sauf que cela impliquerait d'être comme Potter. Ce qui était tout simplement…

\- … hors de question ! Acheva-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Miss Evans ? S'étonna la professeure de métamorphose.

Hmm _…_ Après analyse de la situation, la jeune fille déduisit que, selon toute vraisemblance, elle venait d'interrompre grossièrement l'enseignante, tout en lui démontrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Oui, Lily trouvait qu'elle avait décidément un don pour se mettre dans des situations gênantes… Si seulement Sev était là ! Il savait toujours quoi dire dans ses moments-là. En fait, Severus savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment…

.

.

.

\- Vous avez fait QUOI ? S'étouffa Peter.

\- Oui, bon… Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, c'était juste une blague, grommela Sirius.

\- Mais… Vous auriez pu la tuer !

\- N'empêche qu'en attendant, elle est toujours vivante, s'impatienta Sirius. Et même pas blessée ! Donc, moi, je dis… C'était une bêtise, c'est vrai, mais comme en parler ne changera rien, n'en parlons plus !

\- Comment ? S'étrangla Peter.

\- Sirius a raison, intervint James. Ce n'était pas une super idée, mais c'est trop tard ! Et puis, ce n'est pas le problème ! Remus nous a déjà passé un sacré savon pour ça…

\- Et il a eu entièrement raison ! Vous faites des choses dangereuses sans jamais prendre en compte les risques !

\- Mais là n'est pas la question, balaya le plus grand des trois. Nous, on te parle de Remus !

\- Eh bien quoi, Remus ? Remus, il est en colère après vous parce que vous faites tout le temps n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire là-dessus !

\- Mais non ! Ce qu'on essaye de dire, reprit le garçon a lunettes, c'est qu'il se comportait bizarrement.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda leur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

\- Eh bien… Tu vois… Remus, il est toujours un peu dans son monde, il a tout le temps l'air d'avoir un million de choses à faire et puis il est toujours en train de réfléchir à on ne sait quoi… Bref, on est d'accord, il est toujours super calme… Sauf que là, il était absolument furieux ! Il s'est mis à hurler comme une mandragore, encore pire que ma mère !

James haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

\- Elle crie si fort que ça, ta mère ? S'amusa-t-il. Je veux dire, la mienne me fait souvent des reproches, parce que je n'en fait qu'à ma tête, mais de là à concurrencer cette drôle de plante…

\- Bah, tu sais… On finit par s'y faire ! Enfin, si elle se contentait seulement de me casser les oreilles, je n'aurais pas de motif de me plaindre, mais non ! Il faut en plus qu'elle me force à apprendre la magie noire afin de « _perpétrer la tradition et de préserver l'honneur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_ » ! S'écria-t-il avec une colère croissante, avant de s'interrompre brutalement, horrifié d'avoir dit ça devant James.

Malgré toute sa magnificence, Sirius fut forcé de constater qu'il venait de faire sa deuxième grosse bourde de la journée. Et c'était loin d'être la moindre. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il mentionné sa mère devant James Potter ? Se lancer un Impardonnable aurait été moins bête ! Dire qu'il avait craint pendant des mois que Lupin ne vende la mèche pour finalement le faire lui-même de la manière la plus stupide qui soit !

\- Euh, Sirius, hésita Peter. C'est qui, ta mère, au juste ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans leur dortoir habituellement plein de vie. Blêmissant subitement, Sirius baissa les yeux et recula maladroitement de quelques pas, incapable de regarder James en face. Puis, d'un coup, le fils aîné de la Maison des Black sortit en courant, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et lui, l'héritier d'un famille de dégénérés.

.

.

.

\- Si je m'intègre bien à Poudlard ? C'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Eh eh…

Non.

En vérité, Lily était à peu près aussi intégrée que Severus. Autrement dit, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était de mauvaise volonté ou qu'elle s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, non ! Son problème, c'était James Potter. Et Sirius Black. Depuis que ces deux idiots avaient commencé à s'en prendre aux Serpentard, la rivalité entre les rouge et les vert avait atteint un tout autre niveau, à tel point que l'accès aux cachots était pratiquement interdit aux Gryffondor. Ce qui n'avait que modérément été approuvé par les lions, qui semblaient avoir pris cette interdiction comme une provocation. Bien entendu, les plus puritains de chez les serpents avaient immédiatement crié au scandale et une guerre plus ou moins froide avait officieusement éclaté dans le château. De fait, se lier d'amitié avec un élève de la Maison antagoniste revenait quasiment à renoncer à toute forme de vie sociale. Sans être spécialement stigmatisée dans sa Maison – exception faite de Potter et de son imbécile de meilleur ami – elle avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée d'y tisser des relations plus intimes que la simple camaraderie avec ses compagnes de dortoir. D'un autre côté, avec son statut de Née-Moldue, il était presque illusoire d'essayer de copiner avec d'autres Serpentard que Sev. Après tout, leurs opinions vis-à-vis des Moldus étaient loin d'être marquées sur leur front, alors il valait mieux qu'elle évite de tenter le diable… Surtout qu'elle portait les couleurs de leur « ennemi naturel » !

Elle aurait dû insister pour que le Choixpeau la répartisse à Serdaigle. Soit disant qu'elle était trop énergique pour ça…

N'empêche que ça lui aurait bien facilité la vie.

\- Pourriez-vous cessez de rêvasser et répondre clairement ? S'impatienta la directrice-adjointe.

Lily grimaça discrètement.

\- Oui, alors, en fait… Comment dire, je…

\- Bien, je vais prendre ça pour un « non », la coupa l'animagus.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit si brutalement qu'elle en sortit de ses gonds et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol.

\- COLLEZ-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit Sirius Black en se ruant à l'intérieur du bureau, complètement essoufflé.

Il releva la tête pour fixer sa directrice de Maison. Ce faisant, ses yeux noirs croisèrent brièvement ceux de sa camarade, qui frémit devant le regard fou de l'héritier des Black.

L'enseignante le dévisagea avec une curiosité polie.

\- Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

Pointant aussitôt Lily du doigt, Sirius s'écria :

\- JE SUIS CELUI QUI LUI A FAIT POUSSER DES CORNES POUR SE MOQUER D'ELLE ! ET SI VOUS NE ME COLLEZ PAS MAINTENANT, JE LUI FAIT POUSSER UNE QUEUE !

\- QUOI ? S'étouffa Lily.

\- Miss Evans, calmez-vous ! Quant à vous, Monsieur Black, veuillez baisser d'un ton et m'expliquer en quoi il était nécessaire d'abattre cette porte. Pour l'amour du ciel, il suffisait de frapper !

\- PARCE QUE ! JE M'AUTOPROCLAME DÈS À PRÉSENT LA PLUS GRANDE MENACE DE POUDLARD ! ET J'EXIGE QUE L'ON ME METTE IMMÉDIATEMENT EN RETENUE !

\- Mais il a pété les plombs, celui-là ! S'écria Lily, stupéfaite.

* * *

Bon, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fichu avec ce chapitre... J'ai essayé de tenir compte des avis, mais, avant d'avoir compris ce que j'écrivais, j'avais un Remus en rogne et une Lily traumatisée sur les bras... Du coup, je voyais pas vraiment comment introduire les leçons d'échecs que j'avais prévues ici, désolé... Quant à l'entretien de Lily... Eh bien... à vrai dire, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un entretient, finalement... Sinon, j'ai quand même réussi à faire un chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois ! (Même si c'est pas terrible...) Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ! Et comme je ne suis pas omniscient, je vous encourage à commenter.


	14. Parcours personnels

Ça aura été long, mais voici finalement le nouveau chapitre !

Vous ne l'espériez plus, pas vrai ? Remerciez toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté ou mis cette fic en favori, ce sont eux qui m'ont donné le courage de finaliser cette troisième version du chapitre 14... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

Petit rappel de l'histoire : _Après une blague de mauvais goût qui a failli coûter la vie à Lily Evans, Sirius et James se font violemment sermonner par Remus, qui a sauvé la jeune fille_ in extremis _et l'escorte jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall pour reporter l'incident_ _. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius relatent l'épisode à Peter, en insistant sur le comportement inhabituellement violent de Remus et sa menace de couper définitivement les ponts avec eux. Au cours de la discussion, Sirius révèle accidentellement sa situation d'héritier légitime de la famille Black et son apprentissage forcé de la magie noire, en face de James. Alors que la directrice-adjointe s'entretient avec Lily, qui rencontre des problèmes d'intégration à cause du conflit Gryffondor-Serpentard, Sirius fait irruption dans le bureau en exigeant une retenue._

* * *

 **14- Parcours personnels...**

Sirius était plus ou moins parvenu à ses fins.

Excédée par son manège incompréhensible et ô combien bruyant, McGonagall avait rapidement accédé à sa demande et l'avait collé pour la semaine. Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait d'une excuse quasi-imparable pour esquiver James le week-end et après les cours. Pour le reste, Sirius s'était vu contraint de se lever aux aurores – voire de découcher, lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Potter entendait utiliser la même stratégie – de se cacher pendant les récréations, et d'arriver en cours à la dernière seconde. Même s'il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir se réfugier à la bibliothèque ou aux toilettes pour ne pas croiser son camarade de dortoir, Sirius devait reconnaître que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était que sa directrice de Maison le collerait avec un autre professeur. En l'occurrence, celui de DCFM...

— Sirius, le salua justement celui-ci, alors que le Gryffondor pénétrait dans la salle de classe. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt !

Le garçon grimaça. Ce n'était que le troisième jour de retenue... Et pourtant, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de fuir continuellement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus traîner avec James. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette salle de classe. Et surtout, il n'en pouvait plus de ce prof !

Comme pour le provoquer, ce dernier choisit cet instant précis pour lui sourire de cet air avenant qui l'irritait tant. Sirius répondit par un horrible rictus. Autant les retenues en classe de métamorphose lui permettaient de se lancer dans des semblants de joutes verbales avec McGonagall, autant celles de DCFM ne faisaient que lui taper sur les nerfs. Isbal Stalker – ou quel que soit son nom – arborait continuellement un air de pure félicité, depuis que Sirius était collé avec lui. Soi-disant qu'il voyait là une occasion en or d'intéresser un élève talentueux, mais tellement dissipé, à sa matière.

Si ce n'était pas pour éviter James, Sirius se serait déjà cassé une jambe pour mettre fin à cette corvée...

— Je me suis dit que vous deviez en avoir assez de nettoyer la pièce, reprit l'enseignant, tout sourire. Aussi ai-je pensé que vous pourriez m'aider dans mes corrections !

Sirius cligna des yeux. Lui. Aider. Corrections.

— Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, très intelligemment.

Depuis quand demandait-on à un première année de corriger des interros ? C'était supposé être le boulot des profs, ça !

— Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il donc.

L'enseignant ne se donna même pas la peine de prendre un air contrarié.

— Allons, Sirius, tempéra-t-il. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous préférez le ménage ?

Touché...

Le Gryffondor grimaça. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, c'était à lui – lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à se payer la tête de chaque professeur – qu'on proposait d'effectuer le travail d'un prof ? Si les Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups n'étaient pas les seuls à oser se moquer ouvertement des enseignants, Sirius aurait été tenté de croire que Stalker était victime d'un sortilège de confusion. Sauf que leur groupe de fauteurs de troubles n'était plus tellement d'actualité...

À vrai dire, maintenant que James savait qu'il était l'héritier légitime de l'Ignoble et Très Maléfique Maison des Black, et que Remus pétait les plombs, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait jamais de nouveau un quelconque groupe. Pas avec lui, en tout cas.

Se méprenant sur l'absence de réaction de son élève, l'adulte reprit :

— J'espère que vous n'entendez pas plaider un manque de connaissances, en tout cas. Bien que ce ne soit malheureusement pas grâce à mes cours, vous avez d'ores et déjà prouvé à l'ensemble du corps professoral vos capacités tant théoriques que pratiques.

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête, pas sûr de la manière dont il devait le prendre. Les paroles, certes élogieuses de son professeur, ne sonnaient pas tant comme des compliments creux, qu'un simple constat.

— J'ai beau déplorer votre manque d'assiduité et la manière dont vous employez vos capacités, continua-t-il, je ne peux m'empêcher de saluer vos prouesses magiques. Vous et monsieur Potter me l'avez dit vous-mêmes, vous êtes des génies. Et c'est très bien que vous en soyez conscients... Cependant, vous ne me semblez pas pour autant allergique à l'apprentissage et la découverte, bien au contraire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir. La question franchit malgré lui la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce... Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots avec précaution.

— En tant que professeur de Poudlard, le directeur m'a mis au courant de votre situation familiale... relativement précaire. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ne souhaitiez pas en parler, Sirius ! se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en le sentant se tendre. Mais le fait est, que vous avez déjà reçu une éducation magique des plus impressionnantes, avant même votre entrée à Poudlard. Certes, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir – et, sans montrer du doigt, peut-être pas entièrement innocent – mais vous avez déjà un bagage de connaissances qui fait défaut à bon nombre de vos camarades, même parmi ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde sorcier. Puisque je ne peux rien vous apprendre durant les cours normaux, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir vous dispenser un apprentissage personnalisé. Qu'en dites-vous, Sirius ? Pas de notes, pas de contrôle, pas de camarades de classe... Juste la satisfaction de repousser vos limites et d'apprendre pour vous...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et regarda son professeur d'un nouvel œil. C'était toujours le même, avec sa robe un peu fatiguée, ses cheveux châtains vaguement bouclés, et ses lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient habituellement un air sévère et peu amène, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... Depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes, il avait dû supporter un nombre astronomique de précepteurs, lesquels s'étaient évertués à lui faire rentrer des monceaux de formules dans le crâne, à coup de baguette, si nécessaire. Au final, il s'était ingénié à tous les faire renvoyer, un par un, car aucun ne parvenait à lui inspirer autre chose que du mépris. Tous n'avaient jamais été motivé que par les Gallions que ses odieux parents leur offraient, et n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'argent qu'on leur donnait. Souvent, Sirius s'était dit que ce n'était pas tant des précepteurs que des montreurs de bêtes que ses dégénérés de parents engageaient. Là-bas, au 11, Square Grimmaud, il n'avait jamais été l'élève de personne. On ne l'y avait vu que comme une bête de foire, un singe savant, tout au plus.

Une fois à Poudlard, il s'était habitué aux regards de d'autres types d'enseignants. McGonagall le fixait généralement avec sévérité, parfois avec une certaine indulgence, comme si elle imaginait ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans la maison de Walburga. Une fois, il avait même cru déceler un peu de fierté dans les prunelle de sa directrice de Maison. De temps à autres, après certaines blagues un peu extrêmes, il y avait aussi trouvé de la déception, et il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, le reste du personnel semblait suivre sa progression avec un mélange d'admiration, d'amusement et d'exaspération.

Mais c'était la première qu'un professeur le regardait de cette manière. Pas comme un enfant, mais comme un égal. Un égal, encore un peu mal taillé, et peut-être pas vraiment fini, mais un égal quand même. Et, en voyant les yeux brillants du professeur, Sirius parvint pour la première fois à comprendre pourquoi quatre personnes aussi différentes avaient décidé du jour au lendemain de tout claquer, afin de construire une école.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

— Vous me proposez d'être mon prof particulier, comme ça, pour rien ? résuma-t-il, soupçonneux. Pourquoi ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

À vrai dire, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment. Il haussa donc les épaules.

— Pourquoi moi ? James ou Remus aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire ! Enfin, surtout Remus... Je ne suis pas sûr que James aurait vraiment accroché à votre petit speech...

L'adulte lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

— Et pourquoi pas vous, d'abord ? Sans compter que je ne pense pas que monsieur Lupin dispose d'autant de temps libre que vous... C'est qu'il nous rend ses devoirs, lui, vous savez ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton entendu.

Sirius grimaça devant le reproche à peine voilé, sans pour autant se sentir agressé.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? s'entendit-il tout de même demander.

Le regard du professeur se fit lointain, comme s'il revivait lui-même un souvenir qui refuse de se laisser oublier.

— Honnêtement ? Toute l'école est au courant que vous êtes en froid avec messieurs Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, bien que personne n'en connaisse la raison, et... Comment dire ? Même s'il arrive que vous et votre petite bande alliez trop loin, vous voir rôder dans les couloirs, chacun de votre côté, comme des âmes en peine, commence déjà à attaquer le moral de tous les habitants du château... Exception faite de quelques uns de vos camarades de Serpentard, peut-être !

Sirius en resta bouche bée.

— Vous faites ça pour tout le monde, sauf pour nous quatre ? s'indigna-t-il, incrédule.

— Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, répondit tranquillement Stalker, en sortant un autre paquet de copies de son bureau.

Sirius accusa le coup. Un truc pareil, ça secouait tout de même sacrément son ego !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, indiqua le professeur, commençons doucement votre programme d'apprentissage avec les corrections des copies des Poufsouffle de deuxième année ! Ils sont bien gentils, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux dans cette classe... Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal avec les questions, mais appelez-moi si vous avez un doute.

Mine de rien, Sirius commençait à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être fait rouler... Enfin, corriger des copies, ça pouvait tout de même se révéler marrant, songea-t-il soudainement.

— Bien sûr, je vérifierai aussi votre travail de correction, l'informa tout d'un coup l'enseignant, tuant dans l'œuf son projet de blague. Alors évitez les commentaires inutiles, d'accord ?

Son plan machiavélique ayant été découvert avant même d'être appliqué, le farceur se contenta d'un grognement inintelligible, et attrapa le premier parchemin sous le regard goguenard de l'adulte.

Finalement, Sirius détestait _vraiment_ ce prof !

.

P

.

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas une personne remarquable.

C'était un fait avéré et maintes fois vérifié. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était attardé ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, non ! Disons simplement que, contrairement à de nombreux élèves de sa promotion, Peter était juste une personne ordinaire. Bien sûr, quand on voyait ses camarades de dortoir, il était facile de se dire que le petit Pettigrow était plutôt à la ramasse... En même temps, quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, il n'était pas un génie de la métamorphose comme James, ni un virtuose des sortilèges comme Sirius. Il n'était pas non plus un exemple de maturité, comme Remus ou même Evans (tant que James et Sirius n'entraient pas dans son champ de vision). Et, même s'il parvenait à tenir sur un balai sans s'écraser dix mètres plus bas, il y avait peu de chance qu'il intègre jamais l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais il n'était pas nul pour autant. Objectivement parlant, il était tout simplement dans les normes. Un peu au-dessus dans certaines matières, à peu près au niveau dans d'autres... Catastrophique dans aucune. Oui, définitivement, s'il y avait une chose à retenir de Peter Pettigrow, c'était qu'il était totalement et irrémédiablement coincé dans les normes.

C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça, qu'il avait été aussi content de se sentir reconnu par ses camarades de dortoir. Pas tant pour la popularité – après tout, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était surtout James et Sirius qui attirait l'attention – mais simplement parce que ça lui permettait de sortir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, des rangs. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Toutefois, il fallait reconnaître que, depuis que les tensions étaient apparues entre les trois autres, tout était redevenu beaucoup plus ordinaire. Et, surtout, beaucoup moins joyeux. D'ailleurs, Peter commençait doucement à en avoir marre de nouveau quotidien tout tristounet. Aussi décida-t-il qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Restait juste à trouver quoi...

.

R

.

Remus vivait très mal cette pré-pleine lune.

Déjà, il y avait eu les coups de colère. D'ordinaire, il était d'un naturel calme et effacé. Or, dernièrement, il ne s'était montré ni calme ni effacé. Le contraste était trop flagrant, trop voyant... Ça n'allait pas. On commençait à se poser des questions... Il répondait toujours la même chose : des dissensions familiales le mettaient sur les nerfs, et menaçaient de lui pourrir ses vacances de Noël. Jusque là, cette réponse avait plus ou moins calmé les curieux. Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-il utiliser cette excuse ? À mesure que la pleine lune approchait, ses éclats de voix se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu deux retenue en moins de trois jours – une avec Slughorn, l'autre avec McGonagall. Heureusement pour lui, les professeurs étant au fait de sa condition et du calvaire que représentaient les jours précédant et suivant la transformation, ils avaient gracieusement pris en compte la fatigue causée par l'approche de la seconde pleine lune de décembre. Les punitions avaient donc été assez légères. Slughorn lui avait demander de récurer quelques chaudrons avant de le laisser partir et sa directrice de Maison, après lui avoir sommairement fait nettoyer sa salle de classe, avait profité d'une partie d'échecs pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Il s'était montré très évasif sur le sujet, n'ayant aucune envie de passer pour un pauvre petit malheureux, mais avait tout de même reconnu que les symptômes étaient plus marqués et plus avant-coureurs que d'habitude. Il passa néanmoins sous silence l'exemple le plus marquant, à savoir le fait qu'il avait brusquement arraché une porte de ses gonds, lorsque celle-ci avait refusé de se fermer convenablement. Bien entendu, Remus avait aussitôt réparé les frais lorsqu'il était redevenu maître de lui, et avait remercié Merlin que la scène se soit produite dans un couloir désert, sans tableaux... Mais l'impact psychologique avait été sévère. Cet épisode était la preuve irréfutable que le Loup était en train de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Et ça, ça le terrifiait tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil, sauf en de rares exceptions et jamais plus de quelques heures volées de-ci de-là. Sur le coup, il avait été à deux doigts d'aller lui-même demander à Dumbledore de l'exclure de Poudlard.

Seulement, il était trop lâche pour faire ça. Il s'en était aperçu une fois de plus lorsqu'il s'était immobilisé à quelques pas de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que quitter Poudlard signifiait. Ce n'était pas juste s'exiler du château, c'était aussi dire adieu à tous ses habitants. Ça voulait donc dire renoncer définitivement à la compagnie de ses amis. Et ça, il n'en était pas capable, même s'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole pour l'instant, même s'il avait une peur bleue de découvrir que James et Sirius ne voulaient plus de lui après le sermon qu'il leur avait fait, quand ils avaient failli tuer Evans... Remus Lupin était faible. Il le savait. Et c'était justement cette faiblesse que le Loup exploitait : plus Remus s'inquiétait que ses amis le rejettent ou découvrent le pot aux roses, et plus il était facile au prédateur de prendre le contrôle. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même plus se réfugier dans la lecture pour échapper à ses problèmes quotidiens, puisque cela contribuait également à baisser les barrières mentales qui le protégeait de l'Autre.

Il était fatigué de lutter et il se sentait seul. Mais, comme il avait hérité de l'entêtement de sa mère, Remus n'arrêterait pas pour autant de continuer à avancer ! Ou, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait...

— REMUS !

Il entendit à peine le hurlement de Peter, et s'écroula d'un coup dans les escaliers. Il avait perdu conscience avant de toucher le sol.

.

P

.

— Alors ? s'enquit Peter en bondissant sur ses pieds.

L'infirmière le fusilla machinalement du regard, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il ne se trouvait ni dans son dortoir ni dans sa salle commune.

— Manque de sommeil, surmenage et mauvaise chute, répondit-elle tout de même. Est-ce qu'il mangeait suffisamment ces derniers temps ? Il est très maigre...

À contrecœur, Peter dut reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Depuis quelques temps, Remus semblait peut-être un peu plus préoccupé que d'habitude, mais c'était globalement tout ce qu'il savait. Et l'incident Evans lui avait ôté toute chance d'en savoir plus, en faisant imploser leur quatuor. Peter secoua la tête. Et dire que ça ne faisait que trois jours ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois que ça durait ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça : Remus était cloué dans un lit de l'infirmerie...

— Il va s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Ce faisant, son regard se porta vers le rideau qui entourait le lit de son camarade, afin de lui offrir un minimum d'intimité. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de sang, Peter était assez inquiet quant à la dégringolade de son ami dans les escaliers. Sans compter que son crâne avait un bruit plus qu'inquiétant à l'arrivée, en heurtant le sol de pierre... Il répéta sa question d'une voix tremblante, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Pomfresh détournait légèrement la tête.

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, pour l'instant, c'est qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé...

Peter sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines.

— Vous voulez dire que... vous ne pouvez rien faire ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'infirmière secoua la tête, agacée.

— La chute en elle-même n'est rien comparée à bon nombre de blessures que j'ai pu soigner, corrigea-t-elle. Il n'a heurté que quelques marches, après tout... Le problème, c'est que son corps était déjà dans un sale état bien avant cet accident. Au rythme où vont les choses, je peux vous dire qu'il n'ira pas très loin, même si je le guéris tout de suite... Car s'il ne prend pas un peu plus soin de lui, de tels incidents risquent de devenir monnaie courante.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, et sortit de l'infirmerie, pas rassuré pour une Mornille. À son inquiétude venait s'ajouter un sentiment de honte et de colère envers ses amis et envers lui-même. Par Merlin ! Remus allait mal depuis des semaines, et c'était à peine si lui, qui se disait son ami, s'en était rendu compte ! D'accord, il avait été fort pris par les cours – de plus en plus compliqués – et par la dispute entre James et Sirius... Mais ça n'excusait rien. L'amitié, ça fonctionnait dans les deux sens, mille gargouilles ! Et ça, Remus ne semblait pas l'avoir compris non plus. S'il avait un problème, il aurait dû en parler, pas attendre de tomber dans les pommes !

Et dire que pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres continuaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête... Ah, franchement, ils allaient l'entendre, ces deux-là ! Il fallait faire quelque chose ? Eh bien, parfait, il ferait quelque chose ! Poudlard pouvait trembler, Peter Pettigrow s'était finalement réveiller !

.

J

.

James Potter était déprimé.

Et tout seul, aussi... En y réfléchissant un peu, il se dit qu'il devait d'ailleurs y avoir un lien entre les deux. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas trop quand même, parce qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Et parce que la réponse l'aurait sûrement déprimé encore plus... En plus, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Réfléchir était ennuyant. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Résultat ? James Potter s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Sirius l'évitait, Remus faisait la tête et Peter était introuvable. Le garçon referma rageusement le livre qu'il avait été emprunter à la bibliothèque – parce qu'il s'ennuyait _tellement_ qu'il avait été jusqu'à emprunter _un livre_ pour s'occuper ! Il n'avait plus envie de lire. Il n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit, en fait... Mais, plus que tout, il n'avait pas envie de _s'ennuyer_! Ça lui rappelait trop les longs jours d'attente au Manoir Potter où il était tout seul, à peine surveillé par les elfes. Il laissa violemment tomber son livre, qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur la petite table devant lui, et soupira tristement. Il essaya de se secouer. Après tout, il était James Potter ! Et James Potter n'avait besoin de personne pour s'amuser ! … n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira de nouveau et regarda par la fenêtre, espérant chasser ce drôle de sentiment qui lui opprimait la poitrine. Il n'était plus au Manoir Potter, il était à Poudlard. Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, donc du monde entier !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que rien n'avait changé ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours aussi seul ?

Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Voilà qu'en plus il se mettait à pleurer...

Génial.

Furieux que son propre corps le trahisse, il essuya ses débuts de larmes d'un revers de manche brutal, envolant à moitié ses lunettes. Pestant à mi-voix, parce qu'il ne voyait plus rien du tout, il les remit convenablement et releva la tête. Il se figea soudainement en s'apercevant que quelqu'un était en train de le dévisager avec curiosité. Ses pupilles chocolat rencontrèrent deux grands yeux. Deux grands yeux vert-bizarre.

Lily Evans pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux le voir.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua-t-elle.

Il carra la mâchoire, alors que ses yeux recommençaient à le brûler.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le put.

Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler, et détourna la tête en voyant les yeux de la fille s'arrondir.

— Tu pleures ? lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Il serra les poings. Alors c'était ça, elle était venue se moquer ?

— Va-t-en, répliqua-t-il férocement, en refusant toujours de la regarder.

Au lieu du bruit de pas auquel il s'était attendu, il entendit quelques discrets frottements de tissu, et fronça les sourcils en apercevant des mouvements du coin de l'œil.

— Remus aussi, il a l'air triste, reprit Evans, en le faisant sursauter.

Au lieu de partir bien gentiment, comme il le lui avait demandé, elle avait profité de ce qu'il regardait vers la droite pour s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, juste en face de lui.

— Va-t-en ! répéta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Black et Pettigrow aussi, ajouta-t-elle, pensive. En fait, vous avez l'air triste tous les quatre !

Ils ne devaient pas parler le même anglais...

— Fiche le camp ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— J'aime pas les gens tristes, déclara-t-elle d'un coup.

James n'en avait positivement rien à cirer.

— Si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, je te lance un sort, menaça-t-il.

Vu le dernier enchantement qu'il lui avait lancé, elle ne se risquerait sûrement pas à faire de vieux os ici, maintenant...

— T'es pas en état de viser et je suis meilleure que toi en sortilèges, rétorqua-t-elle tranquillement en sortant sa propre baguette.

… ou pas.

Manifestement, il allait devoir revoir son jugement sur elle.

— J'aime pas les gens tristes, reprit-elle, mais j'aime bien Remus. Parce que Remus, il est gentil. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était ami avec quelqu'un comme toi...

James grinça des dents. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne soit pas en position de lancer des sorts, elle ! Elle sembla finalement se rappeler que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle voulait en venir, et se décida enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Bref, vous avez beau être des crétins, vous êtes amis, non ? Alors essayez un peu de mettre l'accent sur le côté « amis », plutôt que sur le côté « crétins », au moins pour cette fois !

James cligna des yeux, surpris par les propos de sa camarade de classe. C'était exactement le genre de choses que sa mère aurait dit pour le secouer.

— … T'es bien une rousse, toi, conclut-il.

Le regard de son interlocutrice s'assombrit brusquement et elle se leva, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Imbécile, lâcha-t-elle, en le plantant sur place, complètement abasourdi.

Elle ne fit même pas mine de se retourner quand il l'interpella.

Il resta perplexe quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celle-là, d'abord ? Quand il lui disait de partir, elle restait là, et quand il se montrait un poil plus agréable, hop ! elle prenait la mouche et s'en allait ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles...

Un sifflement moqueur le tira de ses pensées hautement philosophiques.

— Wow, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec ta copine, commenta le siffleur en s'asseyant à la place qu'Evans venait de quitter.

James pesta intérieurement. Après miss parfaite, il avait droit au préfet de Gryffondor ? Il n'aurait définitivement pas dû traîner dans la salle commune aujourd'hui ! Il lança un regard noir au cinquième année, qui se contenta de lui sourire d'un air goguenard.

— Ce n'est pas ma copine, Londubat ! grogna-t-il avec agacement.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la manière dont celui-ci les avait jetés, Sirius et lui, dans le Poudlard express. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à passer outre le fait que le préfet avait gâché un certain nombre de leurs farces ou qu'il les avait traîné un paquet de fois jusque dans le bureau de leur directrice de Maison...

— Vu la manière dont elle est partie, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce ne soit plus le cas, s'amusa l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Mais, de son côté, le cinquième année semblait les avoir pris en affection, et venait leur taper la discute de temps à autre. Malheureusement, au grand damne de James et de Sirius, sa sympathie n'empiétait pas sur ses devoirs de préfets : quand ils sortaient des clous, il ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Remus avait l'habitude de dire qu'il s'agissait de leur meilleur opposant après McGonagall.

— Rien qui te regarde, marmonna James.

Le plus âgé fit la moue et commença à lister les raisons pour lesquelles il était dans intérêt de lui retranscrire l'ensemble de la conversation.

James céda lorsque le préfet attaqua son treizième argument, et du supporter les ricanements moqueur de l'élève supposément sérieux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Londubat grimaça.

— Tu lui as dit ça ? Oh, Morgane...

— Quoi ? s'agaça James. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, aussi ! C'était une simple remarque, entièrement innocente !

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête, navré.

— Potter, Potter... Écoute-moi bien, ça te facilitera la vie... Il ne faut _jamais_ faire de remarques innocentes sur les cheveux d'une fille, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse clairement d'un compliment.

Le Potter en question le considéra d'un air blasé.

— Ils ont mis quoi dans ton jus de citrouille ? interrogea-t-il, en regardant son condisciple s'emballer excessivement.

— _Jamais_ ! répéta le préfet avec une conviction à toute épreuve.

— Parce que toi, t'as une copine, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il angéliquement.

Il était de notoriété publique que Londubat était complètement dingue d'une de ses camarades de cinquième année. La demoiselle en question n'avait également d'yeux que pour lui et ça, tout Poudlard le savait également. En fait, il n'y avait bien que les deux principaux concernés qui ne semblaient pas croire en la réciprocité de leurs sentiments... Et, comble de malchance, les deux partis étaient aussi timide l'un que l'autre, si bien qu'ils continuaient de se tourner autour sans jamais oser parler amour. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le _statut_ _quo_ durait depuis près de deux ans.

— La ferme, Potter ! s'écria un Londubat rouge brique en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Pour toute réponse, James lui tira la langue. Chacun ses problèmes, d'abord !

Il savourait sa petite victoire sur le préfet, quand Peter déboula soudainement dans la salle commune. Accompagné des exclamations outrées de la Grosse Dame et des chuchotements excités des élèves, le garçon se précipita immédiatement vers lui et annonça de but en blanc :

— James, tu viens avec moi !

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, surpris.

— Maintenant ?

Peter lui lança un regard flamboyant.

— Oui, maintenant ! s'agaça-t-il.

— C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, fit remarquer le préfet.

Mais Peter n'entendait visiblement pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détails.

— Ah, au diable le couvre-feu, Frank ! s'écria-t-il avec une violence qui surprit l'héritier des Potter. On va chercher Sirius maintenant, un point c'est tout !

James se figea à moitié debout.

— Sirius ne me parle plus, rappela-t-il sombrement.

Il se rassit, reprit son livre et fit mine d'être trop absorbé par sa lecture pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Avec ça, on allait probablement enfin lui fiche la paix... Le volume lui fut violemment arraché des mains.

— Eh bien, il va devoir recommencer vite fait ! rugit Peter, hors de lui. Remus est à l'infirmerie, et dans un sale état, alors votre guéguerre à deux Mornilles, vous allez me faire le plaisir de l'oublier _fissa_!

* * *

Bon, je sais, le chapitre est encore trop court, mais il l'est quand même un peu moins que les premiers... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite, mais vous devriez l'avoir dans moins de six mois, cette fois...


	15. Nuit blanche

Vous avez trouvé le temps long ?

Bon, c'est fort possible, parce que j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre... MAIS je ne vous ai pas menti : ça fait moins de 6 moins ! Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment le chapitre a pu devenir... _ça_ ? Honnêtement, quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, j'avais déjà le début de celui-ci en tête. Par contre, la suite, je ne sais absolument pas d'où elle sort... Du coup, j'espère que ça vous surprendra autant que ça m'a surpris (en bien, tant qu'à faire) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des _reviews_ , même si je ne sais pas toujours comment vous répondre, je les lis toutes et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! En plus, ça me pousse à essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs... Sinon, de manière plus générale, merci à toi, anonyme lecteur, de prendre le temps de lire cette fic, même si elle paraît au rythme d'un escargot paraplégique !

Petit rappel de l'histoire : _Pour éviter de faire face à James, qu'il évite depuis qu'il lui a accidentellement révélé être l'héritier légitime de la maléfique Maison des Black, Sirius a demandé à McGonagall de lui donner autant de retenues que possibles. Pour qu'il arrête de lui casser les pieds, la directrice adjointe finit par le coller avec le professeur de DCFM, Isaac Shelter, au grand damne de Sirius. Toutefois, au bout de la troisième retenue, le professeur propose au garçon de transformer cette punition en cours particuliers pour l'aider à développer son potentiel. D'abord réticent, Sirius finit par accepter, et se retrouver à corriger des interrogations de deuxième années, pour que Shelter puisse déjà se faire une idée de son réel niveau de connaissances. En parallèle, Remus, qui est effrayé par la violence inhabituelle de ses syndromes pré-lunaires, tombe dans les pommes – et les escaliers. Peter, qui a assisté à la scène, l'emmène à l'infirmerie et apprend que la chute de son ami est due au surmenage et à un inquiétant laisser-aller. Peter Pettigrow décide alors d'aller secouer les deux autres pour qu'ils soutiennent leur ami mal en point et reforment leur petit groupe. Pendant ce temps, James n'arrive pas à déprimer dans la salle commune sans qu'on vienne le déranger. Il est ainsi forcé d'écouter Lily Evans, puis Frank Londubat, préfet de Gryffondor, lui faire la leçon. Alors qu'il songe à se retrancher dans son dortoir pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, et que le couvre-feu approche, Peter lui apprend que Remus et dans un sale état et l'exhorte à aller se réconcilier sans délai avec Sirius._

* * *

 **15- Nuit blanche...**

Sirius devait bien l'admettre, il ne s'était pas attendu à... _ça._

Au début, tout était plutôt normal, à part le prof. Il avait commencé les corrections en prenant connaissance des questions posées et y avait lui-même répondu mentalement. Les deux-trois premiers parchemins étaient relativement différents, mais le niveau était, somme toute, plutôt élevé. Les suivants s'étaient révélés un peu décevants, sans pour autant être catastrophiques. Puis, il était tombé sur... Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver de qualificatif approprié. Ce n'était pas spécialement mal écrit... Les réponses n'étaient pas complètement fausses... Il n'y avait même pas de fautes d'orthographe ! Mais, voilà...

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une interro. Pas du tout, même...

Il secoua la tête et relut la copie.

* * *

 _ **Donnez cinq caractéristiques des vampires. Vous donnerez également le nom d'un vampire célèbre et présenterez rapidement son histoire.**_

 _Il était une fois une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit. Comme elle était très belle – et surtout très veuve – les prétendants se bousculaient au portillon de son château. Seulement, même s'ils étaient vraiment nombreux, ils n'étaient malheureusement pas plus futés qu'observateurs. En effet, si quelques uns s'étaient vus autorisés à pénétrer le bastion de la veuve, ils n'en étaient généralement jamais revenus. Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient lentement été vidés de leur sang et en étaient bêtement morts. Parce que, comme son nom ne l'indiquait absolument pas, Lady Carmilla Sanguinis était une vampire. D'aucuns auraient pu être alertés par son teint cireux, son visage émacié, les profondes cernes qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, son allergie à l'ail ou, tout simplement, ses canines pointues... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son visage que ses prétendants regardaient. Elle vécut donc longtemps de leur crédulité, jusqu'à ce que le soupçon se distille dans le village, la forçant à kidnapper de jeunes filles de rien pour survivre et rester belle à jamais. Finalement, après environ deux cents ans de jeunesse et de beauté, le secret de Lady Carmilla Sanguinis fut percé à jour. Après qu'un tribunal ait reconnu que se baigner dans le sang de vierges horriblement mutilées pour conserver la jeunesse éternelle n'était pas un comportement moralement acceptable, elle fut condamnée à mourir de vieillesse et emprisonnée à vie, le temps que sa carcasse flétrisse et pourrisse convenablement._

* * *

Sirius secoua de nouveau la tête, un sourire s'épanouissant presque malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Sérieusement... QUI écrivait ce genre de choses dans un devoir ? C'était étrangement génial !

Ou génialement étrange, il ne savait pas trop... Certains passages l'avaient tout de même légèrement secoué...

Il mourait d'envie de connaître le nom de l'auteur de ce mini-roman !

Manque de chance, le prof de DCFM devait considérer cette information comme confidentielle, parce qu'il l'avait sciemment dissimulée... comme sur absolument tous les autres parchemins.

Sirius ne savait pas qui était l'imbécile qui avait inventé le secret professionnel, mais il le maudissait ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Franchement, pourquoi personne n'apprenait aux adultes que ça ne servait à rien de faire pleins de mystères tout le temps ? Non seulement ça ne servait à rien, mais, en plus, ça attisait la curiosité comme un Feudeymon !

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'enseignant. Peut-être que si celui-ci était suffisamment concentré sur ses corrections, il pourrait essayer de lever le s... Isaac Shelter releva soudainement la tête et planta son regard dans celui du garçon.

— Un problème ? sourit-il, moqueur.

Pris sur le fait avant même d'avoir commis le moindre méfait, Sirius sursauta et manqua de renverser l'encrier.

— Non, aucun, répndit-il, en baissant vivement les yeux sur le parchemin qui lui faisait face.

— Eh bien, vous m'en voyez ravi, commenta le professeur en retournant à ses corrections. Souvenez-vous tout de même que, si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour y répondre... Oh ! Et une dernière chose, Sirius...

L'héritier des Black releva la tête, intrigué malgré lui.

— C'est un sortilège de mon invention, donc les contresorts classiques ne marcheront pas.

La peste soit d'Ishbal Stalker !

.

J

.

— Mais ne vous barrez pas, je vous dis que c'est l'heure du couvre-feu ! protesta le préfet de Gryffondor.

— Et nous, on t'a dit d'arrêter de nous suivre, répliqua James en se retournant vers le cinquième année, alors que Peter continuait d'avancer sans la moindre hésitation. Si tu n'as rien à faire de ton temps libre, c'est ton problème. Mais, nous, on a des trucs importants à faire, donc cesse de traîner dans nos pattes et va faire quelque chose de ta vie !

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts, Frank Londubat considéra le première année pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

— Tu te la racontes quand même vachement, Potter, soupira-t-il.

Affreusement inquiet pour Remus, et complètement à cran depuis l'implosion de leur groupe d'amis, James était sur les nerfs depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour faire encore preuve de sang froid. Il démarra au quart de tour.

— Ça te pose un problème ? Tu te crois mieux que moi, c'est ça ?

Le préfet leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Eh ! Calme-toi, enfin... J'ai jamais dit ça, se défend-t-il.

Mais James ne pouvait plus se calmer. Ce n'était plus juste Frank Londubat qui se tenait face à lui... Derrière le préfet, il voyait toutes les personnes qui avaient marqué sa vie. Sa courte, insignifiante et égoïste petite vie. James blémit. Euphemia Potter, le chignon plus serré que jamais, fixait son fils d'un air horriblement glacial. Mais ce n'était rien devant l'expression de mépris qu'arborait le visage de son mari, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa progéniture. Le garçon sentit ses jambes faiblir. À côté d'eux, McGonagall le fixait avec une profonde déception. James vacilla. Dumbledore détourna la tête. Qu'importe où il posait les yeux, le garçon ne pouvait soutenir le regard d'aucune de ces personnes sans rougir. Il les avait déçus. Tous. Il n'avait pas su répondre à leurs attentes... Il n'était pas à la hauteur... Frank voulut s'approcher pour l'aider, mais le garçon recula brusquement, manquant de s'étaler par terre pour se mettre hors de portée du préfet. Il devait s'enfuir. Loin. Très loin. Il ne voulait pas rester là... Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça... Frank se figea, visiblement blessé. Evans mit la main devant la bouche, comme si elle se retenait de vomir, alors qu'elle le fixait avec dégoût. Lorsque James croisa le regard de Peter, les traits de celui-ci se durcirent et il cracha à ses pieds. James se mit à trembler et serra les poings. Ses yeux le brûlaient... Il baissa les yeux et aperçut finalement Remus, à genoux. Plié en deux, il appuyait une main sur le sol pour ne pas tomber face contre terre, l'autre étant serrée sur sa poitrine. James fit mine d'aller l'aider, mais son camarade releva soudain la tête, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'aucun son en sorte, mais James n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre...

« Je croyais qu'on était ami, semblait-il l'accuser, alors qu'il tendait désespérément la main vers lui. »

James blémit. La main de Remus était rouge de sang. Le garçon mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit sa baguette. La foule s'ouvrit en deux, livrant passage à un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au visage altier. La tête lui tournait. Il avait du mal à respirer... Frank tendit les bras vers lui. Les traits déformés par la colère, Sirius Black s'avança au milieu de l'allée d'honneur, leva sa baguette...

Aveuglé par les larmes, la culpabilité, la peur, et tout un tas d'autres choses, James hurla et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit droit devant lui.

Le préfet esquiva de justesse et répliqua instinctivement avec un sortilège de désarmement. La baguette sauta aussitôt des mains de James Potter, avant de violemment le propulser en arrière. Le première année heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd et s'avachit au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Frank jura et se précipita vers lui. Même s'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le cinquième année avait voulu le neutraliser en douceur... pas l'assommer comme un bourrin ! Il vérifia rapidement que l'état de son condisciple de Gryffondor n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'il pensait et essaya de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui prendre. Ce n'était clairement pas leur discussion qui l'avait mis dans cet état... n'est-ce pas ? Il s'efforça d'écarter cette possibilité et chercha une autre explication.

Hmm...

Le stress ? Vu la tête qu'il tirait dans la salle commune, c'était loin d'être impossible... Si on y ajoutait la dispute avec Sirius et les nouvelles plus que concernantes sur la santé de Remus, on obtenait assurément un sacré micmac émotionnel... Et après ? Frank n'était pas psychomage – et ne comptait d'ailleurs pas le devenir – mais il était à peu près certain que balancer aléatoirement des sorts d'attaque en plein milieu d'une discussion _n'_ était _pas_ un comportement normal. Pas même pour un première année aux portes de la dépression.

Hmm... Frank réfléchit un peu plus. James Potter avait commencé à agir bizarrement, s'était empressé de reculer, quitte à se manger le sol, puis il avait sorti sa baguette, lui avait assassiné les tympans et s'était mis à lui tirer dessus...

Hmm... La victime s'était vraisemblablement sentie menacée, et avait, par conséquent, commencé à paniquer. Comme Frank ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'effrayant et que James ne semblait pas vraiment s'inquiéter de la manière dont il lui parlait, son coup de panique avait probablement était causé par une tierce partie. Le détective Londubat n'avait donc plus qu'à retrouver le coupable !

…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête les romans moldus... Ça commençait un peu trop à lui monter à la tête. Il n'y avait pas de criminels à Poudlard.

…

Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Avec un cri de surprise tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril, le Gryffondor tomba à la renverse, se vautrant ridiculement à côté du corps inconscient de son cadet. Il leva les yeux vers la Serdaigle qui le fixait avec une curiosité polie et poussa un profond soupir. Il ne l'avait absolument pas entendue arriver.

— Merlin, tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses, se plaignit-il en se relevant.

Alice repoussa une mèche de cheveux châtain clair derrière son oreille et se pencha vers lui en souriant :

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu, affirma-t-elle, énigmatique.

Il cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

— Sinon... pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort là, lui ?

Frank se mordit la lèvre, mal-à-l'aise, et commença à se tordre les mains. Alice le regarda faire en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Le préfet tenta de se raisonner. Il fallait qu'il explique clairement la situation, afin d'éviter tout quiproquo. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice se fasse une mauvaise image de lui. En plus, la Serdaigle allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider à éclaircir le mystère Potter... Il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots.

— Je l'ai assommé, déclara-t-il.

Alice émit un sifflement admiratif.

— Wow, il faut pas te chercher, dis donc !

Frank se prit le visage à deux mains. _Mais_ _quel_ _genre_ _d'idiot_ _est-ce_ _qu'il_ _était ?_ Il se frappa le crâne contre le mur pour se remettre les idées en place. Ou, du moins, il songea sérieusement à le faire. Heureusement il se rappela juste à temps que le château était essentiellement constitué de pierres très dures, et renonça à son projet. Il décida plutôt d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés :

— C'était accidentel, tempéra-t-il. Enfin, à moitié. Je veux dire, je lui ai bien jeté un sort, mais...

Il s'interrompit et se cacha de nouveau le visage dans les mains. Chaque fois qu'il parlait à Alice, Frank avait l'impression de se tirer un sort dans le pied, et de recommencer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher.

C'était une impression très désagréable.

— Tu veux que je règle le problème ? proposa-t-elle charitablement.

Frank se retint de la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette pour la pointer sur James.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit brutalement dans le crâne du préfet. Alice était un cas totalement désespéré pour tout ce qui touchait au domaine médical. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la stopper, mais ne fut pas asssez rapide.

— DIFFINDO !

Une large coupure apparut sur le torse du fils Potter, les éclaboussant tous les trois de quelques gouttes de sang, tandis que la chemise du garçon se teintait rapidement de rouge. La jeune fille leva de nouveau sa baguette...

— STOP ! s'écria le préfet, scandalisé, en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. À ce rythme-là, tu vas...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Frank frissonna, horrifié. Le visage d'Alice était barré d'un large sourire, qui montait jusqu'à ses oreilles, révélant deux magnifiques faucettes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue, quand il croisa son regard. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle était radieuse. Affreusement radieuse... Ce n'était pas un accident.

— A-Alice ? balbutia-t-il, choqué.

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il s'écroula par terre, totalement immobilisé. La jeune fille s'approcha tranquillement de lui et lui retira délicatement sa baguette de la main. Elle le redressa ensuite avec douceur et l'adossa contre le mur. Il la dévisagea avec horreur, incapable de bouger autre chose que ses yeux. Elle s'accroupit pour lui faire face et se pencha sensuellement vers lui. Il frémit, alors qu'elle continuait de se rapprocher, sans perdre un seul instant son inquiétant sourire. Elle effleura soudain la joue du préfet avec ses lèvres fraîches et traça une route ardente de baisers jusqu'à son oreille. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à respirer...

— Je te l'ai dit, sussura-t-elle en chatouillant le creux de son oreille avec le souffle chaud de sa respiration, tu n'as encore rien vu...

Elle se recula brusquement et brisa sèchement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blancs. Il écarquilla les yeux, à la fois incrédule et terrifié. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se releva et laissa tomber les morceaux à ses pieds.

Puis, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur James, toujours inconscient, et planta derechef son regard dans les yeux de Frank. Celui-ci se débattit violemment, tentant en vain de se débarrasser du maléfice.

— Effrayé ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu fais bien. DIFFINDO !

L'entaille fut encore plus profonde que la première. Frank s'agitta de plus belle, la respiration sifflante, la tête étrangement lourde... Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Tout son être était focalisé sur l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Ç-Ça ne pouvait pas... Ce n'était pas Alice... Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent au loin. C'était impossible... Elle se pencha sur lui. C'était un cauchemar. Tout devint noir. Un cauchemar...

— Je reviendrai jouer avec toi, promit-elle, alors qu'il sombrait à son tour dans l'inconscience.

.

M

.

Minerva McGonagall s'était considérablement assagie en grandissant, mais n'avait toutefois pas oublié le côté fonceur qui l'avait longtemps caractérisée. En mûrissant, elle avait ainsi réussi à acquérir suffisamment de sang-froid et de recul pour vivre en gardant les pieds sur terre. Grâce à cela, elle avait toujours évité de céder à la panique. Peu importait les événements, elle gardait toujours les idées claires et la tête haute... Après tout, plus encore que ses talents de duelliste, c'était à sa droiture et son intellect qu'elle devait son poste de directrice adjointe.

« — Pourquoi vous ? avait-il répété lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé les raisons de sa promotion. Oh, vous savez très bien pourquoi, professeur McGonagall... La paix a endormi les sens des gens. Il détournent le regard et font la sourde oreille. Et pourtant, la tempête approche, plus vicieuse et puissante que jamais. Grindelwald a peut-être été défait, mais d'autres reprendront son combat... On murmure des choses inquiétantes dehors. Mais même si la situation s'envenime, je veux que chacun perçoive l'enceinte de ces murs comme un havre de paix inébranlable. Néanmoins, tenir le danger à l'écart n'est pas une mince affaire pour le vieillard que je suis. C'est très fatiguant, vous savez ? Et cela demande également beaucoup de temps, de déplacements... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer les problèmes internes, et c'est vous que j'ai choisi. Je veux que vous soyez le pilier de cette école, professeur McGonagall ! … Enfin, après, peut-être qu'il ne va rien se passer du tout. J'ai beau dire ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, en fait... Un bonbon ? »

Elle serra les poings. Son ancien professeur était indéniablement excentrique et en avait certainement profité pour lui refourguer une bonne partie de la paperasse, cependant il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance. À ce moment-là, elle n'était pas sûre de la mériter... Maintenant, elle l'était encore moins.

Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, lorsque l'infirmière lui demanda si elle voulait s'entretenir avec les blessés. La scène cauchemardesque qu'elle avait découvert une heure plus tôt lui revint en mémoire avec une effrayante clarté. Elle frissonna, tandis que des gouttes de sueur coulaient lentement dans son dos.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé.

Pomfresh écarta les rideaux du premier lit.

Frank Londubat leva la tête vers elle. L'animagus retint un mouvement de recul. Le préfet était dans un état pitoyable. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, ses traits étaient tirés comme jamais, son regard paraissait effroyablement vide, presque mort...

— M-Monsieur Londubat, appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne réagit pas et continua de la fixer sans la voir.

Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, mais elle se força à cacher son trouble.

— Monsieur Londubat ! appela-t-elle de nouveau, avec plus de fermeté.

Cette fois, sa voix l'atteignit. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle, elle y lut de la peur, de la douleur et de la fatigue, bien sûr... Mais, plus que tout, c'était la détermination et l'inquiétude qui faisaient briller ses pupilles.

— Comment va James ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Il est hors de danger, répondit-elle en se retenant de pleurer de fierté.

.

F

.

Frank raconta tout. Il avait la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux le brûlaient comme jamais, mais il se refusa à cacher quoi que ce soit. L'incident était trop grave pour qu'il s'octroie le luxe de dissimuler des informations à sa directrice de Maison. Toutefois...

— Je refuse de croire que c'était elle, déclara-t-il sans détour. Professeur, je jure devant Merlin que ce n'était pas la Alice que je connais ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a pris son apparence, l'a contrôlée ou quoi que ce soit... Mais je vous en prie, ne l'accusez pas pour ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

Il soutint le regard de McGonagall pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent sa déclaration enflammée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle secoue la tête, à la fois préoccupée et attendrie.

— Je vous crois, Monsieur Londubat, je vous crois... Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, baissez d'un ton ! Vous êtes loin d'être le seul patient de cette infirmerie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais avoir besoin de m'entretenir avec votre amie. Qu'elle soit coupable ou non, il semblerait que cette affaire la concerne aussi...

Le préfet acquiesça en silence. Il fallait tirer les choses au clair et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Il sentit subitement son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

— … Et Pettigrow ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, honteux de l'avoir oublié.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

— Je pars justement le chercher, l'informa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le jour pour errer seul dans les couloirs.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière.

— Pompom, je vais réveiller les autres directeurs de Maison. Je vous envoie Horace au plus vite ! Même si je ne pense pas que l'agresseur osera venir jusque ici, vérifiez tout de même l'identité des gens avant de les laisser entrer. Il semblerait que les apparences soient plus trompeuses que jamais, alors soyez prudente...

.

P

.

Peter était bien embêté.

Il avait perdu deux personnes dans un château de sept étages, et il n'avait aucune idée du moment où ils avaient arrêté de le suivre... En plus, connaissant les disparus, ils pouvaient être n'importe où... Ça valait bien le coup de s'être ennuyé à aller chercher James, tiens !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _Et maintenant ?_

Le couvre-feu était probablement dépassé depuis un bon moment, il faisait nuit noire, Remus était à l'infirmerie, Sirius était introuvable, et son Potter d'ami s'était juste volatilisé sans la moindre explication au détour d'un couloir. Pour couronner le tout, à force de chercher son pote à binocles, Peter s'était tellement éloigné de son itinéraire initial qu'il ne savait même plus où il était !

…

En y repensant, ce n'était pas pour rien que les autres ne l'avaient jamais laissé plannifier leurs expéditions nocturnes... Par Morgane, comment avait-il pu se perdre _à Poudlard_? Il vivait dans ce château depuis des mois et l'avait exploré avec ses amis pendant des nuits entières ! Comment avait-il pu se perdre aussi bêtement ? C'était totalement ridicule !

Il ne manquait plus qu'il se fasse chopper par le concierge...

Un craquement sinistre le tira de ses pensées.

— Pettigrow, appela une voix de fille un peu étouffée.

Il se retourna rapidement, mais reçut quelque chose en pleine tête avant d'avoir pu voir quoi que ce soit.

Tout devint noir.

Il essuya son visage couvert d'encre d'un revers de manche. Peeves ricana, et déforma sa grande bouche pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

— Alors, p'tit pote P'ttigrow, on cherche une demoiselle en détresse ? railla l'esprit frappeur, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Oh, non ! Quelqu'un, à l'aide ! s'écria-t-il dès qu'il eut fini, sa voix repartant aussitôt dans les aigus.

Les oreilles du garçon devinrent rouges d'embarras, tandis que le petit homme au regard méchant éclatait de rire. Content de l'avoir berné, Peeves épargna au Gryffondor de se prendre l'encrier vide dans la tête et se contenta de lancer l'objet à ses pieds.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, p'tit pote médiocre ? caqueta-t-il en se retournant dans les airs, pour le fixer tête en bas. J'ai une voix de chanteur, non ? Ah, c'est sûr que c'est autre chose que Moldubec !

— C'est vrai qu'elle a étudié ici ? interrogea le première année, désireux de changer de sujet.

Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'entendre Peeves parler avec une voix de femme serait si troublant... Enfin, il n'avait jamais eu cette idée avant aujourd'hui, mais c'était quand même bizarre ! Surtout qu'il s'en sortait étonnamment bien, alors qu'il passait son temps à caqueter... Le poltergeist sourit.

— Oh, bien sûr qu'elle est passée par Poudlard, confirma-t-il. Mais si tu l'avais vu, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas reconnue ! Elle était loin d'être photogénique, à l'époque, avec son air d'ahuri...

L'esprit frappeur fit quelques cabrioles, avant de se redresser et de prendre un air d'importance.

— C'est même dans ce château qu'elle a décidé de devenir chanteuse... D'ailleurs, elle me doit toute sa carrière, tu sais ? À force de crier à chaque fois que je lui jetais des araignées, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait la voix rauque ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire sardonique.

Peter haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le comportement de l'esprit frappeur était des plus inhabituels ce soir ! Il semblait plus avoir envie de lui raconter sa vie que de lui jouer un sale tour... Est-ce que, par hasard, Peeves... ?

— Tu veux vraiment faire carrière dans la chanson ? s'étonna Peter.

L'esprit cligna des yeux, pris de court par la question, avant de se ressaisir.

— Je suis un excellent parolier, se défendit-il en se drappant dans sa dignité, oubliant momentanément son horriblement caquetement habituel.

Le garçon dévisagea le poltergeist avec incrédulité. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là !

.

S

.

Sirius avait le cœur étrangement léger lorsqu'il quitta la salle de cours d'Isaac Shelter. Et la tête pleine de questions, aussi... L'étrange rédaction continuait de lui revenir en mémoire, comme le rappel incessant d'un défi qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de relever.

Foi de Sirius, il découvrirait l'identité de son auteur !

Qu'est-ce que Stalker s'imaginait, d'abord ? Qu'un gamin de onze ans qui venait d'arriver à Poudlard ne pouvait pas tenir tête à un sorcier diplômé et reconnu apte à enseigner une des matières fondamentales du programme ?

…

Bon, si c'était ce qu'il pensait, Sirius pouvait éventuellement comprendre son point de vue... Mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant ! Après tout, ne pas enfreindre un tel interdit, ce serait franchement criminel... Un sourire en coin fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres. Ishbal Stalker ne savait décidément pas à qui il avait à faire !

Sirius s'apprêtait à éclater d'un grand rire sardonique, mais il se prit les pieds dans une armure et s'écrasa au sol avec un incroyable raffut métallique. La visière de l'armure grinça en signe de mécontentement, vraisemblablement déterminée à lui péter les tympans en guise de représailles.

— Eh, petit ! l'interpella une voix rauque, alors qu'il se relevait en pestant.

Curieux, le jeune Gryffondor tourna sur lui-même en prenant bien soin de shooterdans le casque au passage. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia de nouveau.

Personne devant.

Personne derrière.

Un mur à droite.

Un mur à gauche.

…

Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent au-dessus de sa tête.

— Merlin tout puissant, les parents ne prennent même plus la peine de les finir, maintenant ? s'impatienta la voix. Je suis juste là, sur le mur !

Sirius fixa avec suspicion le tableau d'une vieille nonne endormie.

— Le mur de gauche, précisa la voix avec lassitude.

Sirius se retourna et se retrouva nez à toile avec une peinture d'un certain âge. Ou plutôt d'un âge certain, vu que la date de réalisation était indiquée sur le cadre, juste à côté du nom. Nom qu'il ne se donna d'ailleurs pas la peine de lire, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne le retiendrait pas, de toute façon. En plus, le couloir était très mal éclairé et Sirius n'avait pas envie de s'esquinter les yeux pour rien. Le bonhomme qui occupait la toile ressemblait à un hibou fatigué. Il avait de grands yeux ronds à demi fermés, comme s'il devait lutter pour rester éveillé, un long nez pointu qui rappelait incontestablement un bec, et deux touffes de cheveux grisonnant qui s'élevaient comme des cornes de part et d'autre de sa tête. Sa robe bleu nuit était rehaussée de broderies au fil d'or et une cape en plume de corbeau venait compléter son luxueux attirail. Sirius était probablement face à un prestigieux sorcier qui avait marqué l'Histoire par d'extraordinaires exploits... Mais il l'aurait sûrement plus pris au sérieux si le portrait avait essuyé le filet de bave, qui avait coulé dans son noble bouc, ou s'il avait correctement retiré son masque de nuit, plutôt que de le remonter sur son front comme s'il s'agissait d'un bandana.

Manifestement, l'aquarelle de cet illustre inconnu venait de sortir des bras de Morphée... Chose à laquelle la chûte de l'armure n'était peut-être pas étrangère. Sirius fusilla du regard les bouts de métal qui traînaient toujours par terre.

Qui était donc l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée géniale d'infester les couloirs avec ces boîtes de conserve ?

Sirius secoua la tête, excédé. Tant d'irresponsabilité le laissait pantois !

— Au lieu de faire le pitre, ça te dirais de te rendre utile ? proposa le portrait avec un sourire énigmatique.

Sirius considéra la peinture quelques secondes. Puis, d'une voix assurée, il répondit :

— Naaan !

Le portrait cligna des yeux, perdant tout de suite de sa superbe.

— Quoi ? se désola-t-il, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, tout en regardant le portrait de travers.

— J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de rendre service ?

La peinture ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien dire et Sirius tourna les talons. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait deux pas que le tableau l'interpelait de nouveau :

— Attends ! Je peux te payer ! s'écria-t-il avec un désespoir plus que perceptible.

Sirius se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

Quel genre de portrait s'accrochait si désespérément aux innocents étudiants qui passaient devant leur cadre ?

— Je suis alchimiste ! se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. Je peux te donner la recette d'une potion qui vous fera planer, toi et tes potes ! Je t'assure qu'elle est géniale, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer !

Sirius ne savait absolument pas de quoi le portrait parlait, mais ça ne devait pas être légal... Il recula discètement, sans geste brusque, décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette peinture suspecte sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

— OK, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer ça, désolé ! s'exclama hâtivement l'assemblage de pigments en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Visiblement, son repli stratégique venait de se faire griller... C'était peut-être le moment de se mettre à courir ?

— Je peux t'apprendre comment créer tes propres potions !

Sirius fit volte-face, brusquement tout ouïe. Le portrait soupira de soulagement.

— Merlin soit loué, on dirait que j'ai enfin réussi à éveiller ton intérêt ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : si tu exauces ma demande, je t'apprends tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour inventer de nouvelles potions ?

Siriusobserva le tableau en silence, réfléchissant soigneusement à sa proposition. Entre les cours d'échecs que Remus devait lui donner et ceux de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Stalker, en ajouter d'autres allait peut-être faire beaucoup... D'un autre côté, Remus ne lui parlait plus... Et puis, inventer ses propres potions... Il s'imagina subitement dans les cachots, jetant négligemment une poignée d'ingrédients dans son chaudron et créant du même coup un remède contre l'éclabouille. Il voyait déjà les regards emplis de colère et de frustration d'Evans et de son Serpentard, l'admiration dans les yeux de Peter... Remus venait l'implorer de bien vouloir lui adresser la parole, et James... James le suppliait de redevenir son ami et reconnaissait qu'il était incapable de faire de bonnes farces sans l'incommensurable talent et le génie humoristique du grand Sirius Black, Empereur des Bêtises et plus puissant sorcier de sa génération !

— Alors, _deal_ ? demanda le portrait, au moins aussi excité que lui.

Sirius leva le pouce avec enthousiasme.

— _Deal_ , confirma-t-il.

Le portrait hocha la tête, avant de se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui ferait décamper le jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière du crâne, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Un ange passa.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Sirius finit par épuiser ses réserves de patience, et décida de relancer le sorcier avec une réplique aussi intelligente qu'assurée...

— … Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

L'aquarelle du sorcier se ressaisit et, en le regardant bien dans les yeux, lui demanda :

— Aurais-tu un instant pour parler de Merlin l'enchanteur ?

* * *

Et voilà : cette fic a _enfin_ une intrigue ! Par contre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions ou théories en commentaire ! Je n'en validerai ou n'en infirmerai probablement aucune pour ne pas dévoiler la suite, mais je voudrais vérifier que l'intrigue n'est pas trop prévisible (si tant est qu'elle ne change pas en chemin, chaque chapitre comportant une part d'improvisation non-négligeable).

Bonne soirée !


End file.
